A different Sort of Adventure
by ImLucky
Summary: Tony Johnson, A new Trainer, is starting the greatest Journey he's ever experienced. Based strongly off events within the pokemon games, LeafGreen and FireRed. Check out my Homepage for Character Portraits. Pretty bad at first, but I swear it gets Better
1. Introductions

A different Adventure

Chapter One: Explanations

This story is based of events within the LeafGreen and FireRed Versions of the game.

Here is a quick description of each of the characters and what their starter pokemon is.

Tony Johnson "Sparky" (Main Character)

Tony is 17 and has blue eyes and short brown hair, which is hidden under his cap most of the time. He is usually seen wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. He is also carrying a backpack, which hold his clothes and items. Tony's preferred type is Water and he is just starting his journey. Tony is a normal kid who has lived in Pallet town his entire life. His closest friends are Johnny and Lloyd. His rivals are Tiffany and Gary. His rivalry with Gary goes far back, starting with Gary's insistency on calling Tony by a childish nickname. His starter is Squirtle.

Johnny Bruce (Best Friend)

Johnny is 19, making him the oldest of our heroes. He has shaggy brown hair, and wears light shirts, that could be considered formal, making him look very dignified. He also sports blue jean, which kind of puts the dignified image down. Despite his appearance Johnny is always giving his opinion, yet, puts his friends, and relationships above all else. All in all, his final goal is to become the pokemon league champion. His Favorite type is Ice, and his starter is Bulbasaur.

Lloyd Right (that other guy)

Lloyd is Johnny's best friend, and is usually seen in his company. He's 17, and is usually the calm one of the group, thinking thinks rationally instead of rushing headlong into problems. He has short red hair and brown eyes, and is usually wearing a red shirt with blue jeans. He also has a signature silver watch on his wrist. His Favorite type is dark, but his starter is Charmander.

Gary Oak (Rival! Antagonist! Bad Guy!)

Gary is 17 and has black eyes and tan spiky hair. He is dressed in a purple shirt with black pants. He's been Tony's rival since birth, and always walks off with his signature line, Smell Ya! His Grandfathers Prof. Oak, so his starter is an Eevee

Tiffany Ravenclaw (Rival, yet in a friendly way.)

Tiffany is 17 and has Green eyes and red hair going down her back. She specializes in only pokemon she likes. She is usually seen with a simple white shirt and a lightblue skirt on. She is sort of Tomboyish, and has a bit of a temper, but she's overall friendly. She's a resident of Viridian and has gone down to Pallet to see Prof. Oak with her friends. She only has a Slowpoke.

Valarie Harris (Best friend's acquaintance/rival.)

Valarie is 17 and has relatively long hair with blond highlights on the front. She dresses in high-colored long sleeved shirts, and tight jeans. She is easily frightened, but an all around friendly person who will comfort you if your feeling down. Despite her easily scared demeanor, Valarie favors dragon type pokemon above all else, but her starter is Teddiursa, who she carries around instead of putting him in a pokeball.

Kat Landry (that other guy's friendly rival.)

Kat is 16, making her the youngest out of our main characters. She had long hair, which is a light purplish color, and has blue eyes. She is dressed in a purple tank top and normal jeans. He is normally very feisty, but can also be a well mannered, friend when called upon. Her favorite type is ground while her starter is a cubone.

Professor Samuel Oak (that old dude who gives you your starter.)

Prof. Oak will not give his age and is usually dressed in a lab coat and brown pants. He lives in Pallet town and gives starter pokemon out to new trainers, who he deems fit to handle their own pokemon. In his younger days he was a great trainer, traveling far and wide in search of every pokemon. Now, as old as he is, he hopes one of his protégées will do what he never could.

Peoples thoughts will be written in _italics with "quotation marks" _While Flashback scenes (if the need arises) while be written in all _italics._

I hope you will enjoy this story inspired by the events of LeafGreen and FireRed.

Oh, and I **DO NOT **own pokemon or any of Nintendo and Gamefreak's creations, nor do I take credit for them.

Thanks…


	2. New Pokemon, more rivals

Chapter One

New Pokemon, more rivals.

Today was the day Tony was going to finally get his first pokemon. Needless to say, he was excited. Tony didn't know that this also happened to be the day 6 other trainers would also be receiving their new pokemon.6 other trainers who, willingly or not, were going to directly effect Tony's life.Johnny Bruce and Lloyd Right were both residents of Viridian and were traveling from the north to receive their first pokemon. Tiffany Ravenclaw, Valerie Harris, and Kat Landry were all natives of Cinnabar Island, and were traveling to Pallet by means of boat. Gary Oak is a resident of Pallet town, and is Tony's Rival.

When Tony woke up in the morning he set off immediately, after cleaning himself up and wishing his mother goodbye. When he entered the large laboratory located at the south end of Pallet town, Tony noticed two trainers, one tall the other shorter, standing by a table with three pokeballs on it. Ignoring the two Trainers, Tony searched eagerly for Prof. Oak, and to his dismay, couldn't find him. Tony decided if he couldn't get his first pokemon now, he'd head over to viridian, but some pokeballs and try his luck at catching a pokemon.

Leaving the lab, Tony was just about to leave Pallet town when a voice called him from behind.

"Tony! Stop!"

Spinning, Tony found himself facing Prof. Oak, in the flesh.

"Tony! You can't leave alone, your gonna need protection from wild pokemon!"

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but Prof. Oak didn't give him a chance, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the lab. Entering the lab, the two trainers straightened up and watched Prof. Oak carefully.

"Tony, I used to be a great trainer in my golden years, but now…I…uh…hello, boys, can I help you?" Prof. Oak started, before spotting the two trainers.

"Uh…yeah, we're here to get our starters…" The taller boy stated.

"Ah! Yes! You must be Johnny Bruce, and Lloyd Right, if I'm not mistaken." Prof. Oak realized.

"Yep, that's us." The smaller one, Lloyd, confirmed.

"Yes, yes yes, well, Tony as long as everyone's here, you might as well choose your first Pokemon." Prof. Oak explained, gesturing to the three pokeballs on the table.

All three of the trainers stood in a line, the taller boy on the left, Tony in the middle, and the smaller boy on the right. Suddenly the door to the lab burst open and a spiky-haired boy strutted inside. Gary Oak stopped in front of his grandfather and looked longingly at the pokeballs on the table.

"Gramps! Whadda 'Bout me?" Gary whined.

"Oh! Well, I guess…" Prof. Oak stated, fumbling around in a few boxes, before pulling a pokeball out, "Here's one I was keeping in stock, but your can have it." Prof. Oak said, handing Gary the pokeball.

Tony quickly grabbed his Pokeball, officially claiming his first pokeball, before the other two quickly followed suite, grabbing their respective pokeballs. Eyeing the other trainers, Tony stepped towards the exit, getting ready to leave, when Gary called out behind him.

"Hey Tony, how about a battle? So I can prove how much better I am than you!"

"Gary!" Professor Oak scolded, while the two boy stopped what they were doingand watched on interestingly.

"Yeah…" Tony said slowly, eyeing the other trainers and Prof. Oak, " Ok…"

Gary tossed his Pokeball up into the air, while Tony unclipped his from his belt, hurling out. With a flash of light two pokemon appeared, Eager and ready for a battle.

Yeah, this chapter is kinda short, and I half expect my next one to be at least twice as long, so that means, oh...well i promise this next one will be at least 1252 word, but knowing me i'll probibly overdue it...maybe….

Oh, and by the way, I **DO NOT **own pokemon or any of Nintendo and Gamefreaks creations, nor do I take credit for them.


	3. More friendships, even more Rivals

Chapter Two

More friendships, more Rivals?

_Gary tossed his Pokeball up into the air, while Tony unclipped his from his belt, hurling out. With a flash of light two pokemon appeared, Eager and ready for a battle._

Gary's Pokemon, a small brown cat-like pokemon, with a white lions mane type of neck, strutted out onto the field, while Tony's Pokemon, a small blue turtle, stood watching.

"Alright! Eevee tackle!" Gary shouted, pointing at Tony's Squirtle. The Eevee rushed forwards, smashing headlong into the Squirtle, who fell back.

"Squirtle! Tackle him Back!" The Small turtle recovered quickly, charging at the Eevee and tackling with its shoulder. The Eevee fell back itself, before shaking itself and staring daggers at Squirtle.

"Uh…Well…Eevee, use tail whip!" Gary Yelled, and the small cat-like pokemon, strutted onto the field, wagging its tail around. Squirtle watched the Eevee wag its tail in confusing, temporarily letting his defense down.

"Squirtle, Tackle again." The Squirtle shook its head and charged into the Eevee again, the Eevee recoiled slightly, standing up off the ground.

"Oh dang, um, I dunno, use Tail whip again!" Gary said, panicking slightly.

The Eevee continued to prance about, his tail wagging slower. The Squirtle charged, again striking the Eevee, sending it sprawling. The Eevee got up more slowly; tired from all the hits it had taking, and tried to focus on the Squirtle.

"Gah! Attack him again!" Gary shouted.

The Eevee got a look of determination in his face and charged forwards…straight into a bookshelf, the Eevee fell backwards, right as Squirtle rammed into him again, knocking the small brown cat out.

"Yeah…well…uh…that's just beginners luck, you couldn't beat me normally, hmpf, smell ya!" Gary pouted, recalling his Eevee, and storming out of the lab.

"Good job Squirtle! You did…" Tony began, patting his Squirtle head.

"Spectacular!" Professor Oak cried happily, "This is exactly why I choose you! Because I knew you would have a special kinship with pokemon. I could sense it!"

"Huh? What are you talking about professor?" Tony asked, recalling Squirtle.

"You, my boy! I wanted you and Gary to do a task for me! I wanted you two to go in search around the world, and I wanted you to try and capture as many pokemon as you can!" Prof, Oak said happily, " I want you to complete my dream!"

"Well, sure, I mean I don't know if I could do it but, I'll try." Tony said.

"Nonsense, you'll do fine!" Prof. Oak said, turning to the two boys, "What are you two planning to do?"

"Ha! I'm going to become the strongest pokemon trainer in the world, and I want to become the league champion!" Johnny said suddenly, raising a fist in the air before bringing it down. Lloyd shrugged his shoulders while hi fingered his pokeball.

"Ah…such…youthful? Ahem, yes, youthful dreams, well, I wish the three of you the best of luck, especially you Tony." Prof. Oak said.

As Tony was leaving, one of Professor Oaks Aides came up to him, handing him 5 pokeballs.

"I know what your doing for the professor, and I'm very thankful, this will push our studies forward tenfold!" The aide said, shaking Tony's hand, before going back to his studies.

Exiting the lab, Tony was about to exit the town, when a loud blaring of a boat shot up behind him, making him jump. Turning around swiftly, Tony spotted a boat departing from Pallet town, while three girls approached the lab. Suddenly a noise behind him made him jump again, this time when he turned, the two boys from the lab were there.

"Enjoying the view?" The taller boy asked, holding his hand out, "I'm Johnny Bruce, and that's Lloyd Right." Johnny introduced, jerking his thumb towards Lloyd, who waved lazily.

"Uh…hi, Tony Johnson." Tony said shaking Johnny hand.

"Listen, we were thinking, since we are starting off at the same time, how about we travel together. Plus you're a natural at training, and we figured having a helping hand couldn't hurt." Johnny asked.

"Uh, sure, the more the merrier." Tony said, looking at Johnny's pokeball, "Who'd you get as a starter?"

"Bulbasaur, he's grass type."

"I got a Charmander!" Lloyd said.

"Should we get going?" Tony asked, and while all three of them departed for pallet town, The three girls exited the lab, two with brand new pokeballs on their belts, and the third holding a teddy bear to her chest.

"Alright! Bulbasaur Tackle!" Johnny yelled while the small green dinosaur hurtled forwards, smashing into the small rat that lay, already injured on the road. The Ratatta looked angry, but only succeeded in wagging it's tail feebly, while Bulbasaur looked unharmed.

"Yes! Go Pokeball!" Johnny yelled, tossing a pokeball at the Ratatta. It connected with the rat's body, and then fell on the ground. It shook once. Twice. Three times before blinking, the pokeball remaining motionless on the ground.

"Freaking Awesome! I caught a Ratatta!" Johnny yelled, shoving the pokeball in Lloyd's face, while he waved it away.

"Yeah? Well I already caught a Pidgey." Tony bragged, holding the Pokeball in front of Johnny, who scoffed.

"Pidgey can suck, my," "

"Hello." A voice spoke from behind them, and the three girls approached our heroes.

"We heard yelling, and thought a Ratatta got the best of you. Is everyone ok?" The red-haired girl in the front asked, sarcastically. The girl clutching the Teddy Bear giggled, and upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a Teddiursa, not a stuffed animal.

"Actually, we're doing just fine, thank you." Tony smirked, ignoring the girls insult and stepping forward, "I'm Tony."

"Oh? Tiffany." The girl smiled, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here." Tony responded while Johnny stepped forward.

"Name's Johnny, and how do you ladies fare this fine day?"

The same girl giggled again, "I'm Valerie." She said quietly.

"I'm Lloyd." Lloyd said, stepping forward himself.

"And I'm Kat." The last girl said with a smile.

"We'll see you boys later." Tiffany said, as her and her friends walked up th path.

"i don't doubt it!" Johnny said, giving a bow, while Tony punched him on the arm, "Stop acting like an idiot." He said, walking up the path while Lloyd followed.

"Ow…my pride…" Johnny said, turning and following after.

It was night when our heroes finally reached Viridian city, only to find the rooms at the Pokecenter were full, accompanied by three girl who had arrived only moments before them. Forced to camp outside while Johnny and Lloyd visited their parents for the night, Tony set up a small space near the Pokemart.

During the night, Tony was woken by a crashing noise. Looking up sleepily, he saw a floating coin. It drifted sluggishly around, apparently rummaging throughout some garbage cans before floating into the underbrush.

In the morning, Tony met with his friends and they all went to the shop to buy some supplies. As Tony paid for his items, the shop keep approached him with a package.

"Um, excuse me sir, but do you, by chance, know professor Oak?"

"Yes, yes I do, why?"

"Because this parcel arrived and I was wondering if you could deliver it for me?"

"Yeah, sure." Tony smiled taking the package, then meeting up with his friends outside.

"Hey, guys, I gotta deliver this package to Prof. Oak, so just hang out a bit, will ya?" Tony explained, before running off to Prof. Oaks.

When Tony arrived at the lab, he found Prof. Oak talking to Gary. Tony advanced with the package in the air.

"Hey, Professor! I've got this parcel for you!" Tony said. Oak gleefully opened the package and gave a relieved sigh. He pulled out two red computer-like objects.

"Finally! Tony, this is yours, it's a Pokedex! The #1 guide to almost every pokemon…almost an encyclopedia, if you will." Oak explained, handing it to Tony, who put away with his other stuff.

"Aw Gramps! Why does he get one?" Gary whined, but stopped when Oak handed him his own Pokedex, "Relax, I got one for you too." Oak said, turning to Tony, "I want you to fill this device up with all the information you acquire."

"Ha! I bet I can get more than you!" Gary challenged.

"But, this isn't a competition Gary!" Oak tried to explain, but Gary wouldn't hear it.

"I'll smell ya later, Sparky!" Gary smirked, calling Tony by his oh so hated nickname.

Tony walked back to Viridian, and then met back up with Johnny and Lloyd.

"Hey, I caught a Mankey!" Lloyd boasted, smiling broadly.

"Really? Where?" Tony asked, looking around.

"Over here!" Lloyd called, heading to the left of Viridian with Johnny following.

As they trudged through thick grass, a drawling voice came from behind.

"Man, what are you stalking me? Besides isn't it a bit early to go the Pokemon League?" Gary smirked, as he stepped forwards, unclipping a pokeball as he did.

"That's it, I'm taking you down! I'm tired of your crap!" Johnny growled, unclipping his own pokeball, and tossing it into the grass, and a small whit rat appeared. Gary's own pokeball released a brownish bird, but it wasn't a Pidgey.

The Ratatta hopped back and forth while the Spearow ahead jumped up in the air.

"Tackle!" Johnny yelled, and the tiny rat, flying through the air, landing hard on the bird back.

"Spearow, Peck!" Gary called, and the Spearow tried to knock the Ratatta off of it's back by desperately flapping its wings, but Rattata held on.

"Rattata Tackle it again!" The rat jumped off the bird back, before crashing down again on its head, flipping the bird in a somersault, before it frightfully flapped into the air, and landed softly a bit away.

"Haha! Now! Peck!" Gary whooped and the Spearow drove its beak into Rattatas side.

"Hmpf, Tackle it a last time!"

The Rattata did just that, and bashed the injured bird into the dirt. It was unable to get back up, and both trainers recalled their pokemon, Gary replacing his with his Eevee, while Johnny sent out his Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Johnny called, and vines whipped out from Bulbasaur, slapping Eevee hard across the face, making it growl in anger.

"Eevee, Sand-attack!" Gary called, and the Eevee turned, kicking up clouds of dirt and sand. Bulbasaur tried to shrug off the sand, but it's vine whip missed, striking the dirt right next to the Eevee, while directly after, the Eevee struck hard into Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur shook the attack, and shoot another vine, this one striking hard on the very top of the Eevees head, making it tumble into the ground, and it didn't get back up.

"I…lost…again?" Gary said quietly, looking at all three of our heroes, before turning on his heel, recalling his Eevee. As he was leaving, Tony heard, "Pshhhh, those guys are lightweights…next time…"

"Ya know he was right, the Elite Four is a little advanced for us now." Lloyd said quietly, walking back towards Viridian.

"Yeah…" Johnny said, looking longingly in the Elite Fours direction, before following after.

"So…what's our next stop?" Tony asked, as Johnny swiftly responded, "Viridian Forest. We tried going there earlier, but this crazy old man was complaining about coffee or something, and he wouldn't let us past."

As they were walking towards the forest, Johnny suddenly veered right, inspecting a strange tree on the side of the road. He commanded his Bulbasaur to try and bite down the tree. Lloyd looked on impatiently, while Tony waited Patiently.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd finally asked, as Johnny tried to squeeze by the tree, to no prevail.

"This tree looks funny, I wanna get past it! Lemme borrow your Charmander for a sec!" Johnny explained.

"What? Start a freaking forest fire? No thanks, I'll pass. Besides, you're being stupid, that tree has no relation to anything at all, and we'll never need to use it!" Lloyd said, walking away, while Tony followed.

"Aw…but…oh come on! Guys! Bloody Hell!" Johnny said angrily, running after his friends, to find them standing before a large forest.

"Ready?" Tony asked, staring into the eerie, looming forest, before all three of them took a step in at the same time.

Well…that was fun, and yes I know that a lot of that stuff might have been switched around from the actual game, so what? Ya wanna fight about it? Anyhoo, R&R!

Oh! And by the way, I **DO NOT **own pokemon or any of Nintendo and Gamefreaks creations, nor do I take credit for them.


	4. Even more New Pokemon, Strategic plans

Chapter Three

New Pokemon, Strategic plans

"Ready?" Tony asked, staring into the eerie, looming forest, before all three of them took a step in at the same time. A crisp scent hung in the air while a few bird chirped in the distance. Sunlight peered through the treetops whilst leaves gently drifted downwards, landed softly on the ground.

"Ok, ok, this forest is pretty big, and a valuable training experience we cannot ignore!" Johnny proclaimed.

"Yeah, we should split up." Lloyd suggested, and Johnny nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Lloyd you go left, I'll head forwards, and Tony, go right! We meet back here in an hour or so." Johnny explained, already striding forwards.

Johnny continued forwards until he reached a left turn, and took it.

"Oh great, a dead end…what excitement…" Johnny sighed, as he approached a think mass of trees that were too thick for any normal human being to squeeze through. Suddenly movement from behind him caused him to spin. Spotting a small Weedle that was perched on a large blade of grass, facing away from him. Silently releasing his Ratatta into the grass he whisper for it to attack. The tiny rat dodged passed leafs and branches and leapt towards the non-alert Weedle. Right as the Ratatta was about to strike the small bug, its sharp tail glinted dangerously as it plunged out into the Ratattas shoulder. The Ratatta squealed and only clipped the Weedle, sending it flying off its leaf.

"What? The bug knew we were coming?" Johnny yelped, "Tackle it!"

Rattata jumped up and smashed into the Weedle, the Weedle flung backwards. When the Rattata landed, it stumbled a bit, and stared at the Weedle, panting slightly.

"Ack! Rattata must be poisoned!" Johnny cried, checking his pockets for any spare antidotes, but to no prevail.

The Weedle rose up on its hind legs, and a thick, sticky colorless spray shot out of its mouth and at Ratatta. Rattata barely managed to get out of the way, and the sticky gunk stuck itself onto Ratatta's tail. The string on the tail weighed down the Rattatas back end, causing it to move slowly. Regardless, the Rattatas determination sent it attacking the Weedle again, this time knocking it out.

"Alright, that must have been a critical hit! Good job Rattata. " Johnny congratulated, before the Rattata swayed slightly, falling down to the ground, the poison taking its toll. Sighing, Johnny recalled Rattata and decided to train his Bulbasaur a bit.

Meanwhile, Lloyd had been doing his own training, and after frying countless bugs and beating up other bugs, he decided it was time for a lunch break. Lloyd sat on the ground and pulled out some sandwiches to feast upon. Setting his food down, he pulled some pokefood out and broke some pieces off the main pokemunch bar. Handing it to Mankey and Charmander, he reached for his own sandwich he was surprised to find it was no longer there.

Standing up, he looked behind him and spotted a small yellow rodent chewing on his sandwich.

"Psst! Mankey, karate chop!" Lloyd whispered.

The Mankey looked up form its food and spotted the small mouse. Leaping into the air and screaming loudly, and frightening Lloyd, Charmander, and the Pikachu out of their minds, the Mankey drove its hand into the Pikachu neck. The Pikachu cried silently, and simply fell over sideways. Standing up to get a better view, Lloyd saw that the Pikachu was still awake. Suddenly the Pikachu glowed and a bright wave of electrical energy blasted out of the Pikachu, passing through the Mankey and stiffening its muscles.

Lloyd threw a pokeball at the mouse, promptly capturing the electric rodent in the mechanical ball.

"Heh heh heh!" Lloyd laughed; turning around to find Charmander had shuffled through his backpack and ate the remainder of his sandwiches.

Walking carefully through the underbrush, Tony was following the trail of a particularly sly and quick Caterpie. The Caterpie had strung shot Tony's shoe to the ground, then fled in the cover of the brush around him. Wrenching his foot free, Tony had begun to vigorously search for the small bug. Pushing aside some grass he spotted the Caterpie drinking out of a small puddle, no doubt all that running tired it out. Sending Squirtle out, Tony commanded the Squirtle to tackle. Hearing his voice the Caterpie jumped up and looked in Tony's direction, just in time to be smashed by a charging Squirtle. The Caterpie smashed into a log and rose up on its tail, glaring at Squirtle. It suddenly leapt out and landed on the Squirtles back. Aiming down, the Caterpie sprayed a ling on string at the Squirtles tail, sticking it into the ground. The Squirtle smiled before leaning back, breaking the strings and smashing, back first, into the ground, with the poor Caterpie under it. Throwing a pokeball out at the dazed and injured Caterpie, Tony swiftly captured it, just as a net hit the ground where the small bug just was.

"Hey! That was mine!" A whiney voice came from the rather angry-looking bug catcher who stood in font of Tony.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Fine!" Tony shouted, realizing this was going nowhere, "How 'bout we settle this with a match! Winner gets my Caterpie!"

"You mean _my_ Caterpie."

"Whatever!" Tony shouted, throwing up his pokeball up in the air, releasing Pidgey.

"Go Weedle!" The Bug-catcher called.

"Pidgey tackle!"

The Pidgey dived down at the Weedle, hitting it so that the Weedle flew up into the air. The Weedle, who was now hurtling, and spinning, back towards the ground, tried to shoot a sheet of string at the Pidgey, but missed completely. The Pidgey swooped around and hit the Weedle again, while the Weedle was still mid-air, sending him higher. After that gravity did its work and the Weedle hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Gah!" The bug-catcher cried, before sending out another pokemon, this one being a Metapod. The Pidgey dived in for another tackle, and sent the Metapod spinning across the ground. Righting itself, the Metapod gleamed metallically, and remained where he was. The Pidgey struck again, but this time the Metapod barely moved, and shined again. The Pidgey, looking a little dazed, flew into the Metapod again. This time the Pidgey struck with a resounding clang, and it was clearly noticeable that the Metapod hadn't even moved. The Pidgey fell back, unconscious, while Tony gaped in shock.

"Wha…what just happened?"

"Ha! Haha! My Metapods harden worked like a charm! He's Unstoppable!" The bug-catcher laughed, as his Metapod gleamed dangerously. While the bug-catcher laughed in glee, Tony simply smirked, tossing out another pokeball, to reveal Squirtle.

"Bubble." Tony commanded.

The Squirtle unleashed a small volley of bubbles, which crashed against the Metapod, the water surpassing his defense. Surprised at the sudden burst of pain, the Metapod did the only thing it could do. It hardened. Of course, that did no good when the next volley of bubbles hit the Metapod, knocking it out.

"Fine! Fine! Keep the Caterpie, I didn't need it anyway!" The bug-catcher cried, sulking off into the woods. Tony turned from where he was and walked back to where his friends were waiting.

After a few hours, and trainer battles, the trio emerged from viridian forest, and straight into Pewter. After a quick visit to the Pokecenter, both Johnny and Tony were prepped up for the gym, while Lloyd, who didn't really care, started off towards the museum. Before entering the gym, Johnny took a second off to the side, speaking to all his pokemon. After a bit of conversation, and what looked like strategic planning, he recalled all of his pokemon, and entered the gym, Tony following behind.

The gym, darkly lit, with rocks and various boulders of different sizes lay littered about. Swiftly walking behind a trainer, they both approached a tan man, who stood with his arms crossed at the end of the room. As they approached, the man spoke, "I am the first of eight gym leaders, my solid defense is unbreakable, and I will defeat you. I am Brock. Who challenges me first?"

Johnny stepped up, smirking, and lifted his hand, which had a pokeball in it. From the pokeball came his Rattata. "Go, Rattata." Johnny said quietly.


	5. Battles and Cheapskates

Chapter Four

Battles and Cheapskates

Previously:

_Johnny stepped up, smirking, and lifted his hand, which had a pokeball in it. From the pokeball came his Rattata. "Go, Rattata." Johnny said quietly._

Rattata hopped back and forth, awaiting its next challenge. Brock smiled his own smirk, before whipping a pokeball off his belt and hurling it onto the field. Out came a Geodude, which floated across from the Rattata. The Rattata immediately charged, ramming into the rock-like pokemon, but barely moved it. The Geodude gave a rumbling laugh, before smashing his hand down on the Rattata, who fell limply. The Rattata slowly got up, and suddenly disappeared. It reappeared behind the Geodude, smashing into it again, this time at high-speeds.

The Geodude turned slightly, staring at the Rattata.

"Geodude, Rock Tomb." Brock called, and the Geodude picked up a large rock and flung it at the rat, striking it dead-on. The rat flew into the wall, and didn't get back up.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Johnny called, after recalling Rattata.

Brock tweaked an eyebrow at the sudden threat, and looked slightly surprised as green vines whipped out of Bulbasaur, crashing against the Geodude, knocking it out.

"Onix!"

Out came forth a gigantic snake, comprised solely of rocks. It roared and snorted at the small green creature that stood quivering in front of it.

The Onix kicked up a boulder from the ground using his tail, then hit it again, this time speeding towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaurs vines whipped out, spitting the rock in two, with both halves landing on the sides of Bulbasaur. The vines continued on their path, whipping into the Onix, who roared in pain. The Onix rose up, its head scraping the ceiling, and dived at the Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur hopped sideways at the right moment, and the Onixs momentum sent Bulbasaur flying to a large rock, landing on it delicately. More vines ended the Onixs anger, and made Brock raise his eyebrow again.

Brock approached Johnny, and put a small badge into His hand, congratulating him.

"Hmph…I'm impressed. You planned ahead earlier, so that you wouldn't have to announce your moves in battle…I want you to have this, as a token of friendship." Brock said, handing Johnny a brownish disk labeled "Rock Tomb".

"Thanks." Johnny said and walked past Tony on the way out, "Your up." He said, leaning up on the wall, watching the match.

"What? Another Challenger?" Brock asked, and at Tony's nod went into a back room, to heal his pokemon. As he came out again, Tony's Squirtle was already out, and ready for battle.

"Alright! You know the drill!" Brock stated, sending his Geodude forth.

Tony's Squirtle, at Tony's command, was already spraying a shower of bubbles at the rocky pokemon, who was caught completely off-guard. The Geodude was already defeated, the water crumbling bits of rock off like acid to flesh. Sending his Onyx out, Brock commanded it to Tackle. The tackle struck Squirtle, but another wave of bubbles sent Onyx to the ground. The Onyx, weakened, curled into a ball and hardened.

Sensing the Onyx's weakness, Tony recalled his Squirtle, and sent out his Caterpie. The Onyx, seeing the new, smaller foe, uncoiled itself and brought itself to its full height, yet it flinched from the pain of doing so.

"Rock Tomb!" Brock yelled, at the Onyx flicked a rather large rock at the small bug, but it sent out its string shot, hitting the boulder in mid-air, and sending it smashing it the ceiling. It stuck there from the strings, and the Caterpie charged at the Onyx, striking into it. The Onyx's weakened armor gave away, and it roared in defeat…just as the strings holding the rock on the ceiling snapped, sending the boulder crashing unto the Onyx's head. The Onyx tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"You…A Caterpie…My Onyx…" Brock stammered, shaking his head and holding out another boulder badge for Tony to take, but stopped, staring at something happening behind Tony. Tony spun, to see his Caterpie shining brightly, as dots of light spun around it. With a blinking outburst of light, the Caterpie had changed shape, into a Metapod.

After taking his badge, Tony and Johnny departed from the Gym, met up with Lloyd, and headed off towards the end of town. On their way out, a scientist suddenly stopped them.

"Tony? Tony! Hello, I'm one of Professor Oak's Aides, he wanted me to give these to you three." The aid said, handing Tony a pair of blue shoes, A red pair for Johnny, and a black pair for Lloyd.

After the aid departed, they tried their new shoes on.

"Well…that was cool…"Johnny said slowly, testing the shoes out.

"Wow…I mean wow! These shoes are comfy, I feel like I could run faster just wearing these." Lloyd said.

"Yeah!" Tony agreed, while Johnny stared at them both skeptically.

"Quick attack!" Johnny yelled, as yet another Metapod fell to his Rattata, achieving him another victory.

"Wow…another victory for Johnny." Lloyd said slowly, as Johnny pumped his hand in the air.

"Well, at least he's getting a ton of experience in battling." Tony responded

The three adventurers approached a pokemon center that lay nestled in between the rocks of Mt. Moon. They stopped in for a rest, knowing their pokemon would need it. Entering the cool, air-conditioned room, the three teenagers promptly healed up their pokemon. Afterwards, Johnny and Lloyd wandered to the table, while Tony found himself talking to a strange balding man, who suddenly offering to sell him a pokemon.

"It's a rare and powerful pokemon, known as a Magikarp! And I'm feeling so generous; I'll sell it to you for a mere, $5.00! What a deal!" The balding man said, smiling.

Tony looked suspiciously at the dark blue pokeball the stranger held up, before swapping it for $5.00 and walking back to the table Johnny and Lloyd were at. Sitting down he unclipped his pokebelt and set it on the table. Glad to rid himself of the heavy belt Tony leaned back and eyed his friends triumphantly.

"What are you so happy about?" Johnny asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Only this!" Tony said, holding out the pokeball, in all its glory in front of his friends. Johnny raised an eyebrow, while Lloyd looked at Tony interestingly. With a red flash, Tony opened the pokeball and out came a medium sized red fish. The fish had whiskers and it had golden crown-like fins. It flopped around noisily on the table, knocking Tony's belt and Lloyd's drink onto the ground.

"This is what was so awesome?" Johnny asked skeptically, while Lloyd hurried to pick his fallen drink form the ground.

"Impressive, no?"

Johnny glanced in Lloyd's direction, and both of them broke out laughing.

"What? What?" Tony demanded angrily.

"Whatever you paid for that, you got gipped. You can find Magikarp in almost every body of water!" Johnny laughed, slapping Lloyd on the back.

"What!" Tony yelled, and looked up to see the man who gave him the Magikarp scurry out of the Pokecenter, "Hey! You!"

Tony jumped out of his seat, Magikarp's pokeball, with Magikarp now inside, and ran after the man.

Tony chased the man outside, and barely noticed it became dark out. He spotted the man disappear into Mt. Moon. Chasing after him, Tony himself plunged into the darkness of the large Mountain.

Inside the center, Lloyd and Johnny had leapt after Tony and followed him outside with just enough time to see Tony's shape become swallowed by the darkness.

"Shit! He doesn't have any of his pokemon!" Johnny cried.

"Actually, he does have Magikarp." Lloyd corrected.

Johnny glared at Lloyd, then rushed into the canter, grabbing Tony's pokebelt, and rushing into the Mountain as well.

(Yeah, I kind of had a writer's block. I lost all of my previous rough drafts, and I had a lot of homework to do. This is the result of my sweat and blood, so, enjoy. Even though it's kind of short.)

Oh, and by the way, I **DO NOT **own pokemon or any of Nintendo and Gamefreaks creations, nor do I take credit for them.


	6. Teams and Posters

Chapter Five

Teams and Posters

Previously:

Johnny glared at Lloyd, then rushed into the center, grabbing Tony's pokebelt, and rushing into the Mountain as well.

Tony stumbled through the tunnels of Mt. Moon, Searching blindly in the darkness. While walking, he suddenly bashed his toes against a fairly large rock. Grabbing his toes, he stopped and strained his ears, hoping to hear the man he was chasing after. Taking another few steps forwards, he bashed into a wall. He swore silently as he hit the ground, and Magikarp's pokeball hit the ground, opening it. The Magikarp sprang out, and flopped desperately on the ground. Looking up he noticed the wall he hit was writhing and moving upwards.

The Onix's head rose near the ceiling, and only its bright white eyes gave any indication it was a living creature. It rose to its full height, over 28 feet tall, and roared loudly. Magikarp flopped more wildly flying up and smacking the Onix. The Onix looked down at the Magikarp, and roared again. Its tail lashed out, seconds away from crushing Tony and the Magikarp against the stone wall. Tony closed his eyes tight…and when he opened them, the Onix was floating in the air.

"Slow…" Came a sluggish voice, as a slowpoke stumbled out of the darkness, its psychic powers holding the Onix in place.

"Are you ok?" A girls voice said, as Tiffany emerged from the Shadows where slowpoke came from. The slowpoke tossed the Onix down the tunnel, and it roared in protest as it hit a wall.

Tony stood up and brushed himself off, as he smirked, "I would've been fine." Tiffany raised an eyebrow skeptically, and then recalled her slowpoke.

"You shouldn't be wandering around these caves with only a Magikarp." She said.

"I know that! I…uh…where is Magikarp?" Tony asked as he realized that he wasn't present.

"Carp! Carp!" Came the Magikarp's voice as Tony spun just in time to see the Magikarp flop into a large hole, with a ladder sticking out of it.

"Carrrrrrrpppppp!"

"Ack!" Tony yelled, running up to the ladder, and peering down it.

"Do think that's safe?" Tiffany asked, walking up behind Tony.

"Well, I'm about to find out!" Tony yelled, jumping onto the ladder, and sliding down it. He hit the ground with a thud, and quickly grabbed the Magikarp. Tiffany landed shortly after, and smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"You idiot! You could've been killed!" She growled, and Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Came a drawling voice from ahead, as two men walked into their sights. The men both wore smug sneers, and wore black uniforms with large red R's on the front.

"Hello there, pretty, you scared? Lost in these big bad caves? I'll keep you safe." The second one smirked, taking a step forward, as Tiffany jumped back behind Tony.

"Hey! Leave us alone!" Tony yelled.

"Or what? You'll have that Magikarp beat us? Ha!" The first one laughed.

Suddenly a light dropped down into the passage, And the Charmander that created it growled loudly, and a Bulbasaur, Johnny, and Lloyd followed after. Then Kat and Valerie landed next to them. Tiffany squealed and ran up to her friends, hugging them happily, while Johnny handed Tony his belt.

"Alright!" Tony said, releasing his Squirtle, and the two Rockets looked at each other, before fleeing into the dark.

After each of the parties said goodbye to each other, with Tiffany, Kat, and Valerie going back up the ladder, and Tony, Johnny, and Lloyd going deeper into the cave, our heroes approached a large rock. Setting their things on the ground they momentarily rested. Lloyd's Charmander wandered to the end of the room they were in, until it was only a small flame bobbing in the distance.

"It's official…I hate caves." Lloyd sighed, smacking his head on the rock. Suddenly a small shining stone tumbled down from the darkness above and struck the ground. Grabbing the stone Lloyd brought it up to his face, but couldn't see what it was.

"Charmander!" Lloyd yelled, and the tiny flame rushed back to them.

With the new light glittering off the stone, Lloyd could clearly see the shining stone.

"This is a Moon Stone!" Lloyd exclaimed, pocketing it, "Excellent."

Charmander suddenly growled, right as a rocket grunt came into the room.

"Hey!" the grunt yelled, as Tony, Johnny, and Lloyd stood up.

"Go Rattata!" Johnny yelled, and the small rat came out.

"Heh!" The grunt yelled, releasing his own Rattata. The Ratatta's both disappeared then reappeared on opposite sides of each other. Lloyd looked confused, and Tony whispered, "They both used quick attack."

Both rats spun and leapt at each other, rolling around on the ground, scratching and biting. Both trainers' calls fell to deaf ears, as the Ratattas kept mauling each other. With a final clash of teeth, Johnny's Rattata stood on the beaten body of the Grunts. Recalling the defeated pokemon, the grunt sent out A Zubat.

"Supersonic!" The grunt yelled, and the Zubat opened its mouth. It yelled a horrifying screech and the Rattata, whose ears were large, cried in pain. The scream hit the walls of the cave and echoed all around. After a few moments the screams faded. The Rattata stood it's ground, but when it leapt to attack the Zubat, it went in the wrong direction, hitting the wall. The Zubat flew close and clamped its fangs on the Rattata. The Rattata collapsed, and Johnny recalled it.

"Ha! Zubat! Get him!" The Grunt yelled, and the Zubat turned on Johnny, but a tongue of flame blew nearby the bat, and it fluttered out of the way. Lloyd's Charmander bounded at the Zubat, and one swift scratch took it to the ground, where another flame burned the Zubat.

"Gah! You cheat!" The Grunt yelled, turning on the spot, and bolting out of the cave.

"Can we please get going? This cave freaks me out!" Lloyd cried, as a Paras nipped at his pant leg, before Charmander growled at it, and it fled.

Reaching another large opening they found a man who was hunched over and studying two objects on the ground. Turning he spotted our heroes and yelled at them.

"Stay Back!"

"We're just passing by." Said Tony, holding out his hands.

The man didn't seem to hear Tony and shrieked, "No! You can't have one of my precise fossils!"

"Hey! Dude! We don't want your fossils!" Johnny growled.

"Fine! But you have to defeat me! Then you can have one!" The man said, rolling out a pokeball. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a Voltorb, who was glaring menacingly at Lloyd. Lloyd sent out his Mankey, who jumped up at finally being able to fight.

"Karate Chop!" Lloyd yelled, and the Mankey leapt from rock to rock in an attempt to confuse the Voltorb.

Lloyd smacked his head, while Tony shook his head, "Damn it! Mankey, Stop fooling around! Just hit him!" Lloyd yelled.

The Mankey looked hopefully at Lloyd, before sighing and lunging at the Voltorb, knocking out with one swift hit to the face.

"Gah!" The Nerd squealed, before sending out a purple pile of smelly sludge. It quickly formed up into a blob, its white eyes glaring at the Mankey. The Mankey lunged at the Grimer, striking it with its fist. The Grimer had a large indent where it was hit, but its blob-like body sprang back into position. It moved, or more accurately, rolled towards Mankey, and one of its hands came out and bonked the Mankey on the head. Mankey retaliated with another karate chop, but with little effect. The Grimer sort of gasped, before unleashing a wave of gas from its mouth, and the acrid stank washed over Mankey. When the gas cleared, Mankey lie incapacitated. Growling, Lloyd sent out his Charmander, and one ember disposed of the Grimer. Next, the nerd sent out a floating ball. The ball had many holes, each spewing forth a light gas. The Charmander leapt up and, its claws shining, slashed into the Koffing. It bellowed in pain and grew bright red.

"Watch out!" Lloyd yelled, as Tony and Johnny leapt behind some rocks. The explosion that followed shook the cave and sent Lloyd flying back a few feet.

"Ack…" Lloyd said, as he spat out dirt and wiped his mouth, his face and clothes covered in soot.

The Koffing lay unconscious, Charmander propped up against the wall in the same condition. The man sighed, and handed Lloyd a fossil, then running out of the room they were in. As our group continued down the cave, Johnny suddenly motioned them to stop. Next to the wall in the passage sit a small bug-like creature, which was sleeping. It had two mushrooms on its back, but unlike the previous Paras our heroes had encountered, this one was differently colored. Johnny pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at the Paras. Its being asleep had been its undoing, as miraculously, the Paras was caught in the ball.

"You lucky son of a bitch." Lloyd said, as he shook his head. Tony stood at the exit to the cave, breathing in the smell of the outside. "Ahhhhhh! Its sooooo goooood!" Tony moaned, and breathed deeply again. On the ground a piece of paper fluttered over, and Tony picked it up. Written on the poster were many various times for, apparently a concert-taking place in Vermillion soon. It advertised of a man with brown hair, who was playing a guitar while on a Rhyhorn. It said at the top in big letters;

Johnny Rock! One time only! In Vermilion! DON'T MISS IT!

Sniffing loudly, Tony let the paper flutter away in the wind, and when he looked up, was surprised to see Johnny and Lloyd already far ahead of him. He hurried to catch up.

YESSSSS! DONE!

Oh, and by the way, I **DO NOT **own pokemon or any of Nintendo and Gamefreaks creations, nor do I take credit for them.


	7. Battles, Boastings and Bill

Chapter Six

Previously:

_Sniffing loudly, Tony let the paper flutter away in the wind, and when he looked up, was surprised to see Johnny and Lloyd already far ahead of him._

_He hurried to catch up._

After stopping at Cerulean City, Tony decided to head out near the exit of Mt. Moon so he could get a little training. Johnny wanted to "See the sights" of Cerulean, but strangely enough, he lingered around Misty's gym more then anywhere else. And Lloyd said he was going to look around the bike shop. After training for a small period of time, Tony heard voices coming from the hills above him. Investigating further, Tony spotted two men in karate outfits, both apparently training vigorously. At Tony's approach, the man who was kicking repeatedly waved him over.

"You!" the man yelled.

"Me?" Tony asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes you! Who else?" The man barked, " You realize that the kick is more powerful the punch could ever be, right?" the man asked, kicking the ground for good measure. At the mention of kicking, the other man looked smugly over towards them.

"Uh…sure." Tony said hesitantly.

"Excellent! You deserve this!" The man said, handing Tony a TM for Mega Kick.

"Wow…thanks." Tony said, and as he started to turn, the other man waved him over as well.

"You just said that kicking was better to fool him right?" The man said throwing punches threw the air.

"Uh…" Tony started when the man cut in, "Of course you did! You must realize that punching is far superior to kicking!"

"I guess it…" Tony started, and the man suddenly clapped him on the shoulder, "Spectacular! Take this!" The man said, glaring at the other man while handing Tony another TM, only it was Mega Punch this time.

A Tony left the two men, who had started to bicker at each other; he suddenly spotted a man who stood in front of a large cave. He looked very beefy, and wore dark sunglasses. As Tony watched another man, around Tony's age approached the "Bouncer" as it seemed. The other man had bright orange hair, and was wearing a black shirt with white buttons. At the mans feet was a small brown animal that Tony recognized as an Eevee, only it was bright white instead of a normal brown. The man kept pestering the Bouncer, but the Bouncer kept shaking his head. Suddenly the Eevee kicked up a large cloud of sand. Tony jumped in surprise and peered into the cloud. When the sand cleared the Bouncer lay on the ground, unconscious, as it seemed. The Man looked at the body for a second before starting towards the cave.

"Hey!" Tony yelled, and the man looked at Tony in surprise, before smirking evilly and turning into the cave.

Running around the bend and towards the bridge known as Nugget Bridge, Tony skidded to a stop as he nearly crashed into a man with spiky brown hair.

"Whoa! Watch it kid!" The guy yelled, as Tony looked up into the face of Gary Oak.

"Well well, fancy meeting you here, Tony. Where are you headed off to so fast?" Gary asked.

Tony peered over Gary's shoulder to where the bouncer lay, and nervously shifted his feet as he tried to move past Gary, who blocked him every step of the way. "Somewhere."

"Well, if wherever your going isn't important to even have a name, then I'm sure it can be delayed for a little battle, eh?" Gary asked, unlocking a pokeball form his belt.

"Ugh!" Tony growled in frustration as he pulled his own pokeball out,

"Whatever, lets just make this quick!"

"That won't be a problem." Gary smirked, as he released his first pokemon, in the form of a large Bird.

The Pidgeotto cawed loudly, and flexed its wings, staring at the Squirtle before it. The Pidgeotto struck first, lashing out with remarkable speed. The Squirtle recoiled, and then squirted a blast of water at the Pidgeotto, who fluttered its wings irritably before taking to the sky. The Pidgeotto glared from the sky, and attempted another quick-attack, but Squirtle ducked into her shell right before Pidgeotto struck. Squirtle emerged from her shell and sprayed another blast of water, only to have it falter before getting close to Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto sped down again, only this time Squirtle hopped to the side before Pidgeotto struck, causing the large bird to crash into the ground. Running up to the bird's side, Squirtle swiftly Mega kicked the Pidgeotto, literally punting it over to Gary's feet.

Gary swore and sent out an Abra, which sat on the soil sleeping. Tony quickly recalled Squirtle, and sent out his Magikarp, then exchanging it again quickly for his Squirtle. The Squirtle hurriedly finished the Abra off, after minutes of trying to pin it down, due to the fact it wouldn't stop teleporting.

Gary then released a Rattata, who growled loudly, Tony switched to his own Pidgey, who fluttered angrily at the small rat. Kicking up a cloud of smoke using its wings, the Pidgey struck through the sand, smashing into the Rattata. The small rat retaliated by leaping and biting onto the Pidgey's leg, dragging it to the ground. Flapping feverishly the Pidgey created a defensive gust that launched the Rattata through the air, it landed and leapt back onto its feet. The Rattata hurried across the earth, biting Pidgey's wing so hard it created a flash of light when the jaws closed. Pidgey cawed loudly, then broke from Rattata's grasp, and sent another gust directly into Rattata, knocking it out.

Gary released his prized, and final pokemon, his Eevee, while Tony kept his Pidgey out. The Eevee struck fast, hitting the Pidgey in its chest, knocking it back, and out. Recalling Pidgey, Tony sent out Squirtle again. The Eevee charged, as did the Squirtle and they both crashed into each other at the same time, the Squirtles heavy shell pushing the Eevee back. The Eevee leapt back, and quickly smashed into the Squirtle, knocking it over. The Squirtle tried to get back onto its feet, but the Eevee leapt into the air and crashed down directly on Squirtles abdomen. Gasping loudly, Squirtle managed to roll over, standing on his feet, just in time to move out of Eevee's charge. The Eevee skidded, then turned on its heel and charged once again. Squirtle lifted its leg behind him, and drove his leg directly into Eevee's face. Landing on it's back; Eevee rolled back over, but was knocked down again when a blast of water hit it directly. The Eevee tried to get up, but flopped to the ground, beaten and worn out.

"What? Impossible!" Gary cried recalling his defeated pokemon.

Tony tried to move past Gary, but Gary stopped him, handing Tony a small electronic device.

"What's this?" Tony asked quickly.

"It's a Fame checker, duh. I don't need it, so you can have it." Gary smirked, "Your gonna need it."

Tony gave Gary a short glare, before stuffing the Fame checker into his backpack.

Tony rushed past all the people on the bridge, despite their obvious anger. Tony found that he had to turn left at the bridge and run through some tall grass before he could reach the cave, and the injured bouncer.

Entering the grass, Tony ran past a lone trainer, and made his way through the thick brush. As he navigated through the grass, he suddenly spotted a small brownish, yellowish creature sitting on the ground. Tony quickly ducked down and watched it. He was amazed to find that the small pokemon was sleeping. Quietly releasing his Squirtle, Tony commanded it to attack, but before the Squirtle could get an attack off, the Brown creature suddenly glowed white and disappeared. Scratching his head, Tony recalled Squirtle and made his way to the edge of the water. Peering into the water, Tony suddenly spotted something moving on the bottom of the stream. As much as Tony wanted to help the person who had been attacked, he would rather not risk being mauled by some ferocious water Pokemon.

Reluctantly turning back, Tony was surprised to find Johnny and Lloyd fighting their way through the bridge. Watching as Johnny's Rattata made quick work of the disguised rocket's Ekans and Zubat, Lloyd approached Tony.

"Where'd you go?" Lloyd asked, waving Johnny over.

"N…nowhere, it's a long story." Tony said with a quick glance towards the Cave where the Bouncer was.

"Whatever, We've been traveling all day, can we take a rest?" Johnny said, turning back towards the pokemon center, not waiting for an answer.

Tony and Lloyd followed after, talking about various things.

They slept all in one room, because the rest were taken, and Tony was stuck on the floor. During the night, Tony suddenly heard a crash, which sounded like trashcans. Getting up, Tony gazed through the window, and spotted a glowing yellow coin floating through the trash. Groping in the darkness for the nearest heavy object, Tony flung it down at the coin. It crashed into the trash, and the coin zoomed straight out of the trash. Tony finally rested down for a long sleep.

The peaceful sounds of the morning were abruptly cut off as Johnny's Voice rang out.

"Who threw all my stuff in the trash?"

Peering out the window Tony spotted Johnny's backpack sitting directly in the trash. Tony decided to ignore the raging Johnny, and instead chose to pack his own things up.

After Johnny's things had been restored back to their original state, they all determined that their next stop would be the PokeManiac Bill, who lived up in a sea cottage. Traveling past the Nugget Bridge, All three of our heroes navigated through the small maze, amazed to find the amount of trainers also heading to see Bill. Battle after battle, the trio managed to slowly work their way towards Bills house. As the house came into view they began to run towards the cottage. Suddenly a trainer stopped Tony demanding a battle.

Tony sighed and unclipped his Metapod, sending it out.

The Youngster sent out an Ekans, and it hissed at the opposing Cocoon. With another hiss, the snake struck quickly, wrapping around the Cocoon, squeezing it painfully. The Metapod managed to tackle, smashing the snake's body into the ground. The Ekans struck again, biting the Metapod, trying to poison it. The Metapod again smashed into the Ekans. The Ekans Hissed in protest and bit the Metapod, who looked nearly defeated. With one final smash, the Metapod shook free of the Ekans and knocked it out.

Both Tony and the Youngster looked surprised, as Lloyd whispered to Johnny, "Must have been a Critical hit."

Recalling his Metapod, Tony sent out Squirtle and made quick work out of the Youngsters Sandshrew.

With a blast of light, Metapod was released from his Pokeball and sent out on the ground. Glowing white, The Metapod suddenly cracked, breaking in half. Out of the ruined remains of the Metapod, a beautiful butterfly rose up, testing its wings out, it fluttered up, before returning to its pokeball.

"Hey, thanks kid. You evolved my Metapod!" Tony laughed, while the youngster grumbled, walking off.

Tony, Lloyd, and Johnny entered Bill's cottage, looking around excitedly. There was a computer with a large red button next to it, and various piles of junk around, but the most noticeable things in the room were the two large metal tubes on the back wall, connected by a large bar. In the center of the house sat a very disgruntled looking Clefairy

"Psh, there's only a Clefairy, let's go." Johnny said, turning to leave

"Wait! Don't Go!" The Clefairy suddenly yelled, running over to them, and tugging on Tony's pants.

"AH! Mutant freak pokemon! Hide!" Lloyd yelled, diving out the door.

Tony was about to follow suit, when the Clefairy piped up, yelling loudly over Lloyd's screams, "I'm no Pokemon! I'm human! Human! Name's Bill." The Clefairy said, holding out its hand.

Tony hesitantly shook the Clefairys hand, and it smiled broadly.

"Could you two do me a favor?" Bill/Clefairy asked, "I got switched into this body! If one of you could please press that big button over there when I get in this tube, thanks." Bill/Clefairy explained, getting into one of the large tubes.

At Bills/Clefairys signal, Johnny hit the large red button, and in an extravagant flash of light, both doors of the tubes flung open, smoke pouring out. Out of the tube the Clefairy was in, the same Clefairy came flying out of the tube, yelling its name loudly, before crashing out the door.

Seconds later Lloyd came rushing into the house, slamming the door behind him and peering out of it.

"That thing is pure evil!" he gasped, turning around and spotting bill, "huh?"

:Later:

Our heroes were sitting on the table at the pokemon center, drinking water while discussing recent battles.

"And then when my Metapod evolved? Awesome!" Tony boasted.

"Pssh, my Pidgey could kick your butterfree's ass." Johnny smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"It doesn't matter, my Pikachu would make quick work of your Pidgey anyway!"

"I'll show you guys how I'm better, by defeating the cerulean Gym leader tomorrow!" Johnny laughed.

Tony slammed his fist down on the table, "Not if I do first!"


	8. Gym Battles and Deception

Chapter Seven

Gym Battles and Deception

Previously:

"_I'll show you guys how I'm better, by defeating the cerulean Gym leader tomorrow!" Johnny laughed._

_Tony slammed his fist down on the table, "Not if I do first!"_

Tony awoke the following morning, refreshed and ready for his upcoming gym battle. He noticed that Lloyd and Johnny were both sleeping and grinning evilly.

"_This is going to be too easy!"_ Tony Thought, creeping past their slumbering bodies, and down the stairs, out the Pokecenter.

The morning light shined down brightly, and Tony walked immediately towards the gym, whistling. He reached the gym door, but right when he was about to grab the handle, it spun open by itself, and none other than Lloyd stood in the entrance.

"Looks like I beat you to the punch, eh Tony?" Lloyd smirked, pocketing the shiny gym badge.

"Wha? But you were asleep!" Tony gasped, before shaking his head, "Never mind, was Johnny here?"

"Not that I know of." Lloyd said, before strolling past Tony and towards the Pokecenter.

Growling angrily, Tony pushed open the door and walked in. Tony was abruptly hit with the smell of water and Chlorine. Tony smiled slightly, his love for water types and water itself making him feel at peace. Suddenly remembering what he was here to do, he strode past trainers, his feet hitting the wooden dock, echoing loudly, towards the back of the pool. Suddenly a girl stopped him.

"Hey! If you wanna fight Misty, you gotta fight me first. Then you can fight Misty…if you can even beat me." The girl said, emphasizing the If.

"Alright…" Tony said, unclipping on of his pokeballs. Misty stood nearby, a towel across her shoulders and her hair wet. It looked as though she was just swimming and she watched Tony and the girl while drying her hair.

"Go Goldeen!" The girl yelled, releasing a gold fish, with billowing fins flapping and a small horn on it's head. It flopped rather clumsily on the dock, until it hopped into the water, where it moved with grace and agility. Tony raised his open pokeball, and let his own fish go. The Magikarp flopped into the water itself, but failed to demonstrate the elegance and beauty of the Goldeen. The Magikarp swam around lazily, as the Goldeen came speeding at it, ramming into the Magikarp in the form of a tackle. The Magikarp panicked and fled to the safety of the dock, where Tony recalled it.

The girl raised an eyebrow; "You think that you'll be able to take on Misty with **that**?"

Tony only smirked, sending out his own Squirtle.

The Squirtle remained on the dock, forcing the Goldeen to hop on as well. As the Goldeen leaned its head back, Squirtle quickly ran forward. The Goldeen released a blast of water point-blank at the Squirtle. The tiny turtle simply walked through the stream, the water having little effect, and mega kicked the Goldeen in the face, causing it to fly backwards, into the wall of the gym, as it slid into the water.

The Goldeen slowly went from floating lifeless to actually swimming as it determinedly swam back towards Squirtle. The Goldeen leapt from the water, but Squirtle was there, waiting. It Mega punched the Goldeen in mid-air, sending it spiraling back into the water, where this time it didn't move.

Recalling her defeated pokemon, the girl sighed in defeat, Tony and Squirtle walked over to Misty, who stood on her platform.

"Impressive. This should be fun. I'm Misty, Cerulean City gym Leader, and master of water." Misty said, shaking Tony's hand and unclipping a pokeball from her belt, hurling it into the water. An orangish star appeared, the large jewel of it glowing as it spun through the water. Squirtle prepped itself for combat, and waited for the Staryu's attack.

The Staryu leapt out of the water, its pointed edges spinning dangerously fast as it zoomed past Squirtle like a U.F.O. Squirtle evaded, but teetered over the edge of the dock, falling into the water, arms flailing. The Staryu rammed into Squirtle, sending her sprawling through the water, but she quickly recovered. The Squirtle swam straight at the Staryu, mega punching it directly into its crystal core. The Staryu teetered off course a bit, slightly dazed.

"Staryu! Show'em my secret move! Water Pulse!" Misty shouted, and the Staryu reacted on Misty's command.

The Staryu's core glowed brightly, and a wave suddenly passed through Squirtle. From Tony's point of view it looked harmless, but that obviously wasn't the case as Squirtle held her head in between her hands in pain. The Squirtle recovered quickly though, and delivered another mega punch and then a swift mega kick as well. The Staryu's crystal dimmed and it hit the bottom of the pool, fainted. Suddenly a blinding light engulfed Squirtle, and when it cleared, a larger turtle stood in her place. Tony's newly evolved Wartortle smiled broadly as Tony recalled it.

Misty smiled confidently, and released another star-type Pokemon. The Starmie's points were more plentiful, and even looked sharper. Tony released his Magikarp, letting it experience it's own part of the battle, and recalled him right away, sending his Butterfree out.

The large butterfly fluttered over the pool, just as it's name suggests. The Starmie Shot a blast of water at the Butterfree, but he quickly avoided it.

"Confusion!" Tony shouted.

The Butterfree's eye's glowed briefly as a psychic blast was hurtled at the Starfish. Strangely, as the blast connected, the Starmie own jewel glowed brightly, and the Starmie seemed to take little damage.

"What?" Tony asked, and Misty smiled, "Bad luck for you, Starmie's part Psychic type."

The Starmie spun out of the water, spinning into the Butterfree, and the Butterfree plummeted into the water. As it struggled to get back into the sky, and well placed water pulse sent the Butterfree right back into his Pokeball.

Grimacing, Tony sent his Pidgey out, and the Pidgey flew over the battlefield. The Starmie attempted to blast Pidgey out of the sky, but Pidgey was much more adapted to flight and easily avoided the attacks. Pidgey sent a gust down at Starmie, whirling up water, and connecting with the Starmie. The Starmie was tossed up into the air, and Pidgey connected again with a rough slam attack. The Starmie landed in the water, and immediately shot a blast of water at the Pidgey, hitting its wing. The Pidgey fell into the water as well, and the Match was over for him then.

Tony swallowed, and sent his Wartortle out again. The Wartortle was still tired, but she stood tall and ready for fighting. When the Starmie projected out of the water at the Wartortle, she expected it, and jumped, landing on the Starmie, pushing it into the wooden dock. Splinters got knocked up as Starmie's points dug into the wood. The Wartortle Mega punched the jewel again, and the Jewel cracked slightly, sending the Starmie into Unconsciousness instantly.

With a sigh of defeat, Misty handed over her badge, and Tony spun to find Johnny at the door. Johnny held up a small shiny object, and Tony recognized it to be an exact replica of the badge he's just received. Meeting with Johnny, Tony growled, "Are you telling me both you **and** Lloyd beat me to Misty?"

"Afraid so…" Johnny smirked.

"Arg! I didn't even need to fight her too!" Tony roared, as he made his way out of the gym.

"One thing I don't understand. When I woke up, you both were still sleeping. How'd you beat me?" Tony asked.

"Meh, I put some pillows under there and hoped you wouldn't notice." Johnny Replied.

"ARG!"

Later that day, Tony and CO. were getting ready to leave the town, when Tony spotted and orange-haired youth striding across the ground.

"_Its that guy with the Eevee!" _Tony thought, narrowing his eyes, he marched after him.


	9. Small Battles, Angry Gaurds

Chapter Eight

Previously:

_Later that day, Tony and CO. were getting ready to leave the town, when Tony spotted and orange-haired youth striding across the ground. _

"_Its that guy with the Eevee!" Tony thought, narrowing his eyes, he marched after him._

"Hey you!" Tony yelled, and the orange haired kid turned around.

"Yeah? What?" he asked.

"I saw what you did to that guy in front of the cave!" Tony accused.

"So? What are you gonna do about it?" The boy asked, smirking.

"Here! Let me show you!" Tony growled, releasing his Wartortle.

"Hmph. You don't know what your doing." The boy said, as his Pale white Eevee hopped off his shoulder, and growled.

Tony was about to issue hi first command when a police officer approached them, "Hey! No fighting town! Your causing unneeded trouble." The cop said, looking at Tony,

Johnny, Lloyd, and the boy. Suddenly his eyes widened when he looked at the boy. He pointed at something shiny and brown in the boy's pocket, and shouted, "Hey! That TM has been reported stolen!" The boy's Eevee quickly kicked up a cloud of sand, and when Tony managed to see again, he was gone, as well as the cop.

"What was that all about?" Johnny asked, but Tony ignored the question and instead turned towards the south of town.

They approached the large fenced area, and found nothing but another one of those strange plants that Johnny was obsessed with.

"See! We have to do something with this stupid plant!" Johnny yelled, "How do we get past it.

"Don't ask me…" Tony sighed.

"Roar!" Johnny yelled, kicking the plant, and then grabbing his foot it pain, causing a girl and her Slowbro to look over at them.

Lloyd apologized, and they had to instead head over to where the policeman was to ask how to leave town.

They found the policeman in front of a house taking notes on a clipboard. He raised an eyebrow when they walked near, and yawned loudly.

"What happened here officer?" Tony asked, and the man stared at him.

"Someone was robbed…can you stop talking to me? I'm kinda busy here." The officer

Said in a gruff voice, and he turned his back to them, muttering.

"Fine…" Tony said, and they walked into the house.

The inside of the house was completely trashed, bookshelves turned over and books scattered everywhere. Muddy poke prints were on the ground, and couch cushions and stuffing lay everywhere. A man stood with his back to him, staring at a picture frame that had broken.

"Excuse me sir, do you-" Tony started when the man suddenly spun, brandishing a pokeball and looking around. Seeing Tony's party he sighed and clipped the pokeball back on his belt.

"I'm sorry…I'm just a little…Frazzled." The man said, shaking his head.

"Oh…do you happen to know who did this?" Lloyd asked.

The man shook his head, "No, I came home and my TM was gone and the back door was wide open.

Tony and Co. left through the back door as well, and spotted a Team Rocket member in the backyard looking very confused. He spotted them and suddenly freaked out.

"Wha! You…you get outta here! I'm not getting arrested here! You're not turning me in!" The rocket grunt cried, and Johnny stepped forwards.The Rocket Grunt released a small bluish humanoid pokemon, and it growled loudly.

"Get'em Machop!"

Johnny released his Paras, and it scuttled over towards the Machop. The Paras lunged at the Machop, leaving a cut across its chest from its pointy claws. The Machop scoffed and brought its hand downwards, crushing into the Paras. The Machop growled and rushed at Paras, but Paras scuttled out of the way, and retaliated with a burst of powder. The Machop stiffened as the powder paralyzed him. The Paras seemed to smirk before diving into Machop and furiously scratching it, knocking it out.

"Augh!" The Rocket growled, sending out his next pokemon, a chubby creature that stood upright, colored brown and orange. The Drowzee moaned sleepily and prepared for battle. Johnny recalled Paras and sent out his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaurs vines whipped out, crashing against the Drowzee, who retaliated by shuffling over to Bulbasaur and pounding him on the head. Bulbasaur growled as it's vines beat against the Drowzee more, and the Drowzee started glowing. Its eyes glowed bright and with a series of hand movements, it sent Bulbasaur into a deep slumber. The Drowzee then continued to pound the Bulbasaur into the ground. Bulbasaur awoke suddenly and flung the Drowzee away with its vines. It weakly stood up, and looked very weak.

Johnny was about to recall Bulbasaur when it turned to look at Johnny and growled. Johnny looked surprised before nodding and replacing his pokeball.

"Um…what just happened?" Lloyd asked.

"This is amazing! I've never seen such teamwork from a new trainer. Granted I haven't seen a lot of new trainers, but still!" Tony gaped. Lloyd looked over at Tony and poked him.

"Well? What was that with Bulbasaur?"

"Hmm? Oh…I don't know. I think Bulbasaur doesn't want to give up." Tony suggested.

The Bulbasaur suddenly shot a seed into the Drowzee's fur, and it glowed brightly, Bulbasaurs bulb glowing in tune with the seed. When the glowing stopped, Bulbasaur looked stronger, while Drowzee looked weaker. The Drowzee dashed at Bulbasaur, but it hopped sideways, and clothes lined Drowzee with its vines. The Drowzee didn't get back up.

"What? You little cheater! You…I…Ack!" The Team Rocket member suddenly seized up, before peering at Johnny, "Here…Have the stupid TM…just don't turn me in!" With that, the Rocket fled into the woods.

Johnny stood with the TM, before opening his backpack. The brown Disc was inches away from Johnny's backpack before a loud "Ahem." Was heard.

Tony was glaring at Johnny, "So…you gonna give that TM back?"

Johnny sighed, as he went into the house, returning a few minutes later with the Disc in hand. He glared at Tony before putting it into his backpack.

"The guy said since I went through so much to get it, he was watching the battle, that I could keep it." Johnny explained, and Tony shrugged, as they set off and way from Cerulean. They found themselves standing at a large hill, with many small cliffs and patches of grass. In the center of the hill was a small house, with smoke drifting lazily up from the chimney. Climbing down the hills they approached the house and read "Day care center" on the sign on the front.

"Should we check it out?" Lloyd asked, and Johnny shook his head, "Forget that. I'm not leaving my pokemon with some stranger."

Tony shrugged and followed after Johnny, who had proceeded down the path. Lloyd gave the center one last glance before turning after his friends.

They approached a guardhouse, leading to Saffron city, and were stopped inside by a guard.

"Nobody is allowed. Now get out! NOW! OUT!" The guard yelled irritably as Tony, Lloyd, and Johnny stopped in their tracks, attempting to all get out at the same time. Tony heard the guard grumble under his breath. "Frickin'…Kids…. yelling…Thirsty…."

"What was that guys problem?" Johnny grumbled.

"Just leave it alone…Guy's just had that job for too long." Lloyd said, as he pointed at the Underground Tunnel, "We gotta go under."

Next Chappie! Yays!


	10. New Captures and Exciting Battles

**Chapter Nine**

_Previously:  
"Just leave it alone…Guy's just had that job for too long." Lloyd said, as he pointed at the Underground Tunnel, "We gotta go under."

* * *

_

Tony opened the door to the underground tunnel, and a sharp breeze met him, whipping up his clothes. He heard Lloyd shiver behind him, and he stepped inside, Johnny and Lloyd following. Tony gasped loudly because he couldn't even see the exit form the tunnel, and the gasp echoed around before fading away. The tunnel itself was dimly lit, and a breeze was still evident. They walked forwards, their footsteps reverberating all around them. Another gust of wind sprang up, and blew in Tony's direction. There was a sudden sharp cry from Johnny, before all Tony heard was muffled yelling.

Spinning on his heel, Tony spotted Johnny peeling a piece of paper off his face. The breeze had blown it right into his face.

"Ack! I could have just died!" Johnny gasped, tossing the paper behind him. Lloyd grabbed the paper in midair just as another breeze arose.

"Look!" Lloyd suddenly yelled, showing Tony and Johnny the paper.

Johnny Rock!  
Concert in Vermillion!  
Don't miss it!  
You'll be sorry!  
One of a time deal.  
FREE, FREE, FREE!

"No way!" Johnny exclaimed, and him and Lloyd nodded, running off to the exit, before Tony yelled at them, "Wait! What's happening?"

All Tony got in response was an echoed "See you in Vermillion."

Shrugging, Tony continued walking down the path on his own. He finally emerged from the tunnel, and was surprised to find it nighttime already.

"How long were we in there?" He asked himself. He suddenly noticed that Vermillion was completely illuminated, not to mention loud, as music and people talking drifted out from the city. Spotlights shown through the night sky to light up even the sky above Vermillion. Tony also noticed no trainers were present and wondering if he was going to be able to get anymore training done before he goes to sleep. On his way to the city, a sudden white blur nicked his pants, and he turned to find a Meowth with his Pokedex in its mouth. Tony clapped his hand to his back pocket only to find a hole there.

"Hey! Give that back you little thief!" Tony yelled, pointing at the small cat.

The coin glittered on its head as though taunting him, and it mewed before turning and running away.

"Hey! Butterfree, Go!" Tony yelled, and his Butterfree emerged.

"Paralyze that Cat!" Tony yelled. As fast as the cat was, Butterfree fluttered down and spread an orange powder all over the cat. It meowed as it hit the ground, the Pokedex skimming on the ground. The cat tried to get up, but a psychic blast from Butterfree sent it deeper into the dirt.

Tony lazily tossed a pokeball onto the cat, and prepared to retrieve his new pokemon. The ball wiggled, once, twice, before suddenly breaking as the Meowth hissed loudly.

Tony gaped and barely managed to dodge the Meowths claws as he fell backwards. Butterfree swooped in to protect its master, only to be on the wrong end of a scratch attack. Suddenly there was a loud crackling noise, and Tony looked to see the Electricity in Vermillion go out, blanketing them all in darkness. The Meowths coin sparkled when the moonlight hit it, illuminating it.

"So you're the little devil who keeps showing up in the dark. Wonder how you made it all the way to Viridian." Tony said, as his Butterfree fluttered above the Meowth. The Meowth only hissed again and leapt up to hit the Butterfree again. The Butterfree responded by releasing another round of dust, this one causing the Meowth to become drowsy and it fell to the ground, snoring. This time Tony's pokeball succeeded in capturing the cat, and it became Tony's newest pokemon.

The lights in Vermillion flared up like nothing happened, and Tony strode into the city for the first time. He healed up his pokemon and wandered to the concert that was taking place. He spotted Lloyd and Johnny and met with them.

"Isn't this awesome?" Lloyd yelled, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… Anyway, I just wanted you to know I'm going to go to the center and hit the hay." Tony replied, and Johnny nodded, along with Lloyd.

Suddenly the lights went dark again, and a Shirtless Guy with a guitar across his neck came riding onto the stage on a Rhyhorn. The huge Creature roared and snorted, while the shirtless guy applauded himself.

"Who's Ready to RAWWWWWWWK?" The man Yelled, holding the microphone out to the audience, who cheered, "I know I am! Now I'm gonna do y'all a favor, and I'm gonna challenge on of you loyal fans! Yeah! Can you believe it?" Johnny Rock yelled.

Tony shook his head and started to leave, when the spotlight shined on him.

"We have our challenger folks, but what's this? Is he running from me?" Rock laughed.

Tony growled, and spun on the spot, making his way through the crowd, towards Rock, who had dismounted his Rhyhorn.

"Don't disappoint me now, come at me with everything you've got!" Rock smirked.

"Go Butterfree!" Tony yelled.

The Rhyhorn charged at the Butterfree, roaring loudly as it neared, and Butterfree barely had time to flutter out of the way. Moving upwards so the Rhyhorn couldn't reach it, the Butterfree planned its next move. The Butterfree's eyes glowed with psychic power, and it launched a confusion at the Rhyhorn.

The attack hit the Rhyhorn head on, but its dull mind seemed unaffected. It roared again, and its body suddenly sparked, an electric blast hurtling towards the Butterfree. The bolt lanced through the butterfly, and it shook with electricity, before fainting and falling to the ground.

The crowd whooped and cheered as the display went on, and Tony grumbled, recalling his Butterfree. "Go! Meowth! Prove to me your worth keeping!"

The Meowth landed with a hiss on all fours, its tail standing straight out. The Rhyhorn acted fast, rushing across the stage at the scratch cat. The Meowth leapt up and landed on it's back, skillfully running across the Rhyhorn and landing on the ground behind it.

"Alright! Now! Do what I taught you!" Tony yelled.

The Meowth showed no signs of recognition, but its belly suddenly started expanding like it was going to spit up. The Rhyhorn slowly turned, just as the coin on Meowths head glinted bright, and a wave of water splashed out, drenching the Rhyhorn who roared. The water pulse hit directly, yet the Rhyhorn charged forwards anyway, slamming into the Meowth and sending it flailing off the stage into the dirt.

Growling, Tony recalled his Meowth and grabbed another ball. Suddenly the shockwave the Rhyhorn used earlier flashed through his mind, and he let go of the ball. Tony raised his hand and sighed. "I'm out of pokemon."

"What are you talking about?" Rock asked, pointing at his belt, "You've got more right there!"

"No…they will all lose! They are all water and weak to electricity! I don't fell like putting them through pointless suffering." Tony shook his head, stepping back.

"Well, if you want." Rock said, before turning back to the audience, "It looks like my Contender has giving up folks! Lets all give him a round of applause before we go back to Rockin'!"

The concert resumed after Tony left the stage, maneuvering through the crowd to reach the Pokecenter, where he healed his pokemon and went to bed for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Tony woke up and left outside after cleaning himself up. Despite having stayed up later then him, and being at a concert for the night, Lloyd and Johnny both managed to get up before him and both stood in front of the Vermillion city gym. 

"Hey!" Tony called, waving.

"Morning." Lloyd said as Tony approached.

"I can't believe you guys like Johnny Rock…" Tony said, shaking his head, "He's a douche."

"No, I only go to the concerts to study his techniques, you know he's beaten all the gyms?" Johnny explained holding up a small used notebook labeled rather crudely, "My Awesome Tacticz!"

"Uh…" Tony said, eying the small book, "Anyway, I can't believe someone like him beat all the gyms."

"Uh-huh, he even challenged the elite four, but lost!" Johnny explained.

"Yeah!" Lloyd piped up, "They say that's why he challenges people in his concerts, to train."

"Oh…so…what are we doing here? Why aren't you in there fighting?" Tony asked.

Johnny sighed, "The path is blocked by one of those weird plants." While Lloyd replied sullenly, "I can't believe we actually have to do something with these stupid plants."

Johnny punched Lloyd in the shoulder, "Told you!" Tony looked around the area to see a large ship in the distance, "Look! The S.S Anne!"

"So?"

"So I have a ticket you idiots!"

"Oh…yeah…"

"But how are we all supposed to get on with one ticket?" Lloyd asked, and Tony shrugged, "I dunno, maybe I can convince the dude, it's worth a shot."

Tony started walking towards the large yacht, Johnny and Lloyd following after.

They approached a man in a sailor outfit, and he took the ticket from Tony with a smiling face. Tony looked back at Johnny and Lloyd before turning to the man, "Do you think you can let my friends come with me, even if they don't have tickets?" Tony asked.

The man's smiling face suddenly changed demeanor in the blink of an eye, and he scoffed loudly before saying No. Tony turned toward his friends as the man read over his ticket, "Sir, your stamp?" The man asked, And Tony extended his hand to be stamped.

"Sirs?" The man asked towards Johnny and Lloyd, who looked on in surprise. "Wha? But you just said no!" Tony asked, and the sailor nodded, "Yes, but I just read the ticket, it says right here, "This ticket includes two guests"" The man said, Stamping both Johnny and Lloyd's hand.

"Well that's cool!" Tony exclaimed, "lets go." He said, following the ramp leading into the large boat.

* * *

Inside the S.S. Anne, Tony and CO. found their room rather easily, and they rested in it for a second, before deciding what to do next. Johnny decided to take a nap, while Lloyd and Tony went to take a look around the ship. 

As they walked down the hallways of the ship, a taunting voice came from behind them.

"Well, well, well." The voice repeated as Tony and Lloyd spun around. They spun around to see Tiffany, Kat, and Valarie.

"How did you get a ticket?" Lloyd asked in disbelief, as Tiffany flashed three tickets.

"We bought them! Tiffany's dad is rich!" Kat laughed, and Tiffany blushed, fingering her pokeball and looking at Tony, "How about a battle?"

"I'm ok, thanks, not really in the mood…" Tony sighed, putting his hand in his pockets as Tiffany pouted.

"I'll fight you!" Lloyd said, pulling out his pokeball, but before Tiffany could, Kat jumped in front of her, "I wanna take him on!" she smirked.

They both assumed battle positions, and Tony leaned in towards Lloyd, "Be careful, you don't know her strategy!" Lloyd only smirked, holding out his first pokeball.

They both released their pokemon at the same time. Lloyd's Charmander stood proudly on the polished floors of the halls, while A small brown pokemon holding a bone stood opposite. The Cubone, rushed forwards right away, and Tony got nervous, "Lloyd, be careful! Ground is good vs. fire!"

The bone struck the deck where Charmander was moments before, and it hissed, unleashing a ember at the Cubone, which scorched its skull armor, but did no damage.

The cubone leapt in victory, his bone coming down on Charmander's head with a crash. The Charmander still stood, and its claws glowed brightly, as it slashed at the stunned Cubone, striking it right across the belly. The Cubone leapt back, rubbing its tummy, before glaring at the Charmander through the slits in the bone.

The Charmander gleefully hissed, prancing around, taunting the Cubone. Angered, the cubone glowed an eerie red, before rushing at the Charmander again.

"Heh! We wont fall for the same thing twice! Charmander, show them the move we learned from Tony!"

Tony cocked his head in puzzlement and watched as the Charmander shifted its battle stance, and right as the Cubone reached him, jumped to the side, and struck with a mega punch directly into the Cubones stomach. The only sound was the bone clattering on the ground as the Cubone fainted across Charmander's shoulder.

"Ok then, you might want to stand back, this next one is a doozy!" Kat yelled.

Recalling her Cubone, Kat sent out her next pokemon. This pokemon filled up the entire hallway and more. The large Rock snake, Onix, roared loudly, causing several people to yell from their rooms.

Charmander shook visibly, before shaking his head to calm himself. Suddenly before he could prepare, the Onix's tail whipped from nowhere, crushing the Charmander into the wall, knocking it unconscious instantly.

"Holy crap, this Onix is in an entirely different bracket from the ones we've met before!" Tony said, astounded, as Kat blushed.

"Erg…ok! Go! Mankey!" Lloyd yelled, releasing the small pig monkey. "Ok! Unleash the move we talked about! The Patented Pig-Monkey Pummel!"

The Mankey snorted, jumping up onto the Onix's head. It shook to try and it get the monkey off, but it clung on the Onix's horn. Striking down on the Onix's head multiple times, the Mankey was showering everyone with chips of stone and dust. Climbing down the wounded Onix's body, the Mankey proceeded to beat franticly at the Base of the great stone snake. Finally the Onix couldn't take the abuse from the Mankeys powerful tiny fists anymore, and it shuddered before crashing to the ground.

Kat groaned in anger as she released her next pokemon, a Geodude.

Looking at the Mankey, one could've swore it had smirked as it grabbed the Geodude by both its arms and swung it around before jumping up and launching it into the ground, quickly ending the battle.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head as he recalled his Mankey, and Kat looked angry, "You could've said you had a fighting type."

"You didn't ask!" Lloyd replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Wasn't there another guy with you?" Valarie asked, peering around.

"Oh, he was tired, so he's taking a little nap." Lloyd explained, before Tony nudged him hard, "Oh! Him! No, he's…uh...working out and doing manly things…yeah…" Lloyd said quickly, and Kat laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to fight?" Tiffany asked Tony, pointing at him and making puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Tony said, before spotting Tiffany's Puppy dog eyes, his defenses breaking away, "Ugh…Fine…one quick battle!"

"Yippee!" Tiffany yelled, jumping up.

As Tony took Lloyd's place on the makeshift battlefield, Tiffany doing the same to Kat's, he smirked at Tiffany, "I hope you don't think I'm gonna go easy just 'cause your cute. I'm going all out!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Tiffany replied, smirking as well.

* * *

**_:::::Ugh, I have been gone for too long. Writers Block. Boredom. Laziness. Alien invasions. Anyway, I have got to get more focused! Slaps face yeah! That works…_**

**_Thanks and sorry to anyone who actually reads this crap, hopefully I can get back on track after this._**


	11. Battles, Battles, and more Battles

**Chapter Ten**  
Battles, Battles, and more Battles.

Previously:  
_As Tony took Lloyd's place on the makeshift battlefield, Tiffany doing the same to Kat's, he smirked at Tiffany, "I hope you don't think I'm gonna go easy just 'cause your cute. I'm going all out!" _

"_I wouldn't have it any other way!" Tiffany replied, smirking as well.

* * *

_

"Go! Poliwag!" Tiffany called, and a burst of light introduced a small round tadpole, that jumped up happily.

"Alright! Time to go!" Tony called out, as his Pidgey was released. In the small hallway of the boat, Pidgey didn't have a lot of room to maneuver, but it fluttered into the air anyways.

The Poliwag jumped up and a spiral of light shot out of its belly, but Pidgey swerved to avoid it, tackling into the Poliwag, who rolled away.

"Crap, don't get hit by that hypnosis, Pidgey, stay in the air!" Lloyd called, and Tony nodded.

Another Hypnosis blasted out, barely missing the small bird. The Pidgey stopped in midair and with one powerful flap, sent a flurry of winds at the Poliwag, who was knocked aside. Righting itself, the tadpole launched a blast of water that struck dead on, and the Pidgey fluttered soaked to the ground. Seeing an opportunity, the Poliwag launched another hypnosis, which hit the bird.

The Pidgey's eyes got droopy, but it shook off the hypnosis and took to the air again. It sent another gust at the Poliwag, and this time the tadpole didn't get up.

Scowling, Tiffany withdrew her Poliwag and sent out her next pokemon, and small crab.

The Pidgey flew downwards, but the Krabby scuttled sideways and pinched the Pidgey's wing in its claw, sending it spinning into the wall, and into unconsciousness. Tony threw out his next pokemon, his Meowth, who mewed quietly, eyeing the crab like a seafood dinner.

The Krabby rushed forwards in a zigzag pattern, and smashed it's pincher down where the Meowth just was. Spinning, the Krabby eyed its surroundings in search of the small cat. A sudden hiss announced the location of the Meowth, clinging to the wall of the hallway. Its coin glowed bright and the Meowth rushed at the Krabby, hitting it.

Upon contact, the sound of something hitting the ground could be heard, but a burst of smoke exploded outwards, quickly dispersing, The Krabby stood in the same spot, dazed, and with coins littering around it. The scratch cat was clinging the opposite wall this time. The Krabby turned towards the cat, and foam started emerging from its mouth. The Meowth leapt again, its coin shining bright, while the Krabby unleashed a flurry of bubbles, hitting the Meowth as it sped through the air. Another burst of smoke declared the attack had hit, and when it cleared, both the Meowth and the Krabby lay knocked out.

As Tony and Tiffany recalled their pokemon, a sailor suddenly ran up to them, "Hey! Hey! Knock it off, this is a luxury cruise, not a coliseum, get back to your rooms!"

Grumbling, both groups departed, after saying their goodbyes. "To be continued!" Tony yelled as they returned to their room to heal their pokemon. The found Johnny awake, and all three of them decided to go see the captain of this ship. On the way there they fought in a few battles and collected a few items.

"Sparky! What are you doing here?" A voice asked, and none other then Gary Oak himself emerged from the captains room. Sighing, Lloyd and Johnny both told Tony they were going to meet him back in the room, and that they didn't want to deal with the always-cocky Gary.

"So? What are you doing here?" Gary asked.

"I…I don't need to explain to you." Tony growled.

"Hmph, there's been a lot of weird people on the ship today…" Gary said.

"What's that mean?" Tony asked.

"There was a guy here earlier, he was a weirdo, had orange hair." Gary explained.

"What! Where?" Tony yelled, looking around.

"Out on the deck. Why?" Gary asked, and Tony started to turn, "Hey! You can't run from me! You know we've got to battle!"

"Fine, then let's hurry this up." Tony growled, releasing his Wartortle.

"Glad to, Go Kadabra!" Gary called.

The yellowish pokemon appeared on the ground, holding its spoon like a weapon, while the Wartortle stood balanced. Wartortle unleashed a blast of water, but the Kadabra suddenly disappeared in a flash of light and appeared behind Wartortle, sending a blast of psychic energy into Wartortle. Going into it's shell and popping out of the opposite sides; Wartortle unleashed another blast of water, nailing the Kadabra, who reeled back.

Before the Kadabra could recover, Wartortle was there, with a fist in its belly. The mega punch was too much for the physically weak Kadabra, and it was quickly recalled.

Gary's Pidgeotto was next, flapping its wings threateningly, and diving and the Wartortle, who spun out of the way on her shell. The Wartortle shot a blast of water into the Pidgeotto, but it took the hit and crashed into the Wartortle. The Wartortle was unconscious, and the Pidgeotto flapped lazily into the air, weakened.

Tony sent out his own Pidgey to attack, and in a flurry of wind, it struck the Pidgeotto off guard. With another rush of wind, the Pidgeotto was knocked senseless. A sudden shining light enveloped around Pidgey, and it became a sleeker, larger bird, a little smaller then Gary's Pidgeotto.

"Alright! Good job Pidgey! Or should I say Pidgeotto!" Tony congratulated, and the Pidgeotto cawed in agreement.

"Pssh, who cares? I caught my Pidgeotto at a higher level then most anyway. Go Raticate!" Gary yelled, releasing the large brown rat, which growled fiercely.

" At least I treat mine well! Go Meowth! Time for a game of Cat and mouse!" Tony called, releasing his own cat.

The Meowth hissed at the Raticate and leapt for it, landing on it's back. It bit down on the fur of the large rat, which shrieked and shook furiously. A sudden rip was heard, and Meowth was flung off the rat, landing away with a clump of brown fur in its mouth. The Raticate growled loudly and ran at the cat, and a flash of light split the air as it clamped down on the cats shoulder.

Both animals went tumbling down, and Meowth countered with a pulse of water that washed the rat off of it. The Raticate stood up, and teetered slightly, confused. With one last blast of water, the wounded Meowth ended the Raticate's time on the battlefield.

"Go, Eevee!" Gary called, releasing his last pokemon.

The Eevee strutted out on to the field. Tony recalled his Meowth and released his Butterfree. The butterfly fluttered above the small brown cat, and sprinkled a powder all around it. The Eevee tried to dodge it, but the powder struck. The Eevee's eyes drooped and it fell to the ground. It only took three consecutive confusions after that to knock the sleeping Eevee into a deeper sleep.

"Hmm, is it just me or do you keep getting easier to beat?" Tony asked, as he ran towards the deck, leaving the dumbfounded Gary standing beaten.

"Wha? Impossible…"

* * *

Tony burst out on the deck of the boat, looking around for any sign of the orange haired boy. He sighed when he realized the boy wasn't here and leaned on the railing of the deck. The breeze rustled what hair was out of his cap, and he looked around thoughtfully. He looked out over vermillion, and suddenly spotted a flash of orange hair entering the vermillion gym. Gasping Tony ran back to his room. He burst into the room, and Johnny was sitting in a chair, looking through his backpack, his Ratatta was sleeping in a ball behind him. Lloyd was sleeping on the bed.

"Guys, quick, we gotta go to the gym!" Tony shouted, pointing franticly at the door. Johnny jumped up in his seat, the chair falling backwards, almost smashing his Ratatta. The Ratatta squealed and leapt up on the bed, landing on Lloyd, who awoke with a shout, flinging the Ratatta into Tony's face. The small purple rat struggled furiously as Tony tried to wrench it off, finally flinging it at Johnny, who had his pokeball out, recalling it.

"Anyway, this is just the attitude we have to have. Beat all the gyms, GO TEAM!" Johnny yelled, running out the door, Tony following after. Lloyd remained on his bed, looking around sleepily, "Huh? What just happened?"

* * *

Lloyd met back up with Johnny at the strange tree, which Johnny smirked at.

"Check this out." Johnny said, as he released his Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Cut!" Johnny yelled.

The Bulbasaur reacted fast, a lightning quick vine shooting out and cutting directly through the tree, which fell off in two halves, opening the way.

"Haha!" Johnny cried, hugging his Bulbasaur "lets go!"

They entered the gym, and Tony felt his hair stand on end from static electricity. The room was futuristic, with many garbage cans and a series of electric fences kept the gym leader secure from challengers. Tony could make out the orange haired boy taking to a burly blond man. They were disappointed and frustrated to find the gym to be a puzzle. The puzzle consisted of a bunch of garbage cans and button at the bottom of them. After a painstaking search, and shuffling through many crumpled pieces of Lt. Surge memorabilia, they managed to shut down the electric fields.

The three approached the gym leader, and the orange haired boy's eyes widened at seeing Tony, who glared back. Johnny took a step forward, brandishing a pokeball, "I wish to challenge the third gym leader, Lt. Surge." He addressed.

The Lt. smirked, "If you think you can beat me, go ahead, but your friends can't watch." He said, in a gruff demanding voice. Tony quickly stepped forwards, " Um, I'm Professor Oak's…uh…Protégée, and he has me in charge of collecting and recording every living pokemon. I was thinking it would be good if I could observe some electric pokemon in action?" Tony explained, holding out the Pokedex.

Lt. Surge inspected the Pokedex, before nodding to Tony, "Professor Oak gave me my first pokemon, if you're working for him, then you're welcome to observe." He smiled, "You!" he yelled, turning towards Lloyd, "Out, before I make you get out!" Lloyd gave one last reproachful look, before exiting out of the gym.

Lt. Surge grabbed a pokeball off his belt and rolled it off his hand. It landed on the ground, and large eyes opened up. The Voltorb rolled forwards.

"Go! Rattata!" Johnny yelled, and the jittery purple rat appeared in a flash of light. It immediately disappeared and the voltorb looked around.

"Voltorb, don't fall for it, watch the dust on the ground!" Lt. Surge laughed, arms folded across his chest.

Sure enough, one could see the line of dust from where the Ratatta had just run. Just as the turned to ram, the Voltorb spun itself quickly, and the Ratatta couldn't find a smooth surface to hit, sliding off of the voltorb. The voltorb glowed bright, sparks surrounding it as it charged up. The Ratatta once again tried to quick attack, and this time it looked as though the Ratatta was going to hit. Right as he was going to connect, sparks erupted all round the voltorb hitting the rat and sending it flying into the wall. A perfect ring of charred floor was around the Voltorb, smoking slightly, while the Voltorb sat in the dead center of it.

The Ratatta let out a hiss, and disappeared again. The voltorb already began charging again, when the Rattata suddenly burst out from under the Voltorb, pummeling it with tiny claws and bites. The dirt and rocks also ripped into the voltorb, sending it rolling unconscious into Lt. Surge's feet.

"Looks like it my turn to laugh." Johnny smirked, as Lt. Surge scowled, "Your just lucky you got your hand on a Dig TM."

Suddenly the Ratatta glowed bright, getting bigger and when the light stopped, a larger rat stood, differently colored and growling.

"Yeah! Go Raticate!" Johnny whooped leaping into the air as the large rat jumped into Johnny's arms.

"Hmph…" Lt. Surge grumbled as he released a Pikachu, who stood ready.

"Return! Go, Bulbasaur!" Johnny called, and the green dinosaur came out.

The Pikachu rushed forwards, skidding right next to the Bulbasaur and lashing out with a thunder shock. The Bulbasaur roared and leapt back. Its vines shot out and whipped into the Pikachu, picking it up and tossing it across the field. It landed nimbly on it's feet and fired a pillar of electricity, which drove across the field, and Bulbasaur leapt sideways to avoid it. Te Pikachu ran forwards again, but as it neared the Bulbasaur, it suddenly fell sideways, snoozing. The sleep powder Bulbasaur had laid earlier paid off.

Lloyd was peering inside the small window, with his own Pikachu on his head. Suddenly the Pikachu jumped off of Lloyd and on the ground.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Lloyd asked, and the Pikachu glumly pinched its fat.

"What? No your not fat Pikachu, that Pikachu is just stronger." Lloyd tried to comfort, as his Pikachu spun around, its back facing him.

"Woops…no, I didn't mean you were weak Pikachu!" Lloyd pleaded.

A shadow suddenly moved over Lloyd, and he turned to see one of Lt. Surges Subordinates.

"Well, the rat and his mousy friend caught spying…" the man said, punching his hand into his palm, "This'll be fun…won't it." The man said, and the rather large Electabuzz behind him growled in sadistic agreement.

Lt. Surge was forced to recall his defeated Pikachu because Johnny's Bulbasaur had it in a chokehold, and was now trying to contemplate what he should do next, when the Bulbasaur started glowing. Lt. Surge wasn't even able to get out a "You've got to be kidding me!" before a larger, stronger Ivysaur stood proudly.

"Actually, I could've had him be an Ivysaur way earlier, just wanted to pull out this trump card." Johnny explained, as an enraged Lt. Surge sent out his final pokemon, a large orange mouse.

"Raichu, Destroy!"

The Raichu suddenly disappeared, as it rushed at the Ivysaur, it seemed as though two of them appeared, and the Ivysaurs vines struck nothingness, and the Raichu rammed into the Ivysaur. The Raichu disappeared again, and this time three of them appeared, coming at Ivysaur at all angles. The Ivysaur spun, and leaves flung away from him, spinning at high speeds, zooming through two of the fakes, and striking the third in its chest. The razor sharp leaf, fluttered gently to the ground as the Raichu staggered back.

The Ivysaur didn't waste anytime, vines wrapping round the Raichu as it rushed into the mouse, hitting it back. The Raichu started to move, but suddenly dropped to the ground. The Ivysaur smiled, and it shook itself, sleep powder falling gently off. With Raichu asleep, the battle was quickly over.

Lt. Surge was dumbfounded. He silently handed the badge over while the orange haired boy watched on.

"Listen, I want you to have this. Your techniques were remarkable. You could make it to the top." Lt. Surge complimented, handing Johnny a yellow disc, "That's shockwave. It'll hunt down its opponent and never miss. Very useful."

"Thanks…lets go Tony." Johnny said.

Before Tony could move, the orange haired boy stepped forwards, " Uncle, I'd like to fight that boy!" He said, pointing at Tony. Lt. Surge looked thoughtful, "Chad M'boy, ya know what? If he can beat you, I'll give him my badge as well."

(Here it is. Be happy. Don't Complain. Also, on different note My name is now ImLucky, not Sparky Johnson until i deem otherwise.  
If it really is a big problem, i'll chang it back, so don't cry. Geeze.)


	12. Dark Caves and Dangerous Opponents

Chapter Eleven  
Dark Caves and Dangerous Opponents

Previously:  
_Before Tony could move, the orange haired boy stepped forwards, " Uncle, I'd like to fight that boy!" He said, pointing at Tony. Lt. Surge looked thoughtful, "Chad M'boy, ya know what? If he can beat you, I'll give him my badge as well."_

* * *

Tony prepped himself for the unexpected challenge, but smirked at the opportunity anyways. He grabbed his pokeball and flung it into the air, and his Meowth was released, hissing. 

Chad smirked as well, before the pale Eevee leapt out, hissing as well. Both pokemon stood across from each other, glaring their own personal death glares at each other, waiting for the first move. Chad raised his hand, ready to say the first words, when a sudden explosion rocked the gym. The electricity faltered and turned back on, and Tony was knocked off his feet.

"Tony! Lloyd's outside, let's check it out!" Johnny said, as he turned, and rushed outside. Tony stood up quickly, and stole on last glance at Chad, before Turning and following after his friend, the Meowth at his heels.

Chad stood silently, before growling and starting to run forwards. Lt. Surge suddenly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Grr! Uncle! Let me Go!" Chad Yelled, as he strained against his uncles powerful arms.

"Not until you explain right now why you despise that young man so much?" Lt. surge said sternly.

Chad suddenly stopped struggling. He stood with his head down, before he quickly jerked free of his uncle's grip and walked to his room, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Tony watched as the huge green creature wiggled through the sky in amazement. The creature resembled a large snake and it looked back at the city before flying on. When Tony finally tore his gaze from the giant serpent to the ground, he was surprised to half a dozen people racing through the town. They were dressed in red uniforms with a strange symbol on them. A dark red jeep suddenly drove directly in front of them, followed by a pack of a black dog-like pokemon of a breed Tony had never seen before. The group passed in front of them and Tony shook his head. 

Johnny stood next to Tony with his arms crossed, while Lloyd stood on Tony's other side, his arms at his sides and his mouth wide open.

"What in god's name was that?" Tony asked.

Before Tony could get an answer, Johnny was suddenly pointing over in the direction the red-dressed fellows were running.

A man was running after the group in a comical fashion. He had his hand on his pants to keep them from falling down, as they were obviously too big. He wore a similar outfit to the other red dressed members, but his dark red vest was wide open, exposing his rather robust belly. He stopped in front of our heroes and put his hands on his knees, panting loudly, sweat dripping from his short brown hair.

"Uh…are you ok?" Lloyd asked.

The man suddenly opened his eyes, and peered at Tony, Lloyd and Johnny. He straightened up quickly as to try and cover up his previous weakness.

"Don't talk to me!" The man yelled, a little bit to loudly, as though he wanted to have people hear him, "I'm a Team Magma Admin! Your not worthy to talk to me!"

"Huh?" Johnny asked and the man shifted his glare to him.

"I'm a Team Magma Admin! I have power!" The man yelled again, pointing a large hand at Johnny.

"Huh?" Johnny asked again.

The mans eyebrow twitched in frustration, and he Jerked upright again, "Arg! Your stupid!"

"Hey! Those be fighting words!" Johnny growled, as the Man wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Shut up talking to me!" The large man shouted, grabbing a pokeball from his vest and flinging it into the air. Unfortunately, he lost his balance from the throw and tumbled to the ground. The newly emerged Cyndaquil squealed in alarm and rushed to his master's aid, trying to lift him up from the ground, but to no prevail.

Johnny laughed loudly at the mans screw up and one of the other red suited fellows shouted from ahead, "Frank! Get your Fatass over here! Now Damnit!"

The man, Frank, Snapped his eyes toward the guy who yelled, and got up, brushing off his pants. He recalled the Cyndaquil and gave our heroes a death glare, Before Trotting off to his comrades.

Tony stood Flabbergasted as Johnny was silently snickering. Tony suddenly turned towards Lloyd, "What happened to your eye?" Tony asked, pointing at the black eye Lloyd had somehow received.

* * *

After they rested up, our heroes decided they would head back to cerulean, to inspect the bushes they didn't cut. When the reached cerulean, after a uneventful trip, Lloyd said he was gonna go to the bike shop. When he returned to Johnny and Tony, he was carrying a collapsible bike. 

"What the hell?" Johnny asked and Tony pointed an accusing finger, "How did you get enough money for that? Are a jewel Thief? Or some kind of millionaire?"

"What? No. I talked to the chairmen of the Pokemon fan club, and in exchange for showing him my Pikachu, he gave me this bike vouch." Lloyd said proudly, "Neat, huh?"

"…"

"…"

"Anyways," Lloyd continued, "I saw a funky tunnel down in vermillion and now that I have my bike, I'm gonna go check it out."

Lloyd set up the bike and got on it, "Wait here for me, ill be back soon enough." He said before speeding away back towards Vermillion on his bike.

Looking at each other, Johnny and Tony shrugged and proceeded down the trail east of Cerulean. They traveled through many trainers, Johnny and Tony both taking turns, before they finally emerged to a patch of grass next to a river. As they rounded they corner, they found a pokemon center nestled in the mountains before a cave.

They rented a room at the center and stayed in for the night. When Tony awoke in the morning, he found himself listening to pouring rain. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and got dressed, moving out into the lobby. He found Johnny already at the table, eating breakfast, and dropped himself across from him. Johnny glanced up and was about to say something when the front doors swung open.

Rain flew in and a wet, sodden figure walked into the room, looked around and spotted them. As he trudged towards them, water squishing at every step, he pulled down his hood to reveal Lloyd, who sat down with a wet "plop" next to them.

"Lloyd?"

"Where's your bike?" Johnny asked as Lloyd slowly turned to look at him.

"Well…I was just riding towards here when a flock of Spearows attacked me! Pikachu had to jump up and create a big electric blast using the storm to save us! But when he did that I lost control of the Bike and jumped off of it. It skidded into the River, so I lost it…On the Brightside I did find this HM, Flash, so now we can go into the cave up ahead without being lost!" Lloyd explained rather breathlessly.

"Um…sure…but you should get some new, preferably dry, cloths on first." Tony said, pointing at the Nurse, who was glaring angrily and Lloyd and his trail of water.

"Oh…Heh." Lloyd said, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

The storm was still going strong when they left the center, and they wasted no time entering the dark abyss of the Rock Tunnel. 

The dank smell of the cave water was immediately there, and the darkness closed around them. Tony jumped at the sudden loud moan, but calmed down when he realized it was Lloyd.

"I…Hate…Caves…" Lloyd said angrily, "Why a cave? Why?" Lloyd whined, as he released his Charmander, the tail flame temporarily blinding Tony, who covered his eyes.

"Stop complaining…" Johnny muttered, arms crossed.

The bright flame seemed to absorb the darkness around them, and dust fell from the ceiling around them. A Zubat was up in the corner, and it fluttered away angrily when the light cam forth. The flame seemed like nothing more than a candle because of the darkness around them. Growling, Lloyd recalled the Charmander, bathing them in darkness, before his Pikachu suddenly burst in white light.

The light actually made the narrow tunnel they were in seem like a lit hallway, and Lloyd congratulated his Pikachu, which jumped on his head. Following the Hallway, our heroes made small talk, while Pikachu few into a nap. The trip was surprisingly uneventful, and they seemed to have been walking for hours.

"I heard giant, huge, man-eating Onix Live down here…" Johnny whispered behind them, and Lloyd looked back at him.

"Shut up."

"I heard they have huge steel bodies, and Spikes on their sides, and big flat teeth too!" Johnny said louder.

"Shut up!"

"Really? I heard of a Onix Evolution described like that too!" Tony said as well, turning to glance back at Lloyd and Johnny.

"Will you both shut up! Onix Doesn't Evolve and they don't eat People!" Lloyd yelled, huffing loudly, and his Pikachu leapt up in fright, almost falling off his head.

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud roar heard from deep with the cave, shaking a rock loose from around them, before slowly quieting down, an echo still left behind.

Lloyd shivered Visibly and they kept walking, at a slightly faster pace. The few trainers they found down in the Caves weren't very much of a challenge, leaving little more than a small cut on their significantly stronger pokemon. They spotted a light up ahead, and Lloyd jumped in the air, causing a flock of Zubat to fly past them, knocking Tony's hat off his head.

* * *

The open air had never felt so good, even though the rain was still pouring, perhaps even harder then before. Tony and Co. decided that they'd release all of their pokemon, give them some fresh air too. Tony watched through the rain as his Pidgey flew around Johnny's Ivysaurs bulb, While Lloyd's Pikachu was arguing with Johnny's Paras on who gets the largest Apple they had found. Tony's Butterfree was fluttering over Lloyd's Mankey, holding a apple just out of its reach. The Mankey was outraged, and was trying furiously to chop the butterfly, to no avail. Lloyd's Charmander was hiding itself under a tree, careful to keep its tail safe, while Magikarp lay next to it. 

Johnny's Raticate was chasing its own tail in circles, before suddenly growling and tackling Tony's Meowth, who was cleaning herself on Wartortle shell. Despite the rain, the soothing scene put Tony, Johnny, and Lloyd into a nap, and they snoozed peacefully.

* * *

A huge, earsplitting roar awoke Tony suddenly. His pokemon rushed over towards him and he could see Johnny and Lloyd herding their own pokemon to them as well. Tony was covered with dirt, and there was a huge smoking crater a little of ways next to him, where lightning had struck. He quickly recalled all of his pokemon, and ran towards Lavender town, with Johnny and Lloyd at his heels. Soaked to the bone, Tony swore he could hear the loud cry of a bird as he ran into town. 

The Town was solemn, only more so with the torrent of rain pouring down, and all three of them entered the Pokecenter.

"What the hell was that?" Johnny asked, as he shook himself off.

"I dunno, I was sleeping." Lloyd replied.

"Did you guys hear that sound as we ran? It sounded like a "caw" or something like that." Tony asked, rubbing his hands through his hair.

Johnny and Lloyd looked at each other for a second, then back at Tony, "What? I think you must've been listening to the rain." Lloyd said, as Johnny walked up to the nurse, and rented their rooms.

* * *

After they settled in, Tony had walked into the bathroom, and was surprised to find a large cut on his forehead where a rock must've flew into his head. Surprised at not noticing earlier, he quickly wrapped it up with bandages, before replacing his hat back on his head. AS he left the bathroom, Johnny and Lloyd walked in. 

"Hey, so, whats on the agenda?" Johnny asked, plopping down on the bed.

"I dunno…" Tony responded, as Lloyd spoke up, "Well me and Johnny were talking, we're gonna go see Mr. Fuji."

"Yeah, I heard he's an expert on Pokemon, you in?" Johnny agreed, but frowned as Tony shook his head, "No, I'm gonna stay here, ill meet you guys when we get bored of this town."

"Your loss." Lloyd said simply, as he and Johnny left the room.

Tony sighed and sat down on the bed, releasing his Meowth. She jumped up on his chest as he started to search through it. The Meowth circled once or twice before curling up on Tony's belly. Tony continued to search, listening on every Bird-type pokemon he had encountered so far, hoping to hear anything resembling what he witnessed earlier. After around an hour of searching, Tony wearily recalled Meowth and got up. Getting dressed he entered the hall and began to leave, only to bump into Johnny and Lloyd.

"Oh, hey, how was Fuji?" Tony asked, and Johnny shook his head, "Sucked."

"It wasn't all bad, he's just mad because Fuji didn't want to talk about any fighting tips." Lloyd explained and Johnny glared at him, "Can it assface, that old man was bogus. Anyways, we're going down to the river to train, you coming?"

Once again Tony shook his head, "Sorry, I'm checking out the Pokemon tower, catch ya later." With that, Tony left Johnny and Lloyd to argue about what they should do next.

Tony approached the large Looming Tower, and shrugged, entering in nonchalantly. There was a few people mourning over lost pokemon, and Tony walked quietly after them to the next floor. When he opened up the double doors at the end of the stairs, he was surprised to find it all misty and Smokey. He coughed slightly, and took a few steps forwards before a shadow suddenly appeared in front of him. It emerged from the fog and took form of someone Tony knew.

"You? Didn't you get enough on the S.S Anne?" Tony asked Gary, who smirked, shaking his head, "Don't you wanna just skip the talk and get right to the battling? You know its gonna end up that way."

"Is that why you're stalking me? In hopes you'll beat me eventually? Man, Gary that's low, even for you." Tony sighed shaking his head.

"Just shut up and battle me!" Gary said, tossing a pokeball out.

"Gladly." Tony responded, his own pokeball bursting open only seconds after Gary's.

Gary's Pokeball burst open to reveal his Pidgeotto, while Tony's Magikarp flailed into the match.

"Magikarp huh?" Gary smirked, "Weak."

The Pidgeotto swooped in and nailed the fish sending it crashing through a tombstone, dust and chunks of Stone everywhere. Tony quickly recalled the already heavily wounded Fish and sent out another pokeball. His Wartortle Appeared and assumed a fighting stance. The Pidgeotto swooped again, but the Wartortle moved into its shell dodging the bird easily, before emerging facing the bird, hitting it with a blast of water.

The bird shook itself before flapping its wings, sending a gust of wind directly at The Wartortle, sending it spiraling into the air. The Wartortle spun through the air, before landing delicately on a tombstone. The turtle smirked, before the tombstone suddenly cracked, sending the turtle rolling to the ground in a clumsy display. The opposing bird cawed in a way similar to laughter, before an angry turtle unleashed a Critical Mega kick into the bird's stomach.

The bird wheezed, and fell over, Gary sent out his next Pokemon, who filled the room up enormously. The Gyarados Roared loudly, sending more dust falling from the ceiling, and Tony even shivered a little.

"See? I skipped training the pathetic Magikarp and caught one of these right away!" Gary boasted, holding his arms wide.

"You shouldn't be proud of that Gary." Tony said quietly, shielding his eyes from the dust.

"Watch, you'll see why I'm proud." Gary said again, pointing his finger at the Wartortle.

The gyarados roared again, rushing forwards, pummeling the Wartortle into the ground. It began to Bite vigorously, clamping the turtle in its mouth and tossing it into the air, before smacking it into the ground mid-air with its tail. Before the Turtle could even get up, the Dragon smashed into it again, and flung the turtle into the ceiling, And Tony could only watch as his Wartortle was whipped round again and again, until it landed in front of him, bruised and battered. Leaning down to the unconscious turtle, he whispered, "You did great." Before he recalled it.

Tony sent out his Meowth, who glanced questioningly at Tony when it saw its opponent.

The Dragon roared again, and the Meowth hissed in response.

"Whaddaya say Meowth? Want some fish?" Tony asked, but the Meowth was already running forwards toward the large menace.

* * *

END  
AWESOME  
WOOT 


	13. Climactic Battles and Team Conflicts

**Chapter Twelve  
**Climactic Battles and Team Conflicts

Previously:  
_"Whaddaya say Meowth? Want some fish?" Tony asked, but the Meowth was already running forwards toward the large menace._

* * *

The Gyarados rushed to meet the small feline, and struck downward to bite cat, but Meowth leapt nimbly up and landed on the gyarados's head. The Meowth ran up the gyarados's back, all they to its flailing tail, before leaping off of it. The cat nimbly twisted in mid-air, looking back at the trashing gyarados, who was still biting furiously at the ground.

The Meowth' s coin started to spark, and flash yellow, before unleashing a shockwave into the dragon, sending it sprawling and convulsing through tombstones and tiles. The gyarados slowly lifted its head, and peered around the room. Suddenly the Meowth jumped up from wear it was hiding directly in front of the dragon's head.

The large serpent had only enough time to furrow its brow angrily before another burst of electricity sent it down into the ground.

"Thank you for that TM Johnny!" Tony smirked, as The Meowth ran up Tony's pant leg, onto his shoulder where it began to calmly lick its fur. Gary gaped at first his fallen beast, to Tony, then to the Meowth sitting on his shoulder.

"What is that thing?" Gary asked, pointing at the Cat, who glanced arrogantly at Gary before returning to it's grooming.

"That Thing is My Meowth!" Tony said proudly, recalling the cat into its pokeball, and grabbing another one. Gary did the same thing, releasing his mustached Kadabra, who wielded its spoon as though it was a club. Tony's own Pidgeotto was released into the air, flying around.

The Kadabra released a mental burst, sending ripples through the air, and smashing into the wall where the Pidgeotto was just seconds ago. The Pidgeotto was spiraling through the air, swerving and trying to avoid the blasts of mental energy from the Kadabra, before it did a barrel roll and whipped a flurry of dust and broken tombstone at the Kadabra.

The Kadabra wasn't fast enough to avoid it, and got caught up in the gust, before being launched into the air. The Pidgeotto rammed its wing into the Kadabra with speed, and knocked it into the wall. As the Kadabra slid down the wall, the Pidgeotto aimed to hit it with another wing attack, but was stopped seconds before contact, stuck frozen in

Mid-air.

The Kadabra then proceeded to smash the bird over and over into the walls and floors, before releasing the bird with a resounding crash into the floor. It didn't get back up, and Tony was forced to recall his bird, and release his only pokemon he hasn't used yet.

The Butterfree fluttered in the air, dust sprinkling off its wings as it watched its foe. The Kadabra sent another confusion at the Butterfree, but it swooped underneath the blast and rammed into the Kadabra, sending it reeling, before proceeding to pummel it with a mixture of wing attacks and powders that puffed off it's wings in the assault. The Kadabra collapsed in a heap of poisonous powders and deadly concoctions, and Gary grimly recalled him.

Gary's Growlithe came out in a fiery display, wasting no time in launching burst after burst of flames at the Butterfree, eventually sending it crashing into the ground, burning. Tony quickly recalled the Butterfly, and Sent his Meowth back out. Spotting the burning canine, the Cat hissed and darted towards it. The Dog sent flares out at the cat, but the Meowth dodged them, landing in front of the Growlithe, and coughing up a burst of water that pulsed around the Dog. The well-placed Water attack was just powerful enough to send the Dog to the pound.

Gary smirked at seeing Tony's last pokemon, tired after fighting twice, and sent out his own final pokemon, the infamous Eevee, who growled at the cat.

The Eevee disappeared in a flash, appearing behind the Meowth, who flinched as though hit. The Eevee prepared to quick attack again, but the Meowth had already Leapt at the Meowth, its coin glowing, Striking true, the Smoke erupting from the hit, coins scattered

About. As soon as the smoke cleared the Meowth and Eevee were rolling across the ground, biting and clawing furiously. The Eevee separated from the Meowth, and hopped a bit away. As it did that, The Meowths Coin sparked up again, and a Blast of electricity shot out.

As the electricity approached the Eevee, it quick attacked the Meowth, Knocking it out and into the ground. The Eevee attempted to stand proud, but the bolt of electricity shot into the animal, also knocking it unconscious.

Both Gary and Tony stood speechless, as their respective pokemon lay defeated on the ground. Suddenly Tony reached to his belt and detached a pokeball, dropping it on the ground. The Pokeball burst open and Tony's Magikarp flopped noisily on the ground. The sound of the fish hitting the ground echoed in the large room, and Gary's eyes widened.

"Looks like I win Gary, you don't have any pokemon left." Tony said, smirking as Gary realized his defeat.

"I…no…how?" Gary stammered, brushing by Tony as though he wasn't there. The Magikarp had flopped a few feet away, and after recalling Meowth, Tony moved to grab his carp. Suddenly the ground in front of him exploded, sending Tony landing on his ass, dirt covering him.

"Wahhh!" Tony cried, scrambling up, and scanning the room. Suddenly a haunting cry came from ahead of Tony, along with footsteps, but nothing was there. The steps got closer, to Tony, who backed into the wall. All of a sudden, the Magikarp flopped in between Tony and the footsteps. In mid-flop, the Magikarp was knocked sideways, its eyes bulging, into a tombstone again. Tony took that time to roll past the invisible foe, and recall his Magikarp, dashing out of the tower.

* * *

Tony landed on the muddy ground panting, when he heard a booming laughter from the tower behind him. He shivered, but it wasn't because of the rain. He returned to his room, and sat silently, trying to forget about the laughter, and enjoyed drifting in and out of sleep. 

He awoke to booming thunder, the flash from the window right next to him waking him up. Checking the clock next to him, he cursed silently when he saw it was past midnight. He moaned when he realized that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and contented himself on listening to the beating of the rain on the window. He suddenly saw a flash of yellow, and turned to peer out of his window. He spotted what appeared to be a large yellow bird lowering to the ground, before giving out a piercing cry and disappearing out of sight.

Tony's eyes widened when he realized that was the same cry that he heard earlier. He rushed outside to see if he could spot where it went, but he stood in the rain, not seeing anything. A sudden thunderbolt struck almost directly next to him, launching him into the dirt where he blacked out.

What must've been a few hours later he woke up in a warm bed, battered but in the whole, not injured. He groaned and sat up, holding his head. An old man wobbled over, and smiled warmly.

"I found you unconscious, soaked to the bone, young man." The elderly man said in a kind voice, "I'm Mr. Fuji."

"Ugh…" Tony moaned in response, lying back down.

"Young man, your friends stopped by earlier," Mr. Fuji began, and Tony sat up again to hear better, "They would've stayed but the tall one kept talking about the Celadon city gym and all the young ladies that are there…oh to be young again." Mr. Fuji said sadly.

"Oh...well…ok, thanks." Tony said, getting out of bed, before realizing he was in his boxers, and he flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry young man, I didn't undress you, I had my daughter do it." The old man said, obviously amused.

"That doesn't make it any better." Tony hissed, quickly dressing himself.

"Hee hee hee." The old man giggled, before suddenly looking stern, "Don't flaunt your youth."

"Uh…what?" Tony asked, picking up his backpack.

"Nothing my boy." The old man said, Grabbing Tony by the arm, and pulling him to the door, "Now be on your way." He said, gently pushing Tony out the door, "Don't forget this!" Mr. Fuji said, placing his hat on Tony's head before closing the door.

Tony began walking towards Celadon City, looking into the sky, "Man…what's with all this rain?" he asked nobody. As he trotted down the wet path, he approached a fenced off area, with the only entrance being one of the trees.

"Aw man, I don't have cut, Johnny has that!" Tony groaned, moving down the path, fighting various bikers.

* * *

Tony's Butterfree knocked the Koffing out easily with confusion, and Tony praised his Butterfree. Suddenly his pokeball containing Magikarp in it shook violently, burst open to reveal the glowing Magikarp.

As the shining carp glowed brightly, it's expanded in size and grew bigger. Bigger. Even bigger. Eventually it grew into an enormous gyarados, even bigger then Gary's.

The Gyarados seemed to retain its jolly demeanor, happy flailing around, as Tony tried to take cover from it. Apparently it still thought it was a Magikarp as it flopped happily on the ground. Recalling his gigantic Serpent, Tony continued down the path, entering the Underground path leading to Celadon.

Tony left the Path tired at the exceedingly long, boring walk. He entered the City with high spirits though, happy to get to the Pokecenter and heal his pokemon. He left the center and examined the town. The usually bustling streets were barren, except for the few, black clothed, people waking through the rain.

Tony decided to take the old mans advice, and headed to the gym. Approaching the gym, he spotted a balding man peering into the gym's window.

"Oh yeah! Mmm…yeah baby!" The old man was whispering to himself, his hands pressed around his face as he tried to gaze inside.

"Eww…sicko…" Tony said to himself as he passed the man up, and strode into the small lobby of the gym. Suddenly a pair of beautiful girls stepped in front of Tony.

"Are you a challenger to the gym?" The first girl asked.

"Um…no…I'm just loo-" Tony started.

"Then you must leave! We don't accommodate perverts here!" The second girl responded pointing at the exit,

"Wait, no, I'm a researcher for Professor Oak!" Tony quickly said, showing them his Pokedex. At the sight of the Pokedex, the two girls looked at each other, before the first one told him to wait, and went into the gym.

An unfortunate and uncomfortable silence overtook Tony as he waited patiently for the girl to return.

"So…what's going on with this weather? Am I right?" Tony asked.

"Quiet! Or do you want to join the old man out there?" The girl said loudly.

"Ok…sheesh." Tony grumbled.

The other girl came back, smiling broadly, "Erika says you can come in! Enjoy your stay!"

The second girl also got cheery as well; waving goodbye to Tony as he hesitantly entered the Gym.

* * *

He entered the gym, and was hit with a burst of perfume and flowers. Grass grew everywhere, and petals wafted around the area, littering the ground. He went further into the Gym, towards the sound of battling. Turning the corner, he spotted Johnny locked in battle with Erika. He walked in just in time to see a large orange mushroom rip into a purple flower with its sharp claw.

The Vileplume crashed to the ground, and Johnny claimed his badge and TM. He turned to see Tony, and walked over to him. Suddenly a girl was in front of Johnny, talking to him, standing in between Tony. Tony was surprised to see it was Valerie talking to him. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and spun to find himself facing Tiffany.

"Hey Tony!" She said cheerily, smiling, "How do I look?" She asked, doing a twirl. She was dressed in a kimono, and Tony just realized all the girls were dressed like that. When she spun, flowers were sent spiraling around her and she smiled again.

"You look…good…" Tony said, and Tiffany's face suddenly darkened.

"What! Good? I look Great!" Tiffany scowled, looking angrily at Tony.

"Um…sure…wait…what? Um…what are you doing here?" Tony asked, scratching his head.

"Well me, Kat, and Valarie all stopped here and we decided we'd stay here for a while. It's so peaceful." Tiffany explained.

"Oh…well we still have a rematch to settle." Tony said.

"Hmm, really? I don't recall." Tiffany responded.

"Are you mocking me?" Tony asked, and Tiffany giggled.

"Tiffany!" Valarie suddenly yelled, almost crashing into Tiffany as she grabbed her hand, sticking her tongue out at Tony, "Sorry Tony, Girl-talk!" With that, Tiffany waved and Valarie pulled her away. Johnny sidled up next to Tony, watching Valarie exit the room.

"Hmm."

"What's up?" Tony asked, looking at Johnny.

"Nothing…I'm just gonna get me some of that soon." Johnny said, and Tony shook his head, and they started to leave the gym.

"Where's Lloyd?" Tony asked.

"He's in the game corner…he got totally hooked on gambling." Johnny explained, and they walked over to the Casino.

* * *

They found Lloyd on the ground, scrounging for coins, peering underneath chairs. As Johnny roughly grabbed Lloyd off the ground, Tony shook his head, "Lloyd…you have a problem…" 

After Johnny smacked some sense into Lloyd, they prepared to leave town, having already got the badge they paid for. Unfortunately they found a large black boulder blocking the way.

"What the hell? First the rain, now this?" Johnny complained loudly.

"Wait a minute, this isn't a boulder…" Lloyd said, poking it, "It's a pokemon!"

"It's sleeping!" Johnny exclaimed, pushing against it, rebounded softly off its furry skin.

"Then all we gotta do is wake it up!" Tony smirked, charging into it, but bouncing off it, landing on his butt, sending Johnny and Lloyd into a fit of laughter, "Ow."

"Go Charmeleon! Burn it down!" Lloyd cried, releasing the red lizard, which roared and sent of blast of fire, but it didn't do anything.

Tony leaned over to Johnny, "When did Lloyd's Charmander evolve?" Tony asked, and Johnny shrugged, "When my Paras evolved."

The Charmeleon finally tired out, gasping, and Lloyd recalled him, shaking his head, "No dice, we can't move it." He sighed, turning back to the rain soaked city.

Johnny gave one last glance at the furry behemoth, before following after Lloyd and Tony. In the city, they spotted a large man leaning against the fountain in front of the Department store. The large man stepped in front of him, his girth blocking their way.

"Hello peoples…" Frank Nova said. He was still dressed in his Red emblazed costume, taking no caution in concealing his identity.

"You again? What do you want?" Johnny asked.

"Nothing…oh…nothing…awfully wet out here huh…" Nova said.

"Whatever, Fatass." Johnny scoffed.

"Arg! Give me your pokemon!" He yelled, his chubby arms trying to grab Tony's belt, but he moved out of the way.

"Sheesh! At least Team Rocket has a plan, you just yell and expect us to listen!" Tony accused.

"Ya know what?" Nova said, "I, of Team Magma, WILL DESTROY YOU!" Frank roared, laughing out loud.

"Your horrible…" Lloyd said.

"Quiet small fry!" Frank yelled again, before suddenly growling, "I am so MAD!"

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I'm mad cause I didn't get mad earlier!" He growled again, glaring at our heroes.

"Are…you…kidding…me?" Johnny asked.

"Rawr!" Frank yelled, grabbing a pokeball from his belt and raising it up. Suddenly a bunch of dark clothed men walked into the clearing, and pointed at Nova.

"There's that Team Magma Bastard!" One of them yelled, "After him rockets!"

With that, Nova ran away, the rockets at his tail. One of the rockets stopped in front of them, He waved his hand around like a magician, "You didn't see nothing, Kapeesh?" before following after his comrades.

"Yeah…well…I'm gonna go and train a bit… I need something normal." Tony said, walking out of town, "Ill meet up with you guys later!" Tony called, as he saw Johnny and Lloyd nod, before going in their own directions.

* * *

When Tony returned, he sneezed loudly. He had been training outside of town for a while, and was exhausted. Hungry and thirsty he stopped at the department store and bought some water and food, before going to the Pokecenter. When he didn't find them there, he went over to the game corner, and found Lloyd Playing slots. He spotted Johnny in the back, arguing with a man.

Tony was about to approach, when the man suddenly shouted and pulled a pokeball out from his coat.

* * *

END  
SWEET  
TUBULAR 


	14. Fakes and Criminal Masterminds

_**Chapter Thirteen**_  
Fakes and Criminal Masterminds

Previously:  
_Tony was about to approach, when the man suddenly shouted and pulled a pokeball out from his coat._

* * *

Johnny jumped back as well, as the Man's Raticate stood where Johnny just was. Their screams and shouts, and only Lloyd, Tony, Johnny and the man remained in the building, everyone else fled in fear. As Johnny jumped back, his pokeball fell off his belt and landed on the ground. It rolled in front of Johnny, and Tony could see a smirking face on it. 

"A voltorb?" Tony asked, and Johnny nodded, "When did you get a Voltorb?" Tony asked.

Johnny looked back at Tony, "Right before we entered Rock Tunnel. I keep him magnetically attached on my belt to look like a pokeball."

"Nice." Tony smirked, but the man stamped his foot, "Enough!"

Johnny's Voltorb sat on the ground, looking very much like an overlarge pokeball, and the Raticate growled in fury.

The Raticate leapt at the Voltorb, but it rolled away and sent a flurry of sparks at the Raticate, which dodged and Leapt again, this time landing on the ball and Gnawing at it. Each time its fangs closed it created a bright light, and the voltorb finally managed to throw it from its dome.

The Voltorb started spinning, until it built up speed, the Raticate watching carefully, before with a loud screech, the Voltorb hurled across the polished floor, creating a large skid mark, and ramming into the Raticate, which collapsed in the corner.

The Man recalled the Raticate, and let loose a Zubat, which was quickly zapped and defeated. The man ran from the room, and left the door wide open. A breeze swept in, bringing with its rain and cold, and Lloyd shivered, "What just happened?"

Johnny looked at Lloyd and shrugged, before lifting up the poster the man was standing in front of. Underneath was a large switch.

"What does that do?" Tony asked, and Johnny shrugged again, "Should we go get someone?"

"Oohh! What's that do?" Lloyd asked, seeing the button for the first time, and placing his hand on it, pushing. The button moved in with a loud click, and nothing happened.

"Dude! You idiot!" Johnny yelled, and Tony swore, looking around. Suddenly the floor to the right of them moved down, forming a staircase into darkness.

"Lets do it…whoever's down there obviously wants to stay hidden, maybe its some secret plot!" Johnny smirked, rubbing his hand together, and Tony looked at him doubtfully, "Or maybe we'll be killed." Lloyd said, peering into the new passage.

"Your just being a Wussy lets go." Tony said, walking down the steps, Johnny following after.

Lloyd remained at the stairs, looking around, until the door slammed shut from the wind, and Made Lloyd hop in fright and rush down the stairs. The room they entered was large; a sort of lobby, and very dimly lit. Tony, Lloyd and Johnny strode into the room, which had two hallways leading to the left and right, and plants lined the walls of the Lobby. They walked over to investigate the plants, and while Tony was peering at a Poster that said, "CONFORM NOW OR SUFFER" Lloyd let out a high-pitched giggle.

Turning Tony saw Lloyd holding a shiny item, and he had a smirk on his face, "I found this is the pot of this plant! Cool huh!" He said loudly, and Johnny sighed.

"Quiet you dumbass!" Tony hissed, when they suddenly heard footsteps coming from the left hallway, and a Man dressed in Dark clothes, with a shiny red R printed on the front. He was holding a flashlight, which flashed on Tony as the man growled, "Hey! Your not supposed to be here kid! Come here!"

Tony took a fighting stance and reached to grab a pokeball, and the flashlight followed his hand.

"Oh? A trainer huh? This should be fun!" The man smirked, grabbing his own pokeball. Tony suddenly looked behind him to find Johnny and Lloyd gone, hiding behind the potted plants.

"Come on!" The man yelled, and his Raticate stood growling.

"Go, Gyarados!" Tony called, and his monstrous fish was released. The Rocket's eyes widened and he stammered out, "Wh-wh-who are you?"

Tony only smiled, and then frowned as his gyarados flopped on the ground as though it was still a Magikarp. The rocket grinned, "oh, never mind, it must be retarded or something. Raticate, rip it apart!"

As the Raticate charged towards gyarados Tony scowled, "Gyarados, show them what you can do."

As the Raticate charged, it tried to bite the much large gyarados, but to no avail, as the gyarados just kept flopping. As the Raticate stopped its onslaught, the gyarados suddenly flopped its tail, landing it directly on the Raticate, who squealed loudly as it was crushed. When the tail lifted from the rat, it was unconscious on its side, and the Rocket recalled it, sending out another Raticate, which was defeated in the same way.

As the rocket fled the base, Lloyd and Johnny emerged from their hiding spots and walked out to meet Tony.

"Phew…that was close…lucky we defeated him." Johnny said, and Tony gave him an angry glare as he recalled his Gyarados. They moved back up to the stairs, and noticed another staircase leading deeper. With only the exit behind them, they moved deeper.

* * *

As they emerged from the stairs, into a lighter room, there was a rocket standing in the middle of the room, and he was looking around, spotting them he charged forwards, and released his Zubat. Lloyd stepped forwards, "I'll take this one, I haven't hade a good battle in a while." 

The Rocket sent out a Zubat, which flapped in the air, and Lloyd released his Mankey.

Tony leaned over to Johnny, who was shaking his head, "That Zubat has the advantage over Mankey doesn't it?" he asked, and Johnny nodded.

The Mankey ran at the Zubat, before jumping sideways, and walling up the wall, leaping from it and punching the Zubat into the ground, where it viscously beat it. As the rocket recalled his Zubat, the Primape started glowing, getting bigger and more muscular, when it was done, it had become a Primape, which Tony quickly recorded.

"Wow…I underestimated Lloyd, Mankey evolves at a high level." Johnny said, smirking, and Lloyd turned to look at Johnny, "I've been training Mankey a lot since Charmander evolved." He explained, before his Primape swiftly knocked out the remainder of the rockets pokemon.

They approached a large maze of apparent panels, and Tony stepped on one, and it immediately sent him zooming across the floor, and before he knew it he was across the room. Looking over at Johnny and Lloyd, Tony failed to see the blow that knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Johnny and Lloyd both watched as a rocket knocked Tony across the back of the head and disappeared around the corner, Tony over his shoulder. 

"Wha...what was that?" Lloyd asked, as Johnny grabbed Lloyd and dragged him onto the platforms. They eventually found themselves standing in front of the place they had just come from. Johnny noticed the staircase leading up that they hadn't gone through, and moved towards it.

"What…what about Tony?" Lloyd asked, and Johnny looked over his shoulder, "He's gotta be here somewhere."

The first thing Tony noticed was the pounding of his head, and he opened his eyes to see a man with light blue hair staring at him, resting on a table. He was dressed like a normal rocket, his dark cap leaving few locks of hair to be shown, only instead of the large red R most rockets had, He had a large blue R.

He looked down at Tony with little interest, and looked to be waiting for someone.

"Ugh…" Tony moaned, shifting his head, and the man looked up at Tony and scoffed, "So, your awake?"

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tony asked, as he struggled with the ropes that had him tied up. He noticed his belt on the table, along with his pokeballs. His Pokedex was lying on the table, opened up. The rocket ignored his question, flipping through the Pokedex.

"I asked who are you?" Tony said louder this time, and the man looked at him, "Your not in any position to be asking questions kid…or…Tony is it?" he asked, looking at the name written on the Pokedex.

Suddenly a melodious voice came from across the room, "Oh now Drew, be nice. He's just asking a question." Tony looked towards the voice to see a girl, with black hair sticking out from under her hat, and wearing a rocket uniform with a similar blue R on it.

"Hmph." Drew said, and he looked down at Tony, "I see you have a Wartortle…so do I, I wonder whose would win…" He said, and Tony could see the girl shuffling through some cabinets before pulling out a small mechanical device with a small satellite dish on it. There was a small blue light on, but it blinked every once and awhile.

"Dreeeew…" The girl whined, and drew looked back at her, "The thingy's out of batteries!"

"Well, that's all we can do then, we don't have any replacements, so it looks like the rains gotta stop."

Tony looked up, "What? You guys are who's been having it rain for this long?"

The girl, who was fidgeting in her cloths, looked at Tony, "He's loud…Drew, I hate these Rocket uniforms, their so uncomfortable!" she whined, and drew looked up from the machine, "well, good news then, we can get out of these cloths and into out Team Aqua uniforms, theirs no reason to pose as these disgusting Rockets anymore. Lets go."

"What? Your just gonna let me go?" Tony asked, as Drew looked at him, "Why shouldn't we, your just gonna cause problems for these rockets, I got no problem with that."

"But…" Tony started, and Drew swiftly walked across the room, landing a punch square across Tony's face, "Shut up. We're letting you go alive, you should be happy with that, Frankly, if she wasn't here," Drew spat, jerking his head towards the girl, who stood as though nothing was happening, "I'd have no problems feeding you to my Pokemon…"

As Drew finished that sentence, a purple spiky shape appeared, floating behind him, wicked pointed teeth showing as it cackled silently. Its eyes shown Brightly and Tony felt Drowsiness come to his head

* * *

Tony felt someone pushing his shoulder, and he abruptly woke up to see Johnny and Lloyd standing next to him. He realized his arms were untied, and he quickly grabbed all his stuff. There was also a shiny key sitting next to his Pokedex, with the words on it, "Lift Key". 

"Hey! That the key we were looking for!" Lloyd said, as Tony picked up the key.

"Yeah, all the elevators were locked." Johnny explained, "What happened to you?"

Tony explained about Drew and the mechanical device, before they left the room and headed to the elevator. On the elevator, pleasant elevator music played, and Johnny grew increasingly angry at the crappy sound, until he had his Voltorb short circuit the system, sending all three of our heroes into smoke. They burst from the door, smoke pouring out, and two rockets came running out, "You must be the Intruders we heard about!"

Tony coughing, threw his Meowths pokeball into the air, releasing the Cat. Johnny reacted as well, sending out his Parasect, which Skittered across the ground. The rockets Pokemon came out, a Sandshrew and Ekans. The Meowth quickly disposed of the Sandshrew with a water pulse, while the Parasect Shooting a spore and mauling the sleeping Ekans.

The rockets sent out a Sandslash and another Sandshrew, which were both defeated by Tony's Meowths Water pulse again, while the Parasect contented itself in spreading Spores across the Battlefield, and Lloyd tripped, landing in the fluffy trap, falling dead asleep.

The two rockets looked at each other, before grabbing their last pokeballs, releasing another Ekans and an Arbok. The Ekans and Arbok both fell asleep from the traps Parasect laid, and they both beat on the weakened pokemon.

The two rockets, having had their Asses kicked, decided to bail, running from the room as the door they were guarding opened up.

* * *

They entered the room, which was small and darkened, and could make out someone sitting on a small couch, smoke flowing around his face from a cigar. Lloyd noisily got to his feet and stumbled over, holding himself up with one hand on the doorframe, "Who's that?" he asked. 

"Me?" the man said in a hard voice, standing up, "I should be asking you three that." He said, walking around the table to stand in front of them, smoke unfurling from his cigar, his hands in his pockets. He was well dressed, with a slicked back black hair, and he didn't look happy, "You come into my headquarters? You attack my men? You even have the nerve to approach me? Giovanni, the master of all of Team Rocket?"

He growled, grabbing a pokeball from his suits insides, "Come…I must vent my anger. I challenge each of you to a one on one match, you first!" He barked, tossing his pokeball at Lloyd's feet. In a flash, a huge Onix stood towering over them, and it roared.

Lloyd tossed out his Primape, and the Onix tried to crush it with its tail, but the Primape leapt out of the way, climbing up the Onix like a tree, it Cross its hands and pummeled relentlessly on the Onix, and it came crashing down, tearing the wall and ruing plants and a picture frame. Giovanni growled, recalling his Onix with no remorse, and sent out a Rhyhorn, which landed in front of Tony, snorting.

Tony, his Meowth still out, had it launch a barrage of Water pulses at the Rock creature, and it fell to its side, rock crumbling off it. This time Giovanni spat at the Rhyhorn in disgust, before recalling it. His last Pokemon appeared in front of Johnny, Towering, the Kangaskhan, which roared loudly, its baby imitating the cry.

Johnny let his Ivysaur out, and with a flurry of Razor Leaves, had the large beast blocking in a defense, Finally the Ivysaur tripped the beast to the ground, and peppered It with Leaves, sticking into the belly of the beast, and claws as it tried to protect its baby.

Giovanni recalled it without a word, and stared silently at each of them in turn. "You could make a fortune working for me…" He grumbled, "But I don't suppose you did all this to ask permission to join." He walked backwards, to a computer at pressed a button, typing something quickly. He slowly got up and walked directly past our heroes as thought they weren't there, and right before he entered the elevator, turned to them, "If you think I'll forget this…your wrong…from this day on, all three of you are dead men walking…but you are men…I'll give you that."

With that, he was gone.

Tony walked over to the computer and looked at the screen. It said in big letter, "E-mail has been sent." As Johnny and Lloyd searched the room, Tony went back on the computer to read the E-mail that was sent.

"Silvia, Alert my daughter that the base had been abandoned, don't respond to this. There was a problem."

Blinking, Tony looked up to see Johnny holding a pair of goggles with the words "Silph Scope" on the sides, "What's that?" he asked.

"Says here, used to see anything at all, ever. Even what is normally impossible to see." He replied, and Tony got an idea.

"Guys, we gotta go back to lavender, trust me!" Tony said, closing the laptop, and Johnny looked curious, but nodded.

* * *

END  
RADICAL  
AMAZING 


	15. Spiritual Elements and Angry Giants

**_Chapter Fourteen  
_**Spiritual Elements and Angry Giants

Previously:  
_"Guys, we gotta go back to lavender, trust me!" Tony said, closing the laptop, and Johnny looked curious, but nodded._

* * *

Our heroes emerged into the Game corner, and were surprised to find the rain had stopped, but it was nighttime. They passed through the abandoned casino, and went to the center to sleep. When Tony awoke, he saw that Lloyd and Johnny were both gone, but when he went downstairs, he saw both of them at the centers table, eating breakfast. 

"What's up?" Tony asked, taking a seat at the table. And Johnny looked over at him, looking excited, "Yeah, last night, before I left, I totally stole as many coins from the arcade as I could." Lloyd gave Johnny a dirty look, and Johnny scowled, "What? Its dirty, criminal gambling operation money, I bought myself something nice."

"What did you buy?" Lloyd asked, spearing a piece of food with his fork, and raising it towards his mouth. Suddenly, there was a flash of light on all of Lloyd food, and a series of 010011011000111 codes appeared, and with another burst of light, the codes and Food was gone.

"What the hell?" Lloyd cried, and dropped his fork, franticly looking around for his food. Johnny smirked, "Meet my new pokemon, Porygon." With that, another series of 011011011100011 code appeared and a squarish duck-like pokemon appeared floating above Johnny. Lloyd's food was hovering around the Porygon, before the food dissolved into 0110101101 codes and flowed into the Porygon, who squealed in delight.

"The best part is, you don't even have to feed it, you can have it turn basically anything into code to eat!" Johnny laughed, as Lloyd looked angry, jamming the last bit of food on his fork in his mouth.

As the Porygon transformed back into code and disappeared, Tony pulled the "Silph Scope" from his backpack and looked at it. The white pair of goggles with the red letters on the side looked easy enough to use, and Tony slipped them on his head.

The goggles gave everything a light green tint, and everything looked normal. But when Tony pressed the button on the side of the goggles, the vision became red and a black target zoomed across his vision, before locking onto something next to Johnny's head. The Goggles made a beeping noise, and the red dissolved back into green, only Tony could clearly see the Porygon floating peacefully next to Johnny.

Quickly taking off the goggles, Tony gasped when he couldn't see the Porygon, but when he put the goggles on it was visible.

Explaining this revelation to his friends, Tony told them about the invisible thing that attacked him in the pokemon tower, "and that's why we gotta go there!" Tony finished, and Johnny nodded, jumping up, "Yeah!"

They ran towards Lavender after they paid for their food, and as they passed by trainers, they ignored them, finally reaching Lavender after a short run. Tony decided he would visit Mr. Fuji first, and Johnny and Lloyd tagged along.

Knocking on Mr. Fuji's house, the door opened. Instead of the old man at the door, his daughter answered it, looking scared, "Tony?" she asked.

"Yeah, hey is Mr. Fuji here?" Tony asked, and the girl glanced up at the Pokemon tower. "Um…no, some men in black grabbed him and brought him into the Tower."

Johnny pushed through Tony, "What? Don't worry, we'll save your father!" He said dramatically, "You can count on that!" While Lloyd grumbled behind him, "You shouldn't make promises like that…"

The girl said her goodbyes and closes the door on them. Tony and Johnny both looked at each other and nodded, before turning their gazes onto Lloyd. Lloyd gulped, and under Tony and Johnny's stares, quickly nodded as well.

* * *

The stood in front of the tower, thunderclouds moving above it even though there was no rain. They all entered the tower. They reached the spot where Tony was attacked last time. The wall directly in front of Tony burst as though something hit it, and rocks sprayed down on Tony. Tony hit the ground, and the Silph scope skidded across the ground out of Tony's grasp. As it flew across the ground, Johnny dived for it, but landed too late, and it passed him up. 

The ground exploded where something hit it, and as a rock was spinning in mid-air, it suddenly launched at Tony as something hit it. Tony barely crawled out of the way the object jetted by him, and Johnny had to scoot away as well. Tony looked back to the Silph scope to see if it had been hit, but saw Lloyd holding it.

"Now!" Johnny yelled, and Lloyd jumped, placing the goggled on his head and pressing the button.

The green screen became red, as the black scope focused on the spot in front of Lloyd. The red dissolved back to green, a Fully-grown Marowak stood, wielding its bone like a club. He saw Tony running out of the way, and Johnny pressed up against the wall. Lloyd gritted his teeth and grabbed his pokeball, releasing his Primape, which beat its chest in excitement. The Marowak charged forwards, and suddenly was in front of the Primape, and smashed in into the wall.

When the smoke cleared, the Primape was gone, and Lloyd saw him climbing the ceiling. Suddenly the Marowak was in front of the Primape, standing upside down on the ceiling, and it smacked the Primape into the ground. The Primape got up again, and looked at Lloyd in confusion.

"Lloyd! You dumbass! The Primape can't see it!" Johnny yelled, and Lloyd's eyes widened. The Primape hopped over to Lloyd, and Lloyd gave the goggled to the Primape, slipping in onto its head. The battle was up to the pokemon now.

The Primape immediately looked around, and spotted the Marowak walking towards him. Grabbing a tombstone, and ripping it from the ground, the Primape Seismic Tossed it at the Marowak, who deflected it with its bone easily. Then the Marowak was in front of the Primape again, and a shadowy aura rose around it, Flying into its bone, which smashed into the Primape again, sending it at Lloyd's feet. Lloyd grabbed the Silph scope and recalled his Primape. The Silph scope suddenly sparked, and a pleasant female voice rang out.

"Warning. Spiritual energy overload, commencing last resort Silph mode now." The scope said, and it sparked out of Lloyd's hands. When it hit the ground, it sent out waves of green light, bathing everything in it, before the light suddenly flashed red. The air in front of Lloyd rippled, and a Marowak stood in front of Lloyd.

The red light became green again, before dissolving back into the Silph scope, with sparked again and exploded in a small puff. The Marowak raised its club up, and Lloyd released his Pikachu, who looked around in fear.

"Come one Pikachu! Be strong!" Lloyd encouraged, but the Pikachu franticly pointed up. Following the Pikachu's tiny paw, Lloyd looked up as well. Above them, as though a Tornado, dozens of purple shapes swirled around, occasionally swooping down to fly overhead.

"Buh…guh…what?" Lloyd stammered, and his Pikachu was suddenly knocked across the room, smashing into the wall.

The Pikachu leapt up, and a bolt of electricity shot at the Marowak, but it didn't do anything. Landing on the ground, the Pikachu flickered, and on after image stood where Pikachu once was. The Marowak reeled back from the hit, but the Pikachu didn't let up, using another quick attack and flying through the Marowak. The Pikachu kept doing this until it finally landed, panting as the Marowak stood, using its bone as something to lean on.

The Marowak ran at the Pikachu, its club upright, but the Pikachu met it mid-stride, slamming into it with full force. They struggled for a while, and while they did, the swirling Vortex of ghosts lowered. Lowered. And lowered even more as it completely surrounded them. When it suddenly rose up again, only Pikachu remained, panting heavily.

Tony shakily walked over to Lloyd, and held the Pokedex out for him to see, a picture of a large black ball surrounded by purple gas on the dex.

"Gastly?" Lloyd read out loud, and Johnny walked over as well, carrying Lloyds exhausted Pikachu it his arms.

A Tiny pokemon, dark green in color, hesitantly came out from behind a tombstone, and walked over to Lloyd. It tugged at his pants and whined slightly. Lloyd looked down at the pokemon, and was surprised to find it wearing a skull and dragging around a bone.

"A cubone?" Lloyd asked, and the pokemon looked up. Above them a transparent Marowak was floating, waving goodbye to the cubone. "Looks like your mommy left you with me." Lloyd said, patting the Cubones head, and it whined again. Using a pokeball to store the Cubone, Lloyd carried his Pikachu as they ran up the steps of the tower.

They burst open the door to the roof of the Tower, scanning it quickly. Three Rockets were on the roof, and Mr. Fuji was on the opposite sides. Each of the rockets came up to them.

Ignoring the talking, Lloyd, Tony and Johnny all already had their pokeballs out, and the rockets were surprised at the aggressiveness.

The first rocket sent out his Zubat to counter Lloyds Charmeleon. The lizard roared and leapt at the small bat, its claws flashing. The sharp claws ripped through the Zubat, and as it fell, the Charmeleon enveloped it in a flame, and it fell into a pile of burning bat. A blast of Thunder sliced through the air and shook the tower. The rocket released a second Zubat, and it acted fast, clamping on the side of the Chameleon's neck, biting mercilessly. The Charmeleon stood its ground, and the temperature around it grew more and more, making even Lloyd stand back as the Zubat was roasted alive. It fluttered to the ground and the Charmeleon stepped on it.

The last pokemon the Rocket released was bigger, badder, and meaner then the rest of the Zubats he fought earlier. The Golbat flapped its large wings and stared down at the Charmeleon, who was growling. The bat flew down at the Charmeleon, and its large wings buffeted the Charmeleon, who tried to move back to avoid the powerful wings. The Charmeleon found itself at the edge of the tower, and the Golbat was still going strong. Pushing back quickly the Charmeleon rolled underneath the Golbat, its Flaming tail smacking into the bat, and when the Golbat turned it found itself with a face full of Sharp claws.

The Rocket groaned and ran from the building.

* * *

Tony stood his ground in front of the Rocket, his Pidgeotto circling overhead. The Rockets Koffing floated as well, before a Thunder suddenly flashed through the air. The Pidgeotto dove at the Koffing, raking it with its Talons, before circling around. The Koffing spun lazily through the air, spewing gas in an attempt to poison the bird. The Pidgeotto stopped, firing a burst of swirling air, which hit the Koffing, sending it spinning. The Koffing stopped spinning, and the Pidgeotto charged in, wings ready to strike the poison ball, when it Flashed red, and exploded directly as the Pidgeotto connected. The Koffing's unconscious body wafted down to the ground, gently landing, as Tony's own Pidgeotto rocketed out from the explosion, and Tony leapt to catch the large bird before it nailed the ground. Recalling the Bird, he sent out his Wartortle, who looked ready to fight. 

The rockets Drowzee stood waiting, and the Wartortle jumped into its shell, spinning across the ground at the animal, which couldn't move fast enough, the shell pummeling the pokemons gut. The Wartortle emerged from its shell, and its teeth clamped down on the Drowzee's shoulder. The Drowzee pushed the turtle off of it, and its eyes flashed golden, sending the Wartortle reeling. The Drowzee raised its hands and started to pound them on the Wartortle, who drove its fist into the Drowzee's stomach. The Drowzee spurted a puff of poisonous gas before collapsing on the ground. The Rocket recalled it and followed the other rocket out of the building.

* * *

The wind blew Johnny's hair as he stood, his Voltorb lying in front of him. The Rockets Zubat flapped in the air, and the Voltorb rolled under it. The air around the Voltorb rippled, and it suddenly exploded with noise. The sonic boom ripped through the air, at the same time a burst of Thunder did the same, and into the Zubat who lost balance and fell, the Voltorb quickly shocking it. The next Zubat went down the same way, and the Rocket released a Rattata and it hissed. The Voltorb rolled forwards, striking into the Rattata like a bowling ball, and the Ratatta tried to regain its stance. A shockwave of electricity ended the Ratattas short battle. 

The Rockets last pokemon, a Raticate, growled as well, flying at the Voltorb in frenzy, and the ball was bit into repeatedly, The ball sent out a flurry of sparks, sending the Raticate hopping away from the pokemon, its fur smoking. The Voltorb suddenly went still, slowly rolling sideways. The Raticate stood watching as the Voltorb rolled, its face frozen. Moving closer, the Raticate gently sniffed it, when it flashed Bright yellow, and another explosion rocked the tower, the Raticate landing charred next to the rocket.

The rocket ran by as the unconscious voltorb rolled to Johnny's feet.

* * *

All three of our heroes ran up to Mr. Fuji, who stood with his back turned, looking out over the Town. The thunder above them boomed more angrily, and he turned to face them. 

"All three of you came…you've shown endless bravery were others wouldn't even take a step near this tower. Everyone in this town saw me get taken into this tower, yet you three, not even from this town, were the ones who came." He looked up, at the angry clouds, "The spirits were angry…but…they have calmed down…I do not know why."

"Are you ok? Mr. Fuji? Your daughter is worried sick." Tony asked, and the man looked at him, " I came to this tower because the spirits were angry. My job is done, lets go."

They left the tower, and Mr. Fuji brought them to his house.

"Mr. Fuji, we have to go now, are you sure your gonna be ok?" Tony asked, and Mr. Fuji nodded. As Tony was just about to leave the house, Mr. Fuji came up to him, "here, take this as thanks." He said, handing him a large Flute, with a Pokeball shape in the middle.

Thanking him, our heroes set off to the center, to heal and rest up. As Johnny and Lloyd got something to eat, letting all their pokemon chow down as well, Tony releases his Butterfree.

"Hey Butterfree…listen. I'm gonna need more room, and I haven't used you in a while." Tony explained, and the Butterfree looked sad, "I know…but, you know, I'll always be your friend, I just need more room, and you know you're not much of a fighter." Tony joked, and the Butterfree lightened up.

After depositing his Butterfree he, Johnny and Lloyd, headed back to Celadon, because they had to go down the Bike Route and get the next badge that resided there.

* * *

Arriving at Celadon, they stocked up on food and supplies, before moving to leave. They found the sleeping pokemon still snoozing peacefully. A couple was standing in front of beast, talking. The man had light blue hair and was wearing a blue overcoat with black pants; he had a stern look on his face. As they approached they both turned to look at him. The man grimaced at them, before turning back to the beast. 

The girl, who had long black hair, was looking at them worryingly before waving them over. She was carrying a small brown bag and dressed in a Blue top and a white Mini-skirt. She could have been described as very beautiful, and Tony couldn't help wonder if he'd seen here around before.

"Your trainers right?" She asked as they approached, "Yeah, why?" Johnny responded.

"Can you move this pokemon? We need to get past!" She cried, "oh, I'm Jess. This is…Andrew." She said, shaking their hands and pointing to the man who was studying the large beast. The sun beat down as they examined the large beast. Jess and Andrew stood a little bit away to give the three trainers room to do what they had to.

"Now what?" Tony asked, as Johnny grabbed Tony's backpack and pulled out the Flute Mr. Fuji gave to them, "Hey!" Tony cried.

Johnny just looked over his shoulder at them, and turned back to the pokemon, and gave the flute a sharp toot.

The sleeping pokemons ear twitched.

With another sharp note, the Pokemon shifted slightly, and groaned.

Growling, Johnny gave the flute a loud blast, ringing through the air. The beast's Tiny head jerked up, and it blinked sleepily. Its slowly lifted itself off the ground, and the entire area was silent. As it's feet landed on the ground, Jess gave a quiet gasp. Johnny stepped back a bit as it settled its weight.

"Uh…I think you made it angry…" Lloyd said, as the beast turned its narrow eyes on to Johnny, or more exactly the flute in its hands.

Johnny, ignoring the pokemon, turned to his friends, "Pssh, can't you see the size of it? It would be easy to run from, how dangerous could it be?" He asked, ignoring Tony's yells and Lloyd pointing over his shoulder.

Johnny suddenly felt a pressure on his leg, and before he could do anything, he was whipped from the ground, hanging upside down, the pokemons giant hand clenched tight around his leg. It lifted Johnny up until he was face to face with the creature, and it licked its lips.

"Oh shit!" Johnny cried, flailing in an attempt to get free. The creature opened its mouth wide. A mouth that was wide enough to swallow him whole, "Help me you assholes!"

A pokeball fell from Johnny's belt, and Tony jumped to catch it. The minute he grabbed the ball, it shocked him and he reflexively tossed it into the pokemons belly, where it sparked viscously. It roared loudly, tossing Johnny up as the beast fell. Johnny landed on its large belly, and he bounced up, sliding off onto the ground, where he scrambled back to Tony and Lloyd, his Voltorb rolling after.

"What the hell is that?" Johnny asked, and Tony shrugged.

Lloyd walked up to it and poked it gently. "It's back asleep…" He said, pointing at the beast, which in fact, did fall back asleep.

"What!" Johnny swore, before a loud noise cleaved the air, like a saw ripping through a log. Tony clapped his hands to his head, "Ugh! What is that thing doing?" he cried.

"Its snoring!" Lloyd cried, and Johnny swore, pointing. His Voltorb rolled at the beast, but its suddenly shifted his girth, landing back on its feet in a display that amazed them.

"What the hell is this thing? It can fight in its sleep?" Johnny asked, as it tried to step on the voltorb.

"It's a Snorlax!" Tony cried, and Johnny looked at him, "I just E-mailed Professor Oak!"

"Great, How do I beat it?" Johnny asked as his Voltorb was punted across the clearing, into Lloyd's head, who collapsed to the ground as the Voltorb rolled back to the Snorlax.

"Um, there's only a few in existence, so try catching it!" Tony cried, as Johnny grumbled, "Easier said then done." His voltorb rolled unconscious across the ground, and he recalled it.

* * *

Hours went by as Johnny relentlessly battled the giant Beast, until only Johnny's Ivysaur stood. His Parasect was Body slammed, his Porygon got "Fire walled", and his Raticate was just plain beaten. Johnny was sweating, both from the battle and the sun, and he swore as yet another pokeball shattered, the Snorlax breaking free. 

A crowd of people had gathered, standing behind Jess and Andrew, who both looked very tired and bored. The Ivysaur sent another sleep powder at the Snorlax, who flopped on the ground, where the Ivysaur proceeded to send its vines out.

The Ivysaur, Incredibly fed up with this battle, Launched wave after wave of Razor leaves at the beast, while its vines struck its massive belly repeatedly. It whipped as hard and fast as it could, until the vines just became a green blur, the Snorlax's belly rippling as the hits kept coming. The Ivysaur suddenly collapsed suddenly, breathing heavily.

Johnny grabbed one more pokeball, and flung it at the Snorlax before it could rest again, and the pokeball sucked up the beast. With a small click, the pokeball shut, and shook once. Twice. Three times, before standing still.

The crowed Cheered wildly, and Jess jumped up, clapping. Johnny beamed and waved back at the crowd, holding the pokeball with the Snorlax in it up to the sky, the sun gleaming off of it. He spotted Valarie in he crowd, as he gave her a thumbs up, and our heroes moved through the crowd to the Pokecenter.

As Tony and Lloyd rested, Johnny visited the PC for a second, before returning back to them. "I just put my Raticate in the box."

"Oh, well, it happens." Tony said, "I put my Butterfree away in Lavender." He explained.

Suddenly the pokeball holding Snorlax on the table levitated up into the air, and Johnny snatched it back.

"What the hell?" He cried, looking around and clutching the pokeball to his chest. A large black ball appeared floating above the table, a blue gas flowing around it.

"Isn't that a Gastly?" Tony asked, and Lloyd nodded. The Gastly nodded as well, floating down to the flute in Johnny's back pocket, and its gas pointed at it.

"I think it used to live in the Flute!" Tony cried, and Johnny quickly grabbed a pokeball, capturing the Gastly in it.

"Hey! That was my Flute!" Tony yelled, and Johnny shrugged, "Well now its mine. Those other Gastly's had purple auras, this one's Blue."

Growling, Tony dropped the argument, grumbling about how the Gastly was probably weak anyways.

"Where to next?" Lloyd asked, and Johnny slammed his fist down, "Fuchsia City!"

* * *

END  
KICKASS  
PERFECT 


	16. Safari Outings and Evolutions

**_Chapter Fifteen  
_**Safari Outings and Evolutions

Previously:  
_"Where to next?" Lloyd asked, and Johnny slammed his fist down, "Fuchsia City!"_

* * *

Our heroes cut the bush leading north, that the Snorlax was lounging in front of, and they found a small house. The lady, who owned the house, sent them running from the house, giving them an HM if they never revealed her location. Tony examined the HM as they walked to the building leading to Bike Path. 

"So what is it?" Asked Lloyd, peering over Tony's shoulder.

"Uh…Fly, the HM fly." Tony said, and Johnny scoffed, "That sucks, none of my pokemon can fly."

"Well mine can!" Tony said proudly, and they entered the building.

The man, who had been lazily sitting on the counter, hopped off when they entered, and scanned them, "Hey, you need a bike to get past here." The man, who had a tiny mustache ending in points, said and Johnny groaned.

"What?" Tony exclaimed, "Can't you give us a rental or something?"

"A rental? We don't have rentals here." The man said rather loudly, before leaning in close, "I can give you a rental, for the small price of whatever's in your pocket." The man whispered, tweaking his mustache.

They left the building with three very poorly crafted Rental bikes, which looked as though a single kick would literally break it into pieces. Tony looked at his bike in disgust and slowly got on the seat. The huge hill went down as far as Tony could see, and Tony noticed dozens of bikers, their bikes crafted specially, and looking far finer then Tony's piece of crap. The sudden tinkling of a bell alerted Tony, Johnny and Lloyds attention as they all looked towards the noise.

Andrew was mounted on a large pink bicycle; pedaling with the same harsh look he wore last time they saw him. Jess was on the second seat of the large bike, her purse in her lap and her feet both on one side. She laughed and waved one hand at them, only the slightest wiggling of Fingers, before Andrew let Gravity take its course, barreling down the hill, Jess giving a loud shriek.

Taking their course, Tony pushed off onto the hill, and before he knew what was happening, the bikes pedals were spinning to fast for him to pedal. Or stop. He barely managed to turn the wheel, his bike swerving past the pools of water that lay on the hill. His front tire started shaking dangerously, and he suddenly hit a bump. The bikes front wheel spun off its position, passing by a biker's head, and his front Tire's spot came crashing down. In a large flurry of sparks, he was flung from the seat, and into the air. His eyes closed, he suddenly felt furriness all around him, and he rebounded from the bloated mass onto the ground, which was flat. His bike lay in a crumpled heap, smoking slightly, and Johnny rode up next to him.

The Snorlax in front of Tony yawned, before grabbing Tony's bike wreckage and scarfing it down in one fell swoop.

"Phew…thanks Snorlax." Tony said, and Johnny shook his head, "Next time, don't go down headfirst. For god sakes man, Pace yourself."

"Eh." Tony responded, looking around, "Where's Lloyd?"

Looking behind him, they found Lloyd pedaling slowly down the hill, inching to the flat ground, before putting the kickstand down, and walking over to them. "Sorry, I didn't want to ruin the Rental." He said.

Johnny's eye twitched.

He pointed at the bike Lloyd had carefully saved, and His Snorlax nodded happily. The large beast frolicked, if something that big could frolic, over to the bike, and munched it down in a quick gulp.

"Johnny! What the hell!" Lloyd yelled, and Johnny recalled his Snorlax, shrugging. They passed into the building, and Johnny folded up his bike and set it one the counter.

The man looked at them suspiciously, then down to the one bike, then to them again, and back to the bike. He looked up at them again, "Uh…did…did all three of you ride on this one bike?" Johnny Shrugged, "So what if we did?" And they all walked into Fuchsia city.

* * *

"I wanna see the Safari Zone!" Lloyd yelled, jumping up, and Johnny shook his head, "It's the Fuchsia Gym for me, I'm getting so close to the elite four I can smell it!" Johnny cried, pumping his fist in the air, and a couple walking by scooted away. They both looked at Tony, and he shook his head as well, "I'm gonna check out the Exhibits they've got here, I gotta record some more." 

"Dude, you've already got two badges, be a man and get this one." Johnny said, but Tony shook his head, and our three heroes separated for the time being.

Tony went from exhibit to exhibit, registering the pokemon he saw in his Pokedex, and examining their habits. After he recorded all the pokemon he could, he decided to go to the Pokecenter to rest.

* * *

Johnny entered the gym, the large empty room full of Trainers. He spotted Koga immediately and smiled triumphantly. He walked directly towards the Gym Leader, a smirk on his face… 

…And directly into the invisible wall. He stepped back a bit, holding his nose as he swore. The other trainers in the Gym started to laugh, but Johnny ignored them. Swearing under his breath, he cautiously maneuvered around the walls, avoiding trainers in his warpath to Koga. He finally found himself facing the Ninja Master, Koga.

"Do you think your pokemon can withstand my Poisons?" Koga asked, "If you do, your wrong, NOTHING can withstand my poison!"

"Pssh, whatever." Johnny said, brushing of his shoulders, His Voltorb falling off his belt, rolling to assume its battle position "Lets go Torbulence." Johnny said.

"Uh…Torbulence?" Koga asked, and Johnny nodded, "Yeah, like Turbulence, except." Koga's hand rose, stopping Johnny mid-word, "Yeah, I get it, just fight me already."

"Now Torbulence!" Johnny cried, and the small ball nodded, before glowing a brilliant white, and grew bigger, bigger, until it was nearly 3 feet tall. The newly evolved Electrode stood in front of Johnny, with Johnny resting cockily on it.

"I kept him unevolved to store up his power just for you Koga, prepare to taste defeat," Johnny said, and he stepped back as Koga released his Koffing.

The Electrode was suddenly gone, smashing into the Koffing from above, sending it into the ground, where it quickly started sparking, bouncing on the poisonous ball like a trampling, shocking it every time. The Koffing was defeated within a matter of seconds, and Johnny smirked. The electrode rolling back to Johnny, spinning around him once before settling at his feet.

Koga stared intently, releasing his next pokemon, a Muk, which rose upwards, and splashed towards the ball like a wave of toxins, but the Electrode was gone, skidding behind the Muk in a dazzling display of speed that frightening even Johnny just a bit. The Electrode moved into the Muk, spinning intensely, splashing Poisonous goo everywhere, ripping into the Sludge, as it rose up and pounded on the ball. The electric orb suddenly flashed red, smoking pouring from it, and it exploded loudly, sending its and bits of Muk around the area, and leaving the empty Electrode on the ground, smoking.

"Impressive…" Koga said, as the newly evolved Electrode defeated two of his pokemon, "But beginners luck only lasts in the beginning!"

Koga's second Koffing was already floating in the air, and Johnny snapped his fingers. In another display of digital numbers, the Porygon was floating above Johnny. The Koffing tried launching gas at the Porygon, but it digitally teleporting, appearing next to the Koffing. The Porygon sudden glowed, its edges refining to points as various numbers floating off it, until it was slightly pointed on all edges.

The Porygon did a barrel roll in mid-air, its stiff tail slapping the Koffing down, and when it cleared that distance the Porygon floated upwards. The air around the Porygon rippled, and a yellow portal appeared, followed by a red and blue, respectfully. A thunderbolt shot out of the yellow portal, ripping through the Koffing, followed by a fireball and a beam of Ice. All three hit right after another, and the Koffing tried to float back up. After that first Tri-attack, the Porygon teleported again, reappearing behind the Koffing, smacking it upwards with a harsh head butt.

The Koffing looked angry, and starting spewing gas to and fro, hoping to poison everything, but the Porygon launched a light purple beam, hitting the Koffing directly, and it fell to the ground, the psybeam knocking it out.

Johnny recalled his pokemon as Koga released his most powerful pokemon. The Huge Weezing did exactly as its name suggested. It wheezed. It wheezed and it wheezed some more. Johnny sent out his next pokemon, the large Snorlax filling up the area they were in. It lazily scratched its belly as the Weezing floated nearby.

The Weezing charged, hitting the Snorlax in the belly, and bouncing off. Since the Weezing generously came to Snorlax, the Great beast thanked him by grabbing the smaller of the heads and whipping it into the ground. The Weezing recovered quickly, spewing gas all over the Snorlax, who got up and waddled away.

The Snorlax suddenly turned and opened its mouth. Deep within its throat an orange light rose. It pushed itself up Snorlax's esophagus, the Snorlax breathing in. The light rose to the Snorlax's Lips, and it suddenly flew forward, in orangish beam that pulverized everything, ripping into the Weezing like a knife, and puncturing a hole in the Invisible wall. The white-hot beam sent Johnny's clothes flapping violently and sweat poured down his face.

When the attack was over, the smoking charred Weezing lay on its side. It gave one last wheeze before Koga recalled it. The Snorlax fell down with a loud thump, promptly falling asleep.

"Was…was that a…Hyper Beam?" Koga asked, and Johnny nodded, still fazed from the beam, "I've only seen it once before…" Koga said softly, "And that was from the Fourth Pokemon League member. Listen, that terrible move is costly; I suggest not using it unless you have to. Where did you learn that?"

Johnny shrugged, "Um, I bought it from Celadon department store."

"By god…they're selling it now?" Koga gasped, "I've really got to get out more…anyways, here's your badge, you won."

* * *

Lloyd had just finished running from an angry Rhyhorn, before pushing past some bushes, to reveal a small pond. 

"Oohh!" Lloyd said feverishly rubbing his hands together, as he walked up to the pond, looking into it, pulling out his rod and casting into the water, "Now its just a waiting game."

About two minutes later, Lloyd felt a tugging at his line, and he pulled at the rod. A large worm flew out of the water, biting onto the line as it landed in the dirt. It flailed off the line and stared at Lloyd curiously.

"Whoa!" Lloyd yelped, "I don't know what you are, but your mine!" Lloyd said, and the Worm cocked its head sideways. Lloyd tossed bait, which the worm happily accepted, munching peacefully on the treat as it settled down. Suddenly a rock pelted it on its head, and before it could recover, a second rock nailed it. It looked up angrily to see Lloyd Smirking, and It Leapt up, towards the water.

Eyes widening, Lloyd tossed a Safari ball, hitting the Worm in mid-air, and the Safari ball clicked shut, the ball landing in the water, floating to the shore, where Lloyd grabbed the ball.

He looked up in satisfaction, and noticed a small house nestled in across the pond, looking mighty suspicious. Taking a step towards it, the beeper on his belt activated, and a Safari Zone member came, picking him up.

"Looks like I gotta come back…" Lloyd grumbled.

* * *

Johnny crawled through the underbrush of the Safari Zone, searching for the pokemon that made the strange roar he had heard earlier. He bumped headfirst into a rock, and looked up. The Rock shifted, and moved back, turning around. What was obviously not a rock roared in anger, and Johnny scrambled to his feet. 

The beast roared, again, attempting to crush him underfoot. Johnny rolled out of the way, and tossed some bait to the ground, the pokemon eagerly chasing after it.

Suddenly a guitar note rang out, piecing the air, and Johnny turned to see none other than Johnny Rock burst from the clearing, riding on a Rhyhorn.

"Oy! That beast is mine!" Rock called out, and Johnny scoffed, "Says who?"

Rock pointed a finger at his own chest, "I do! Now back off and let the big boys handle this kid."

"Hey!" Johnny cried, "Lets make a deal!" he yelled back.

Rock looked thoughtful for a moment, "What do you have in mind?" He asked, leaning back on his Rhyhorn, who snorted in disapproval at being still for so long.

"What say you if I capture this beast now, then, when I get the time, I'll breed a nice strong litter of Pups, and you can have the pick of the choosing!" Johnny bartered, "I need this if I'm gonna beat the elite four!"

Rock looked up at Johnny, "Huh…the Elite four…" He said to himself, before speaking back to Johnny, " I get the first _two _picks."

"Deal!" Johnny said, and Rock gave him stern look, "But I will track you down if you screw me."

Johnny nodded as Rock started to ride away, before he suddenly stopped, looking at Johnny, "Oh, and one more thing, I've taken on the elite four, and unless you train a lot harder, you don't stand a chance." With that, Rock was gone.

Johnny swiftly captured the beast, which had long been contented, easily being caught, before his Beeper activated, and he was escorted out of the Zone.

* * *

When our three heroes united, they decided to Train right outside of Fuchsia, staying camped out next the town, so they could train immediately upon waking up. It was Tony's Turn to watch their Pokemon, as Lloyd and Johnny went back to town to get supplies. When Tony turned around to check on Johnny's newly evolved Haunter, who had evolved while they trained because it was a much lower level then the rest of Johnny's pokemon, he found an entirely new pokemon standing where the Haunter was. 

"Whoa…" Tony said, as the new pokemon, Gengar the Pokedex read, played with the rest of the pokemon, Tony shook his head, "Ok chumps, Lloyd and Johnny left me in charge of you, and I expect you all to train hard!" Tony said, looking over the large amount of pokemon.

After a few hours, Johnny and Lloyd came back, and Tony gave their pokemon back to them, "So, Whaddaya say we head to Saffron?" Tony asked, and Lloyd nodded, but Johnny shook his head.

"What? Why not?" Lloyd whined, and Johnny sat down on a rock nearby, "It's just something someone told me earlier. The Elite four is no pushover. I want to…no, I _Need_ to be ready, I won't accept failure, even if we have to train here for a week…are you guys with me?" Johnny asked, looking at Lloyd and Tony, who stood watching him. When they didn't respond, Johnny put his head down, "I guess this is where we part ways then."

Johnny heard movement in front of him, and figured that Lloyd and Tony were packing their stuff up, but was surprised when Tony's hand was raised in front of him, palm flat.

Lloyd joined in, placing his own hand on Tony's and Johnny jumped up, "I knew you guys wouldn't wuss out on me!" Johnny cried, putting his hand on Lloyd's and Tony's and they threw them up in the air.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

* * *

Tony opened his tent flap and strode out into the camp, where his, and all of Johnny's Pokemon were training with each other. 

Tony sat back on the camp chair he head, next to Lloyd, who was sleeping. Johnny was standing away from Tony, shouting orders to his pokemon, along with Tony and Lloyd's too. Tony smiled as he remembered the past week.

His most cherished moment is when his first pokemon on his team evolved. His Meowth had just finished mauling a wild pokemon, when the familiar bright light enveloped the cat, and it extended, become sleek, and stronger. The Persian stood with grace it certainly didn't inherit from its previous stage, and Tony let It run around, testing its new body out.

His Wartortle, now a fully-grown Blastoise, had evolved after he beat Koga as well. Tony's last evolution, his most recent one, came from his Pidgeotto, who in stunning display knocked out Lloyd's Pikachu during training. The Pidgeot and the Pikachu were still cross with each other.

Johnny's Ivysaur had undergone evolution as well. It evolved because it shirked it's training and spent the day in the sun, which pushed it to the next level. It was still punished for slacking, despite being able to eat Johnny whole now. Johnny wasn't using his Porygon for battling anymore; he switched it for the more powerful Kangaskhan he caught in the Safari Zone.

Even Lloyd has his share of Evolutions, his Charmeleon evolution after beating Koga, just like Tony. His new Charizard was easily capable of flight, but Lloyd wanted to keep it concentrated on Fire type attacks. His Green colored Cubone quickly scaled the ranks of Lloyd's Pokemon, becoming one of his best fighters. It now stood taller then before, almost a exact replica as it's deceased Mother, only Colored light green. Even Lloyd's newly captured worm, Who he found out was a Dratini from Tony's Pokedex, evolved under Johnny's harsh training, leaving a much longer Dragonair in it's place.

Finally, Johnny walked back to camp, and Tony snapped back into reality.

"Guys…" Johnny said, and he looked over at Lloyd, "Lloyd!"

"Huh? Wha? No, im listening! Uh. EMC minus a Pikachu!" He blurted out, rubbing his eyes wearily, "ugh."

"Jesus…" Johnny mumbled, "I think its time to go, I think we're ready. Koga himself said we could beat him easily now."

Tony looked up in surprise, "Really?" Johnny nodded, "Finally, I can't stand this place any longer."

They packed up their stuff, finally getting ready to continue down the road. As they walked, Tony looked up at the sky, and nodded to himself.

* * *

END  
SPONTANEOUS  
COMBUSTION 


	17. Tall Towers and KickAss Gifts

**_Chapter Sixteen  
_**Tall Towers and Kick-Ass Gifts

Previously:  
_They packed up their stuff, finally getting ready to continue down the road. As they walked, Tony looked up at the sky, and nodded to himself._

* * *

As they walked, Lloyd suddenly pulled out a shiny blue disk. "Check it out." Lloyd said proudly, "It's the HM surf!" Johnny and Tony stopped to look at each other, and Johnny clapped Lloyd on the back, "Your not useless after all." Johnny said, and Lloyd looked deflated. 

They spotted a pair of people arguing ahead of them, one of them large and dressed in red, the other in normal clothes.

"Isn't that the…uh…Fred Nora guy?" Tony asked, and Lloyd shook his head, "No, he's Frank Nova, and that is him." He corrected.

As they approached, Nova looked at them angrily, "Look, if I beat this guy, can I stay in Team Magma? Please?" He begged to the other man, who sighed, looking Johnny over, "Why him?"

"He has 5 badges!" Frank cried, and the man's eyebrow rose, "ok, fine, beat him and you can stay.

"Alrighty! Ill fight you two on two!" Frank yelled, his pokeball out and Johnny looked ready to fight at this turn of events.

Johnny's Electrode, now too big to be on his belt, came out of his pokeball, facing Frank's White beast. It's long nine tails swished behind it and it took a fighting position.

"That's a pretty powerful pokemon…when did you get that?" The man asked, and Frank shrugged.

The Ninetails jumped forwards, but the Electrode rolled out of the way, and shot sparks at the fox. The Ninetails leapt over the sparks, and a series of blue flames shot out from each of its tails, heading towards the Electrode. The Ball rolled out of the way again, zooming across the ground. With a burst of electricity, it shot an electric bolt, striking into the fox. The fox jumped back, smoking, and launched a flamethrower, and the electrode zoomed right through it, unable to stop its speed. The electrode turned smashing into the fox, and sending it flying a few feet away, before another electric bolt lanced through the air, into the beast, knocking it out.

Growling, Frank released another pokemon, a large red slug with a rocky back. The Macargo stood on the ground, the grass beneath it smoking. Johnny recalled his electrode, and his Kangaskhan took its place.

The beast ran forwards, stomping on the grass towards the magma snail, which watched it approach. The Kangaskhan pulled back its fist, and drove it into the Macargo, who got pushed back, leaving a smoking trail. The snail struck back in the form of fire, the heat rippling out at the Kangaskhan, burning into it. The Kangaskhan roared, and it began to pummel the snail, its Comet punch hitting over and over, before it picked the snail up and tossed it.

Or, he thought he tossed it, the snail remained stuck on its arm, the magma burning its hands. The Kangaskhan smashed the snail into the ground until it let go, and then kicked it, sending the snail unconscious. The Kangaskhan checked its pouch to make sure its baby was okay, before nursing its own burn wounds, Johnny recalling it.

"I lost?" Frank asked, recalling his Macargo glumly, but the man grabbed Frank by the arm, "What other pokemon do you have?"

As frank started to answer, the man looked at all three of them, "Move along punks, or I'll call for backup." He said, and our heroes walked past them. They walked on, fighting battles and talking, before they walked across the docks.

Lloyd suddenly stopped them, "We should go to Celadon first." He said, and Johnny moaned.

"Why?" Tony asked, and Lloyd responded, "I want to buy a thunderstone and evolve my Pikachu."

Tony looked at Johnny, and he sighed, "How we gonna get there?"

"Tony's Pidgeot can get us there!" Lloyd said, and Tony nodded. They all got on the large bird, which cawed in annoyance at the weight and they made their way shakily to celadon. While Lloyd went Shopping for the stone, Johnny greedily bought as many TM's as he could, grinning happily, "I guess stopping by wasn't such a bad idea after all."

They walked outside, and watched as Lloyd placed the stone in front of his Pikachu. The small electric rodent moved closer, and sniffed it cautiously. It looked up at Lloyd, who nodded, before it hesitantly touched the stone. The familiar evolutionary light enveloped the Pikachu, and when it vanished, the stronger, bigger Raichu stood proudly, and Lloyd recalled it.

They left Celadon from the right, entering the guardhouse leading to Saffron. Upon entering the building, they spotted the guard, who was sitting looking very bored. He didn't even flinch when they entered. As they tried to pass, he lazily pressed a button and a gate closed in front of them.

"Sorry, no ones allowed in." The man muttered.

"What? Why?" Tony demanded, and the man ignored him, staring blankly into space, "I'm sooo thirsty…" He muttered, his head falling on to the counter. Tony looked at Johnny and Lloyd, and pulled something out of his backpack. When the man at the counter looked up again, a water bottle was one the counter in front of him.

"Ah!" the man gasped, grabbing the bottle and noisily gulping it down, "Whoooo! Thanks guys. That hit the spot! I know, to repay you, I'll let you through, and tell all the other guards about your heroic deeds!"

"Uh...sure…" Tony said, as they walked past the guard who had opened the gate and was weeping in joy.

* * *

Saffron city was big, if not bigger than Celadon city, with a huge tower protruding from the center, the large red letters of "Silph Co." Smoke billowed from the tower, disappearing into the sky, but it looked as though the shades on every window were shut. 

Tony was about to comment on the windows, but Johnny had already spoken up, " First stop, the Gym!" And with that, they trotted across the ground. A man in a rocket uniform stood in front of the gym, and when he spotted them, he pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"Hey hey hey!" he yelled, putting his arms out, stopping them, "You aren't allowed to enter!" He showed the picture, one with all three of them walking out of the Game corner, their faces clearly visible, "Your all wanted by the leader of Team Rocket. Your lucky im a nice guy cause with one push," he said, showing them his watch, which had a large button on it, "I could call every Rocket in a 15-mile radius to me!"

"Whatever." Johnny scoffed, as they walked away from the gym.

"Now what?" Lloyd asked, and Johnny's eyes shifted back and forth.

"Oh great, what half-assed plan do you have now?" Lloyd asked, and Johnny grinned, "The Silph Co."

Lloyd looked at the tower, and spotted a rocket, who should've been guarding the tower, asleep leaned up against the tower with his hat lowered over his eyes in an attempt to look like he was doing something.

"Let's look around town first!" Tony said, and Johnny nodded, "We should check every house for information on this place."

When they returned back together, they found out that about a week ago the Silph Co. was stormed, the Rockets flooding the City overnight. They all approached the tower and snuck into the building.

* * *

They were surprised to find Andrew standing in the building, waiting. When they entered, his eyes widened only slightly, and he coughed. 

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Johnny asked, and Andrew shot him a sharp look, "The name is Andrew boy, don't forget it. Its none of your damn business what I'm doing here anyway."

"Geeze, calm down." Johnny said, and Andrew looked at him, glaring. He took a step forwards, his hand raised in a fist when the elevator opened up, and jess walked daintily out of it. She stopped mid step when she spotted Tony, Johnny and Lloyd. She quickly regained her step, slipping something into her bag as she approached.

"Hello Tony, Johnny, Lloyd, what are you three doing here?' She asked, shaking her head quickly, "Oh, never mind, its good to see you guys bonding, Andrew's such a negative person." She said happily and Andrew muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, this place is stupid, it's full of Team Rocket members." She said, hooking her arm around Andrew's and pulling him towards the door. As they left, Tony could hear "I swear, one of these days…" Before the doors slammed shut and the talking faded.

They entered the elevator, and as they piled in, Johnny pushed Lloyd, and he hit the button. "Floor 5." The female voice said, and Johnny swore.

When the doors opened, they exited, walking slowly. Someone suddenly walked out from a cubicle. He was dressed in a lab coat, and reading a manual as he walked. Our heroes jumped behind a bush, but it was too small for all three of them, and the scientist spotted Lloyd.

"Hey!" he said in a squeaky voice, "Your not allowed to be here!" He released a pokemon, a Magnemite, and demanded Lloyd come with him. Lloyd responded by releasing his Charizard, which growled quietly. The Great dragon rushed forwards, spraying flames at the steel type as it went. The Magnemite was defeated quickly, part of its steel melted.

The Koffing that came next was defeated fast too, the Charizard ending it with a powerful Wing attack. The second Magnemite was defeated the same way as the first one. The scientist sent out his last pokemon, the Weezing. The Charizard snorted, and ran towards the cancer ball, grappling on to it. The Charizard ran holding the Weezing, straight through the glass windows, Taking to the air. The Charizard did a loop, the Weezing spewing gases forth, before the Charizard flung the Weezing to the ground. Landing back through the glass it broke, the lizard yawned sleepily, Lloyd recalling it. The scientist cried out loud, running to the elevator to get his Weezing.

They kept moving; avoiding the small flames left by the Charizard's tail, and found another rocket. He responded quickly, releasing an Arbok, which glared at Johnny. Johnny caught the gaze, and his muscles involuntarily froze up, immobilizing him. Lloyd was about to release a pokemon, but the Arbok's strong Tail lashed out, knocking the Pokeball from Lloyd's hands. Tony pulled his Pokeball free, and his Persian came free. The cat hissed, and leapt at the Arbok, slashing into it. The Persian jumped back, and attempted to lunge forwards at the Arbok who was moving to dodge it, but the Persian stopped, feinting the attack, before the Persian jumped at the cobra. The Arbok, who was in mid dodge, couldn't maneuver enough to dodge the attack, and it got hit dead on.

"Ok! Another Faint attack!" Tony yelled, and the Persian did just that, striking the snake down. The Rocket recalled the Pokemon, and Johnny snapped up, back to normal. The rocket ran from them, and Tony spotted a Yellow square on the ground.

"What's that?" Tony asked, and Johnny shrugged. Lloyd suddenly came running forwards, his pokeball in hand, and tripped, falling into Johnny and Tony, pushing all three of them on the square. They suddenly glowed, and Tony felt all tingly. Looking at Johnny he saw him transparent. Tony gasped, and looked at his own hands, and they were also transparent. When they returned to solid, they all tumbled forwards in a different room. They couldn't help falling, landing in a pile on the ground.

"What the hell?" Johnny yelped, pushing Lloyd off of him, "What's going on?"

"New technology." Lloyd said, standing up, and Johnny and Lloyd looked at him, "I read it in a pamphlet a long time ago. These floors are powered using psychic pokemon, and they move you between spaces. Sabrina's gym has them too."

"Wow…" Johnny said, and Tony walked over to another yellow pad, "Stay here, I'm gonna see what's on the other side." Tony said, stepping hesitantly on the pad, the tingly feeling overcoming him again. He emerged into a room, and a rocket was looking away from him, on the other side of a table. Quickly ducking down, Tony landed on the ground, hiding behind the table. Suddenly a glint caught Tony's eyes, and he spotted a small keycard on the ground. The Rocket was mumbling to himself, and Tony snuck forwards, towards the key.

"Huh? Where's the keycard?" the rocket asked, looking around, and Tony stopped, as the rocket spotted the card, walking towards it. As he stepped closer, another voice, female, suddenly rang out.

"Rick?" she asked hesitantly, and the man stopped. Tony saw his feet turn to face the voices direction, "What is it Heather?" Tony quickly crawled forwards, snatching the card and crawling back to the pad. As he crawled he heard the girls voice again, "Rick, hurry up, or I'll start by myself." The voice said seductively, and Tony's eyes widened, "Just a sec Hun." He said, and the last thing Tony heard before he crawled onto the portal was, "What the hell? It was just here!"

When Tony emerged on the pad in front of Johnny and Tony, he was still on all fours, the card in his fist.

"There were two rockets on the other side, but I did get this!" Tony said, flashing the key, and Johnny scowled, moving forwards, "What? Lets get in there and battle those Rockets, my pokemon are itching for a battle." Tony stuck his hand out in front of Johnny, stopping him.

"Trust me, you don't wanna go in there." Tony said, and Johnny looked curious, but nodded.

Lloyd snatched the card from Tony's hand. "Lets see what this card can do!"

* * *

Our heroes battled their way through nine floors, emerging to a room with a Silph Co. employee in it. He thanked them for helping get rid of the rockets, and offered them a bed to rest in. After staying the night in the room, healing up, our heroes stood in a circle. 

"What now? We can't get anywhere else." Lloyd asked, and the man who gave them the rooms interjected, "Um…sorry, but have you seen our boss?"

"Um, no…is he on higher floors?' Johnny asked and the man nodded, "Please check on him, go to the third floor, a teleport pad will take you to him."

Johnny nodded, and Tony put his hand on the fellows shoulder, "I swear I will make sure your boss is ok!"

They followed the man's orders, taking them to the floor. A single pad stood in front of them, right where the man described. Tony stepped in front of the pad, telling Johnny to wait for him to return, in case it was dangerous.

The room Tony entered was small, with a man standing looking worried. As Tony entered, a figured suddenly appeared transparent on a pad across the room. The ever-infamous Rival of Tony emerged from the pad.

"Well well well, if it isn't little boy blue." Gary smirked, and Tony shook his head, "Gary, that doesn't even make sense."

"It doesn't have to." Gary shot back and Tony rolled his eyes, "What are you even doing here? This is a crisis situation!" Tony asked, and Gary shrugged.

"I came to see if I could help out. Whadda say we have ourselves a battle?" Gary asked, fingering his pokeball.

"How is that gonna be helpful?" Tony asked, and Gary shook his head, "The boss of this operation is after that pad, I say the winner of this battle gets to fight him."

"Fine, if it'll shut you up, I'll kick your ass again." Tony growled, releasing his pokemon, to counter Gary's.

Gary's Growlithe stood proudly, but whimpered when Tony's Blastoise appeared, roaring. The cannons on the Blastoises shell were inside, and the Blastoise steadied itself. With a metallic clang, two spots on the back of the Blastoises shell opened up, and the metal cannons pushed out. With a satisfied snarl from the Blastoise, the Cannons tilted towards the firedog, and it tried to dodge, but one pinpoint shot of water blasted it to the ground, where its sprayed until the dog couldn't stand up. Gary recalled his Growlithe with a growl, and released a pokemon Tony hadn't seen before.

The small yellow spiky pokemon hissed at the Blastoise, who titled its head. The Jolteon leapt quickly, running on the side of the wall towards the turtle. The Blastoise tried to shoot it, but it moved too fast, landing on the Tortoises back. With a jolt of electricity, the Jolteon sent the Blastoise to the ground, the super effective attack knocking it out in one hit.

Tony grimaced at the electric pokemon that could potentially wipe out his own team. He sent out his only pokemon that could withstand an electric attack. The Persian wearily eyed the Jolteon. The two pokemon probably remembered their last fight, back when they were unevolved, and were determined to fight it out.

The Persian rushed in, feinting again, attacking when the Jolteon couldn't dodge. The Jolteon recovered from the attack, and launched a flurry of sparks, ripping into the cat.

The Persian ran fast, avoiding another spark, sliding across the ground, slashing the Jolteon right across the face. The Persian quickly jumped back, avoiding the Jolteon's retaliation. With another hit, the Persian sent the Jolteon across the ground.

Recalling his Jolteon, Gary swore, releasing his next pokemon. The humanoid pokemon stood, holding two spoons, and glared at the Persian. The Alakazam started floating, levitating above the ground. The Persian jumped to the side, and Faint Attacked, striking the Alakazam harshly. The Alakazam reeled back, and launched a flurry of psychic attacks, assaulting the Persian's body and mind. After the attack, the Persian struck true with another Faint attack. The Alakazam teleported above the Cat, and used its mind to fling the cat towards the wall. As it flew, it launched a shockwave from its red jewel, nailing into the Psychic.

Both pokemon fell unconscious, and Tony sent out his Gyarados, and Gary countered with his own Gyarados. The seriousness of Gary's great dragon countered the happy-go-lucky personality of Tony's. The two dragons rushed forwards, their heads scraping the ceiling. They rammed into each other, both biting into each other. Gary's Dragon glowed Bright red, and it blew purplish flames all over Tony's. Tony's Gyarados decided not to use Dragon Rage, and instead trashed, smashing into its stern counterpart. AS they two beasts rumbled, Tony's ended the fight brutally, smashing the other Gyarados down with its tail, holding it.

Gary's Pidgeot flew through the small room, and Tony's Gyarados was confused from its thrashing. The Bird flew in, raking the Gyarados with its talons. The beast roared and tried to bite, only clipping a few feathers from the bird, before it wing attacked the Beast, knocking it out.

Tony's own Pidgeot stood on the ground, watching Gary's bird. Tony's Pidgeot suddenly took flight, right as Gary's rushed in, scratching the ground. With it's back turned, Tony's Pidgeot struck, clawing and raking, while Gary's tried to get it off it's back.

They tumbled through the air, and Gary's Pidgeot flapped, sending feathers through the air, spiraling around Tony's Bird. Tony's bird Flew upwards, out of the cloud of feathers, before spiraling down towards Gary's Pidgeot. Gary's bird flapped, rocketing upwards, and the two birds flashed by each other. Tony's landed on the ground, feathers floating off of it, and Gary's kept going, crashing into the wall, knocked out.

Gary recalled his pokemon without a word. He brushed by Tony's Pidgeot, then by Tony himself, not saying anything. Feathers flew up where he stepped, and he exited via warp pad. Almost directly after he left, Johnny and Lloyd appeared.

"What was Gary doing here?" Johnny asked, and Tony shook his head, "Long story." Healing up his pokemon with items, the man, who had been cowering in the room walked up to Tony.

"The-That was amazing. I want you to have this…because I know your helping us out." The man said, handing Tony a pokeball.

Tony looked up, "What is it?" He asked, and the man pointed at the ball, "It's a Lapras, very rare, they are found only in some Ice Cave on some island somewhere." The man said, and Tony thanked him. All three of our heroes stepped forwards, and they found themselves, facing a Rocket guard.

"Hmph, you're not going any farther." He said, his Cubone standing guard. Lloyd released his Marowak. The two pokemon rushed at each other, and in a quick display, the senior easily defeated the junior. The rocket sent out another pokemon, A Marowak, who readied its bone. The green Marowak Lloyd owned rushed forward's again, and they clashed, bone on bone, in a manner like sword fighting. The Green Marowak struck the other one again, sending it staggering. Using that time, Lloyd's Marowak brought its bone crashing down on the other one, cracks appearing in its skull, as it fell back. Before the Rocket could recall it, Lloyd's Marowak, in a cruel demonstration, swiftly snapped the unconscious Marowaks bone. The Rocket sent out his last pokemon, A Drowzee, but it was defeated quickly, the Marowak holding its bone across its throat, choking it until it fainted.

They pushed open the doors to find three people. A large man sat on a couch, another man in black sat in front of him, talking. A pretty woman stood next to the large man, and he looked at our heroes when they entered.

The man in black turned to look at them, and the scowl he wore deepened. Standing up, he walked across the table, looking at them.

"You again? I guess youngsters these days can't keep out of adults business." Giovanni said, his Cigar smoking in the light.

"Help us please!" The president called from the couch, and Giovanni turned, "Quiet down Mr. President." Giovanni turned back to our heroes, but the President wouldn't give in, "Help!" he cried again

Giovanni turned snarling, and threw his Cigar at the man, "Shut up!" It landed on his chest with a burst of ash, and the President brushed it off panting.

"Come on you coward, fight!" Johnny yelled, and Giovanni eyed him, "No…not you, I want to fight him, he looks weak." Giovanni said, pointing at Lloyd, who looked panicked.

"Yes…you'll do nicely for some quick stress relieving." Giovanni, said, releasing his pokemon, a large spiky creature, A Nidorino.

Tony sent out his Marowak, and it launched its bone out, hitting the Nidorino. As they Nidorino stumbled back from the super effective hit, the bone spun back, striking a second time, the Marowak catching it effortlessly. The Nidorino rushed forwards, skidding next to the Marowak, before it flung its back legs outs, nailing the Marowak, with both feet. The Marowak slid across the ground, and lifted itself up with its bone. The Nidorino charged, but The Marowak, dodged sideways, bring its bone down on the Nidorino' s head. The Nidorino fell down and didn't get back up.

The Rhyhorn that came next snorted, before charging at the Marowak, who jumped out of the way. The Marowak landed, looking tired, breathing heavy. A heavy, loud, gurgling noise arose from the Rhyhorn's Belly, and it opened its mouth. Rocks flew from its mouth, nailing into the Marowak. After 4 blasts, the Marowak crumpled to the floor.

Lloyd's next pokemon, his Primape, emerged from the pokeball. The Primape scanned the room, and spotted the Rhyhorn. In a sudden Frenzied Rage, the Primape launched itself in the air, landing on the Rhyhorn's back. The Primape beat relentlessly, knocking chips of rock and stone off. The Rhyhorn roared in pain as the pig monkey beat it. The Beast Finally fell, after the Mankey Chopped both it's hands down in a critical hit.

The Kangaskhan came out, and it roared loudly. The Primape roared back, and jumped at the Beast. While in Midair, the Kangaskhan smashed the Primape into the ground. The Primape got up groggily, but was swiftly punted into the wall. As it landed from the hit, the Kangaskhan grabbed it by its leg, and smashed it all around the room, before body slamming it.

Lloyd's next pokemon, his Charizard came out and roared. It blew a flamethrower at the beast, burning it, but it rushed through the flames at the Lizard, who jumped back, slashing with its claws. The Kangaskhan reached the Dragon, towering over it, grabbing it by the shoulders. Before it could do anything, the Charizard's wings beat the hands off of it, and then the fire lizard itself barreled into the Kangaskhan, breathing flames as it did so. The Smoking Kangaskhan fell to the ground, defeated and the Charizard roared in victory.

Giovanni scowled and released his last pokemon. The Nidoqueen stood still, eyeing the Charizard, The Dragon rushed forwards, claws gleaming, and the Nidoqueen suddenly shifted. With a quick movement, the Nidoqueen was holding the Charizard down. The Nidoqueen had the Charizard's wings in its grip, and was standing on its back tail. As the Nidoqueen started to pull on the Charizard's wings, and pushing down on its back, the Charizard suddenly disappeared. Lloyd recalled the Charizard, and sent out his next Pokemon.

The long snake-like pokemon unfurled through the air, flying through the room like it was water. It slithered over to the Nidoqueen, swirling around its head. The Nidoqueen tried to swat the wurm, but it was too high. It suddenly spun fast, and a burst of wind and dust flung the Nidoqueen across the room. It landed on its side, and the Dragonair acted quickly, slamming into the Nidoqueen. The Nidoqueen punched, nailing the Dragonair across its head. The Dragonair floated back, and breathed a bout of Purple flames. The flames only licked the Nidoqueen, and it got up slowly. The Dragonair suddenly stiffened, and it pulled its head back. It glowed bright white, and unleashed a mighty blast. The orangish beam that Tony could only describe as liquid light punched through the Nidoqueen. It blasted through the window as well, leaving a perfectly round hole. The Nidoqueen collapsed. The hyper beam died down, and the Dragonair drifted gently down, landing on the ground. Lloyd recalled it and Johnny looked at him, "How?"

Lloyd looked over at Johnny, "I just bought one, just like you."

Giovanni scowled again and recalled the defeated Nidoqueen. "Pathetic…absolutely pathetic…how?"

"Maybe you should try being nicer. Don't use your pokemon like personal slaves." Johnny shot at Giovanni, who shook his head, "No…that's what they are…they are slaves."

"Your wrong." Lloyd said, "The battle that just took place proved that."

"Nonsense…I'll be back, don't you forget it. This will be the last time you cross with Team Rocket. Next time…there will not be any battles…I'll have my pokemon attack you directly." A helicopter suddenly floated past the hole in the wall, and Giovanni ran past out heroes, leaping out the hole left by the hyper beam, and into the Helicopter, which promptly flew away.

The President waddled up to our heroes, and Lloyd scratched the back of his head, "Um…sorry about your window."

"Not a problem, thank you boys…thank you so much." The president said, shaking each of their hands, "Here…this is the only on I know in existence. Take it, its yours." The President said handing Lloyd a purple pokeball.

"Holy shit!" Johnny cried, and Tony took a step back. Lloyd gaped at the Master Ball he held, and the President laughed.

"Lets go guys, we got a Gym to beat." Johnny said, and our heroes nodded.

* * *

END  
SUPER  
COOL 


	18. New companions and In Group Battles

**_Chapter Seventeen  
_**New companions and Battles Between Friends

Previously:  
_"Lets go guys, we got a Gym to beat." Johnny said, and our heroes nodded._

* * *

They approached the Gym, and noticed the absence of Team Rocket members in the area. In fact, they didn't see any Rocket members anywhere, including the one who was in front the gym in the first place.

They entered the Gym and found them in a room with a teleport pad. They followed Johnny as he led them from pad to pad, until they finally emerged in front of some doors. Johnny confidently strode out of the room, and into the streets of Saffron. "What?" Johnny cried, turning around to find the door, Tony and Lloyd laughing, "Go damnit!" Johnny yelled, charging back into the gym.

After another series of Teleportation, Johnny emerged in front of a beautiful woman in purple. She had long black hair, and four pokeballs were floating around her head. Her eyes were closed, but they opened when they entered. She immediately looked at Tony, "You're the one who wishes to fight, no?" She asked and Tony shook his head.

"I am!" Johnny said, and Sabrina looked surprised, "Wha…that's…" She said softly, before shaking her head, "I don't know why, but when you walked in I felt a surge of something…but that doesn't matter. I know now that you're the one I must fight. " She said looking at Johnny, and one of her pokeballs opened.

A Kadabra floated in the air, wielding its spoon and eyeing Johnny. Johnny grabbed a ball from his belt and tossed it to the ground.

Johnny's Snorlax came out, filling up the room. It yawned at was about to sit down, but Johnny yelled, and pointed at the Kadabra. With a shake of it's great head, The Snorlax wobbled towards the smaller pokemon. With a sudden burst of mental energy, and wave flew into the Snorlax, making its tummy ripple, but it didn't slow its charge. The Kadabra tried to float out of the way, but with surprising agility the Snorlax grabbed the Psychic by its leg, smashing it into the ground. As it tried to get back up, it noticed the towering body of Snorlax. Falling.

With a rumble that shook the room, the Snorlax lay peacefully on the Kadabra, whose spoon wobbled noisily on the ground a few feet away. With her Kadabra defeated, Sabrina sent out her next pokemon. The Mr. Mime stood in front of the Snorlax, who had gotten up.

The Snorlax took a step forwards, and the mime did the same. Puzzled, the great beast took a step back, and the mime mimicked his actions, doing the same. Roaring, the Snorlax did the same, charging forwards. Suddenly a wall of light appeared in front of the Mime. Mr. Mime then grabbed the wall, and through it sideways like a disk, nailing Snorlax's large legs. The feet gave out and the huge beast fell smashing into the ground. The Mime created another wall, and the Snorlax was trapped within the wall and the ground unable to move because of its huge girth. The Mime then clapped its hands, and the wall above moved down. In a panic, the Snorlax opened its mouth, the familiar orange light shining from deep. As the Hyper beam was about to launch, another wall was created at the last second by the Mime, in front of Snorlax. With a large explosion, the small box the Snorlax was in exploded, smoked pouring everywhere. When it cleared the Snorlax sat knocked out by its own attack.

Growling, Johnny sent out his next pokemon, his Orange Parasect. It skittered forwards, but its Mushroom on top wriggled, and it changed course. It moved to the shadowy corner of the match. The Mime watched, as it seemed to try and move out from the shade, before its mushroom wriggled again, and it crawled back. Suddenly it leapt, landing on the wall and skittering on it, sideways, white spores launching out from its Mushroom, coating the Mime, who couldn't resist the chemicals, falling asleep standing up.

Almost immediately when it fell asleep, the Parasect leapt upon it. It's large claws ripped into the Mime repeatedly, and it finally ended it by biting on the Mime, absorbing some energy.

Sabrina released a Venomoth, and Johnny countered by recalling his Parasect and sending out his Kangaskhan. The huge beast stood watching the moth flitter across the room, before it shot forwards, Flittering around the Parent pokemon, covering it with yellow dust. The Kangaskhan swatted the moth, which tumbled away across the field. Yet the powder did its work, and the Kangaskhan's muscles stiffened, but it still trudged across the field towards the Venomoth. The bug suddenly launched a psychic burst, hitting the Kangaskhan in the stomach.

The beast grunted, but charged forwards, its fist rose in attack. The attack never came, the Kangaskhan stiffened right before it struck, immobile. The Venomoth took the opportunity to flutter away, but the Kangaskhan wouldn't have that. It belched out a small amount of water, which splashed harmlessly on the floor. When it rose its arms quickly the small amount of water suddenly quivered, splashing forwards, hitting the moth in mid-air. The moth fluttered to the ground, and The Kangaskhan shakily walked over, giving it a final stomp.

Recalling his beast, Johnny sent his Parasect out again. It returned to the shadowy corner after some dispute with its mushroom, sitting on the damp floor. Sabrina's final pokeball opened, and an Alakazam floated cross-legged in the air, eyes closed, similar to Sabrina.

The Eyes of the Alakazam opened, and a wave of energy pushed out. Tony's hat flew off his head, and Lloyd's coat flapped behind him. Johnny's hair blew around, but he stood his ground. The Parasect skittered in the corner, looking for an escape form the wind. It unexpectedly leapt forwards again, spraying spores everywhere again. The Alakazam was hit again too, tilting slightly in mid-air, eyes closed again.

Johnny recalled his Parasect, smirking, and released his Gengar. The Shadow pokemon cackled happily at the sleeping Psychic type. It immediately went to work. Phasing out and back in below the Alakazam. Its eyes glowed bright, and it gave off a sudden aura, lowering the room's temperature, chilling the air. The Alakazam's mustache twitched, and the Gengar gave off a creepy grin. Its eyes went back to normal, and the temperature returned, but it looked stronger, while the Alakazam looked pale, but still snoozing. Cackling loudly, the Gengar repeated the process, the temperature lowering dramatically this time, the water in the corner actually freezing. The aura sent out it's own wind now, and the Alakazam suddenly fell from the air, crumpled on the ground, very pale, while the Gengar had grown very large, rivaling the Kangaskhan's size.

It laughed loudly as Sabrina recalled her last pokemon. As she smugly handed the badge over, it slapped its knees, Guffawing at Sabrina. She glared at it and all it did was make it chortle even more, until it seemed like it was out of breath, but that was impossible seeing as though it was already dead. Finally recalling the mocking pokemon, they left the gym quickly.

Johnny healed up, and Lloyd suggested visiting the self-proclaimed "Fighting Dojo" but Johnny shook his head, seeing as though it wasn't an official gym with no badge. They walked over to Celadon again, and Tony decided if Lloyd and Johnny both bought a Hyper Beam TM, he might as well too. Who knows when it might come in handy? While Johnny and Lloyd waited outside, Tony was purchasing the TM.

The guy who was across the counter, dressed in a bright green Celadon City work suit, handed the wrapped up TM to Tony, before leaning over the counter and whispering to Tony, "Psst, meet me outside here in 5 minutes!" The man said, and Tony looked up, but the man was already helping someone else.

Tony met with Johnny and Lloyd, but told them to wait 5 minutes, much to the chagrin of Johnny. The man strode out, stopping in front of Tony. He had dark hair and bright green eyes that matched the Suit he wore.

He spotted Johnny looking at his suit, and shrugged, "Work cloths." He said, and Johnny shook his head, "That doesn't make it right."

"Who are you?" Tony asked, and the man looked at him, holding out his hand, which Tony took, "Alan Corwell, working for Celadon Department store, I noticed you were buying that TM."

"Uh, yeah, so?"

"Well, only experienced adventurers would dream of buying an attack of that caliber." Alan explained, and Tony glanced at Johnny, who pointed at his wrist, where he'd where a watch.

"What's your point guy?" Tony asked, and the man shook his head, "I like to adventure a little myself, when I'm not working. I was wondering…" Corwell said, trailing off.

"Out with it already!" Johnny cried, and Alan jumped, "I have to head down to Fuchsia, cause I gotta pick up some packages there, and I've never traveled with a real adventurer before…"

"Lemme guess, you wanna tag along till we get to fuchsia?" Lloyd asked, and Alan nodded.

"Aw what?" Johnny sighed, "I can't have some newbie trainer slowing us down cause he wants to fulfill some stupid-ass adventuring fetish!"

"Hey!" Alan cried indignantly, and Tony looked at Johnny, "Hey, he's just going to Fuchsia, don't we have to go to Cinnabar Island from there?"

"Ugh, if we leave right now. Jesus, lets go already, we're wasting Daylight." Johnny said.

"So we gotta go through Saffron?" Alan asked, "I heard Team Rocket was kicked out from there, I have some pokemon of my own, my Father had some…" Alan went on as they walked down the road.

* * *

Saffron was basically the same as before, only with more people walking down the streets then before. 

"…So my uncle raised me, he was an electric pokemon trainer." Alan finished as they walked across the paved ground of Celadon, "So have any of you ever been to Cinnabar before?'

"Did someone say Cinnabar?" A voice said behind them, and our heroes turned to find Tiffany, Valarie and Kat standing behind them, "Did you know that we're from Cinnabar?" Valarie said, pointing to Kat.

"Ooh?" Johnny said, "A couple of island girls huh?" He asked and Valarie laughed, nodding, "Where are you from then?" Tony asked, pointing at Tiffany.

She scowled at Tony, "Hey! It's rude to point. I was born in Viridian, but raised by Valarie's parents on Cinnabar Island."

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked, and Alan nodded.

"Well, we heard Saffron City was free of Rocket control." Kat explained, and Tony leaned close to Johnny, "Man, word travels fast around here." He whispered and Johnny nodded.

"Anyway, we have an appointment at Silph Co. We have to be moving along." Tiffany said, and Valarie nodded.

"What now! Don't go yet, what about a battle?" Johnny said, flashing a pokeball in front of Valarie, who giggled.

"I think I'll pass this time John." Valarie said, and she and Kat laughed.

"H-Hey! It's Johnny! Johnny Damnit!" Johnny yelled as they walked away, laughing.

"Dang, you got denied." Lloyd laughed, and Tony shook his head.

Johnny suddenly rounded on Lloyd, "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Know-it-all. How about you and I battle then? I guess I'll get a little satisfaction from kicking your ass. Alan!" Johnny called, and Alan perked up, "Observe how a real battle is fought. And won!"

Lloyd scoffed as Johnny growled, both of them taking a position on the street. People walking around spotted the pokeballs in their hands and avoided the area around them like it was diseased, pretending they didn't see anything.

Johnny's Electrode was out on the field, as Lloyd's Primape leapt on Lloyd's shoulder, watching. The Electrode rolled forwards a bit, and that small act seemed to snap something in the Primape and it leapt off Lloyd, landing on the ground in front of him.

Lloyd pointed forwards, "Here's our super technique! The Patented Primape Pummel V2.0!"

Johnny rolled his eyes as the Primape ran forwards, using its arms to move as well. The Electrode stood still, and the Primape leapt up, fist rose. A flurry of sparks ran through the Primate, who fell into the Electrode, anyway, both of them rolling. The Electrode had a bolt of electricity slice through the monkey, who fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Yeah, great pummel there." Johnny said sarcastically, and Lloyd ignored him.

The Mankey jumped up, convulsing with anger, and a sneer slowly grew on the Electrode's broad face, further enraging the Pig-monkey. The Primape launched at the Ball, dirt flying up from its leap. It furiously beat at the Ball, its Fists hitting with a resounding clang every hit. The Primape rolled sideways to avoid the sparks, and grabbed the ball from the ground, it's vein pulsed as it tried to heft the Ball up, it's muscles straining. With a final burst of rage, the Primape hefted the Ball up, spinning around and around, before chucking it into the dirt with a loud smash, bricks flying up. The electrode lay in its crater, unconscious.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, and recalled his orb. He sent out the enormous figure, the Snorlax roaring loudly. The Primape, still in its endless fury, leapt upon the Snorlax's large belly, but before it could land a single punch, the Great Sleepy giant simply fell forwards, crushing the poor primate under its immense girth.

Lloyd scowled, recalling the defeated Primape, and sending out His Charizard, the great beast roaring, its tail blazing up. The dragon took to the air, flying up to avoid the devastating physicals the large beast was capable of.

The Snorlax peered up into the sky, where the red dragon was wheeling around, its great wings flapping, as it launched a fireball, blasting the ground next to the Snorlax. The next fireball hit dead on, and the Snorlax roared, before it escaped the flames. The third one zoomed it, and the Snorlax gave a massive thrust with its mighty gullet, smashing the Fireball, which burst harmlessly on the Snorlax.

The Charizard snarled, its wings suddenly folded, dive-bombing towards the Snorlax, and one of its eyes peeked open. The Charizard streaked to the Snorlax, its tail flame trailing out behind it. At the last second, the Lizards wings flared out, and it slowed suddenly, its feet clawing at the Snorlax as it soared overhead, landing behind the Overweight Omnivore.

The Snorlax turned just in time to defend against the Charizard's furious assault, blocking the claws and bites with its massive forearms. It swung down, its fist smashing the Charizard in the gut. The Charizard's mouth opened, a puff of flame flashing out, before it fell unconscious over the Snorlax's Shoulder.

Recalling his Charizard, Lloyd released his Marowak. The Snorlax towered over the small bone pokemon, but it stood its ground, it's bone raised above its head. The Snorlax took a step forwards, and the Marowak suddenly flung its bone. It spun and nailed the Snorlax's leg, and the great beast toppled forwards, hitting the pavement. The Bone spun back, and the Marowak leapt forwards, catching it in mid-air, before it came down, smashing on the Snorlax's head.

The Snorlax attempted to get back up, but the Marowak showed no mercy, crushing the bone across the Snorlax's face, knocking out.

Johnny released his Gengar, the pokemon stood in front of the Marowak. The ghost laughed, its usual grin on its face as it happily ran towards the Marowak. The bone pokemon stood with determination as the Ghost approached, and swung its bone with all its might.

The bone passed through the ghost, who cackled as it pulled back its fist, which was glowing purple. The ghost punched forwards, passing through the Marowak. The Marowak stood frozen, eyes wide through its skull mask. The mask suddenly cracked, and the Marowak fell down, grasping its stomach. Behind him, the Gengar smirked again, before it phased out, appearing in front of the Marowak again. It desperately flung its bone at the ghost, but it harmlessly passed through it, clattering on the ground behind it. The Gengar's hands turned purple, and a ball of dark energy spun from its hands, exploding on the Marowak, who rolled and tumbled across the ground, smoking slightly. Another purple ball flowed down, hitting the Marowak, followed by a barrage, the Gengar snorting with amusement as the defeated Marowak was bounced across the ground, landing at Lloyd's feet. Lloyd recalled it and sent out his Raichu. The large rodent started off quickly, giving the Gengar no time to attack.

It sped across the ground, skidding as it turned, charging towards the Ghost, who turned to face the Raichu. It turned a little late, and the Lightning bolt pierced the Ghost's head, and the Gengar landed on the ground, clutching its head. The Raichu gave it no time to recover as well, sending a line of sparks at the Gengar, rippling through it as it was electrocuted. With a last bolt into the head of the ghost, it fell to the ground, the smirk wiped off its face. Johnny grimaced and sent out his Venusuar, the huge dinosaur looming over the small rodent. The Raichu phased out, before it reappeared on the Venusuar leaf, Sending electricity through it, to little effect.

The Large plant shook its self, and its flower opened up. The Raichu ignored it, not noticing the growth the Plant overtook. The Raichu leapt of the Plant, landing on the ground, facing the larger beast. The Venusuar roared, and leaved flung outwards from the tree, slicing into the Raichu, who dodged a few of the leaves. The ones that hit left small cuts across the mouse. The Raichu ran up, slamming it the base of the large Plant, who shook as though laughing, before another barrage of leaves took place, every one hitting its mark.

Lloyd sent out his last Pokemon. The Dragonair floated above Lloyd, and it immediately sent a beam of destruction upon the plant dinosaur, the bar of light ripping into the Dinosaur, who roared, falling onto its side, unconscious from the forbidden beam.

Johnny smiled at the turn of events, noticing how the Dragonair floated in the air, totally wiped out from its Hyper Beam. It gently floated, trying to look fine, yet you could see its exhaustion. Johnny's Parasect came out, skittering around as the Dragonair watched, unable to do much of anything. The bug ran forwards, leaping at the wurm. It cam far short, but the spores it launched while doing so did its job, sending the Dragon into a slumber. The Parasect proceeded to devastate the dragon, slashing with its large claws, while nibbling with its mouth.

The battle was over, and Lloyd stood with his head down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"Hey man, you did good. A hell of a lot better then I thought you would." Johnny said, before Johnny turned to Alan, "See, now that is a real battle. "

"Wow…" Alan said, as Lloyd healed up his Pokemon, and they continued towards Fuchsia.

* * *

END.  
You should all review and tell me who your favorite character is. And Why. That would be awesome. Totally. 


	19. Premature departures and Frigid Islands

**_Chapter Eighteen  
_**Premature departures and Frigid Islands

Previously:  
_"Wow…" Alan said, as Lloyd healed up his Pokemon, and they continued towards Fuchsia._

* * *

They emerged from Saffron and walked down the path, quickly coming out to the docks. In front of them, on the docks, lay a large sleeping beast, blocking the way across the Docks.

"What is that?" Alan asked and Lloyd scratched his head, "Is that another Snorlax?"

"Yeah! Cool." Johnny said, and he unclipped a pokeball from his belt. Johnny's own Snorlax was released, and suddenly the docks they stood on creaked dangerously below them. It sagged noticeably and Johnny's Snorlax stared at the sleeping Snorlax. It yawned loudly and took a step, pushing the other Snorlax, which was slightly smaller, to the edge of the docks. With a tremendous splash, the Snorlax plummeted into the water, while Johnny's Snorlax stood on the docks, booming with laughter.

The other Snorlax peeked up from water, its eyes glaring at Johnny's Snorlax. "Um…" Tony said, leaning towards Johnny, "I think that that one is a girl."

"A girl!" Johnny yelled, rubbing his hands together, "Excellent."

The Female Snorlax roared, leaping up and grabbing the males by its legs, pulling it down into the deck. The wood blew apart under the weight, shattering the end of the dock, and spraying water and wood at our Heroes plus one. The two Snorlax's were wrestling underwater, but the more experienced, and far more powerful, male Snorlax picked the female up and tossed it into the dock underwater.

The huge body smashed through the docks leg supports, and the entire dock shifted underneath our heroes as they ran to sturdier dock. The female burst up from the water, wounded, and Johnny, seeing his opportunity, launched a pokeball at the Female, promptly capturing it. The pokeball disappeared, to the PC, and Johnny smiled broadly, recalling his current Snorlax.

"What do you possibly need two Snorlax's for?" Lloyd asked, and Johnny punched Lloyd's shoulder, "To make babies stupid."

"Ew." Lloyd said as they continued walked, faster then normal, trying to escape the destruction that occurred to the docks before they were caught.

* * *

They emerged into Fuchsia after a walk, and Alan stopped them in front of the center. 

"Geeze, I was with you guys for a day, and I learned a whole lot. I've been thinking about adventuring more too. " Alan said, as he shook each of their hands.

"Hey, no problem." Johnny said, as Alan walked into the center, coming out with a package.

"I've gotta get back to work, but I'm gonna look for you guys once I can, I wanna have a battle if I'm able to." Alan said, as he released a pokeball, a large brown bird.

The Fearow crowed as Alan mounted it, and he gave a final goodbye before the bird took off, Alan and the package in tow.

Johnny was staring open-mouthed at Alan, who was a dot in the distance, "What! If he had a Fearow the entire time, then why the hell did he need us?" Johnny yelled, and Lloyd shrugged, "He seemed to be a lot more then meets the eye."

"I've got a feeling we'll be seeing him sometime." Tony said, as they walked down to the beach.

"So how are we getting there? We don't have a boat." Lloyd asked, and Tony released his Pidgeot, "We could fly." Tony suggested, and the Pidgeot beamed.

"Yeah, but not all of us have the luxury of a flying type." Johnny remarked, and the Pidgeot snapped its beak at him.

"Didn't you get the HM Surf Lloyd?" Tony asked, and Lloyd nodded.

Johnny suddenly nodded, "I've got an Idea!"

* * *

Tony stood with his Pidgeot watching the waves. Johnny and Lloyd were both sitting on the large Snorlax, who was sleepily wafting on the waves. Lloyd's Raichu was out, and it was sitting on the Snorlax's leg, watching the waves, every once and a while sticking its long tail into the water to test its temperature. Lloyd was laying on the Snorlax, sleeping and Johnny was cross legged, facing the Snorlax's large face, talking to it. He turned back to look at Tony, "See you there?" he called, and Tony nodded, mounting his large bird. 

Johnny nodded and quickly jumped up, his arm pointed out towards the sea, "Onward's Snorlax!"

The Raichu jumped off the Snorlax's leg and ran over to Lloyd, standing next to him, as the Snorlax remained unmoving, drifting with the waves.

"Onwards I say!" Johnny yelled, and the Snorlax's legs slowly moved, acting as slow paddles, they moved forwards inch by inch.

"Ready for a long flight?" Tony asked, and Pidgeot nodded, looking determined, "I thought so."

The bird trotted with him on its back, walking back a few yards, before it turned to look over the ocean. It suddenly sprang forwards, running across the sand. As they neared the water, it spread its wings out, and in one fluid motion, sent them rocketing into the air, Tony holding on for dear life.

"Wooooah!" Tony yelled, "Jesus, can you cool it a bit?"

The wind was whipping through Tony's hair, his hat was already safely tucked in his backpack, and the bird looked back at Tony. It cawed slightly and slowed down. Tony noticed they were above the clouds, and the sun was beating down on him form above.

"Lower!" He yelled, and the bird nodded, and they started to slowly descend. They passed through the cloud, soaking Tony from the water in it. The ocean was splashing below him, and the sun shined through the clouds, making the water sparkle. In the distance he could see a black dot, and smiled.

"That way!" Tony yelled, pointing at the blot, and the Pidgeot pulled back harshly. Before Tony had a chance to say, " Go faster" he was already above the Snorlax, who was still paddling slowly. Johnny waved up at him form the midst of the card game he was playing with Raichu, and Lloyd was still snoozing. A suddenly splash washed over Lloyd and he jerked up, sputtering and wet.

"I'm freezing!" Tony yelled, "Let's just go as fast as we can!" The bird showed no sign of hearing, but it suddenly rocketed forwards, blasting through the air. As they flew, Tony spotted a Large Island, about a few hundred yards In front of Johnny. As they passed over it, Tony figured at the pace Johnny was moving, they wouldn't reach the island until well into the night.

Tony spotted Cinnabar long before he landed, and he entered the Pokecenter as soon as he did, renting a room. Walking out of the center he bumped into a slim form, who turned to regard him angrily.

"Excuse me!" The girl growled, as Tony backed up, hands up in the air, "Oh! Tony!" The girl squealed, and Tony was surprised to see Tiffany in front of him, arms folded beneath her breasts.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked and Tiffany shrugged, "Well, after you three said you were going to Cinnabar, We decided to visit as well. What took you so long? Hey, where are Johnny and that other guy anyway?"

"Um…Lloyd, his name is Lloyd. We had to help a friend we met, so we didn't leave until way later. Anyway, Johnny and Lloyd are both surfing here; I doubt they'll get here for at least a day." Tony explained, "Oh, well sorry about bumping into you, how about I make it up by…oh…I dunno…I could buy you dinner?"

Tiffany quirked her eyebrow at Tony, "Are you asking me out?" She asked, and Tony shrugged, rubbing the back of his head, "Kinda."

"Ok then lover boy, meet me at the Pokecenter in an hour." Tiffany said, winking to Tony as she pushed past him, meeting up with Valarie and Kat, who both were standing at the entrance to the center, and they broke out giggling, walking inside.

* * *

The dinner went well, at least Tony thought so, and he was currently snuggled into his Blankets, thinking about the recent turn of events. He set his alarm for 6:00 in the Morning, and yawned, falling asleep. 

The alarm woke Tony up, and he looked at the time. The clock read 2:00 A.M. and Tony rubbed his eyes. The alarm was still blaring and Tony pressed the snooze button. The sound didn't turn off, and even seemed to get louder.

"What the hell!" Tony growled, about to smash the clock, before he spotted what it read on the clock.

HE:LP

S:EA

FO:AM

IS:LE

--:--

CO:ME

FA:ST

Those words repeatedly flashed on the clock, and the Alarm still blared. The numbers suddenly turned into unreadable numbers and dialog, before the clock jumped, and in a small poof of smoke, turned off. With a dazzling burst of 10101001001 codes, Johnny's Porygon appeared out of the clock.

"Porygon?" Tony asked, still sleepy, before he realized what the Porygon had done. "What? They need help on Seafoam islands?" The Porygon nodded vigorously, before it digitally dissolved. Tony quickly got dressed, crashing out the door into the hallway with his leg still struggling with one pant leg, while at they same time reaching for his pokeball, releasing his Pidgeot. He crashed to the ground as the Pidgeot stood in the hallway, its head cocked to the side, looking at him.

"Go, we gotta fly!" Tony cried as he shoved his foot through the pants, successfully putting them on, standing up, as the bird strutted down the hallway and out of the building.

Tony met with his bird outside, the cold air quickly chilling him. He looked back at the room, "Should I get a coat or something?" Before his Bird suddenly grabbed his shirt in its beak, tossing him on its back, "Your right, Seafoam Islands!" Tony yelled, pointing forwards, and the bird leapt up, taking to the air.

They soared through the air, Tony chattering as he realized the coat was a good idea, but he soon found himself above Seafoam Islands. They landed on the grey rocky shore, and Tony recalled his Pidgeot. The small cave opening that lay nestled in the rock was dark, with a small beat up sign saying, 'Seafoam Islands'.

Tony entered the cave slowly, his hands on his pokeball just in case. The frigid air did nothing to help Tony as he walked across the frozen sand of the cave. The air chilled around Tony and he walked through the large cavern. He found a large ladder leading down into the ground. Standing over it, A huge gust suddenly blasted up from the cave, chilling Tony to the bone, and Tony could've swore he heard "Damnit" being carried by the wind. Suddenly a large blue bat flew up from the hole, and Johnny tossed his pokeball out.

His Gyarados emerged, filling up the room; the Golbat focused its attention on the new foe. The Gyarados smashed it tail down, but the bat avoided it, and it flew at the Dragon, biting it. The Gyarados wasted no time, and quickly crushed the Golbat, who was clinging on Gyarados's neck into the wall. It fell to the ground, dazed, and the large dragon reared its head back, and a high-powered blast of water flew from the Gyarados's mouth, pummeling the poor Golbat into the sandy floor, knocking it out. The gyarados roared with happiness, and flopped around, shaking the cave, before Tony recalled it, before it collapsed everything on him.

Tony climbed down the ladder, and landed in another large room, the only exit being another ladder leading deeper underground. "Wow…how deep underwater am I." Tony said to himself, rubbing his arms, "I'm fricking f-freezing"

Tony climbed down that ladder slowly, and came to a large room with a hole in it. He spotted a ladder again, but went to inspect the hole. He looked down to see a raging river, and he could suddenly hear voices.

"What now?" one voice asked, and another answered, "We wait."

"What about Porygon, did he make it?"

"I dunno know, he hasn't returned yet."

"Lloyd? Johnny?" Tony called from above them, and Tony heard, "Tony? Tony! You made it! So nice of you to join us."

"Shut up, I'm freezing, what's the problem?" Tony called down.

"There's no problem!" Johnny called back up, "There's just something I thought you might want to see."

"What! What the hell! I was sleeping, what could be so important tha-" Tony was suddenly cut off by a rather loud pokemon cry, that echoed up from below him.

"…What was that?" Tony asked, and Johnny answered back, "You tell me."

Tony quickly released his Pidgeot and descended down the hole. The room was large, and Johnny and Lloyd were huddled with Johnny's Snorlax. A large river was flowing loudly, and Tony landed gently next to Johnny and Lloyd.

"We had to use Snorlax for comfort, it's freezing in here." Lloyd said, and Tony glared at him, "Gee, ya think?"

"So what's up?" Tony asked, looking around, "What's this amazing thing?"

"Well, we only really heard it, but it's coming from deep within the cave." Johnny said, and Lloyd nodded, "It sounds like a bird."

"Well, how do we get down there?" Tony asked and Johnny pointed up, "I saw them earlier, there's lots of large rocks, err…boulders, laying around up there. If we can use them to stop the raging river, we could surf deeper into the cave. Here, let Pidgeot fly me up there, and ill push the boulders down with Kangaskhan." Johnny explained, and Lloyd shook his head, "No, let me take Primape, I'll do it, you stay down here!"

Johnny nodded, and Pidgeot flew Lloyd up to the hole, depositing him up there.

* * *

After a few hours of waiting, and freezing, Lloyd finally returned. He had dropped many boulders into the river, and stopped its rapid flow. Tony swore the only thing that kept him alive was Snorlax's immense body, giving off heat. Snorlax quickly waddled up to the bank, and they jumped up on his belly, riding the beast down the river, deeper into the cavern. 

They emerged into a large room again, and they spotted an amazing sight. A large blue bird was perched on a frozen stomp. Its wings were folded and it was sleeping, its long blue tails trailing out behind it, sparkling.

"What's that?" Tony whispered and Lloyd shrugged. The majestic bird snorted as they approached. They landed on the spot of land, and one of the bird's eyes opened up.

"Its…amazing…" Tony whispered, and Johnny nodded silently. The incredible sight they had been witnessing suddenly turned terrifying.

The Large bird spread its wings, and gave out a fearsome caw as the stood in front of it. Its tails lashed out behind it, and the temperature in the room dropped suddenly, blanketing them in another wave of cold. The bird opened its mouth, and a bluish light emerged, shining brightly. Tony couldn't look away, and he had a feeling neither could Lloyd or Johnny.

* * *

END.  
Yeah, for all those who have noticed my spelling errors (There is quite a lot of them), I have nothing but apologies for you. I plan on fixing them, but not now. I wanna get through the story before I go back with correction. Chiya. Thanks. 


	20. Legendary Battles and Burnt Mansions

**_Chapter Nineteen  
_**Legendary Battles and Burnt Down Mansions

Previously:  
_The Large bird spread its wings, and gave out a fearsome caw as the stood in front of it. Its tails lashed out behind it, and the temperature in the room dropped suddenly, blanketing them in another wave of cold. The bird opened its mouth, and a bluish light emerged, shining brightly. Tony couldn't look away, and he had a feeling neither could Lloyd or Johnny._

* * *

The brilliant beam of blue light shot towards our heroes, who stood frozen in awe. Suddenly a shadow fell over Tony, as Snorlax leapt up, in the way of the beam. The Ice Beam hit Snorlax on its belly, and it roared in pain. The spot where the Snorlax was hit suddenly froze, and the ice spread, covering the pokemon completely. The encased pokemon fell sideways, hitting the water, floating. 

The Blue bird cawed again, and it leapt at our heroes, talons raking the ground where Lloyd just was. It gave another cry, and its wings spread again. The wing hit Johnny and knocked him into the wall, and it knocked Tony off his feet. Lloyd was behind the bird reaching for his pokeball in a panic, but the bird's tails lashed out, whipping the ball from his hands, before another tail swept Lloyd off his feet. Tony sent his own pokeball out, his Blastoise emerging.

Johnny shakily stood up, his vision blurred. A huge shape crashing directly next to him knocked him down again, and he looked sideways to see Tony's Blastoise knocked out next to him. Tony already had his gyarados out, the huge dragon towering over the bird.

The serpent opened its mouth, and an orange light started to glow, but the Bird jumped out of the way from the beam, which sliced into the cave wall. The Bird launched another beam into the dragon, but it fought back with its own Ice Beam. The two pokemon squared off, their Ice Beams clashing against each other with an explosion of bluish light. When the smoke cleared, Tony's Gyarados lay with his Blastoise, knocked out as well, Johnny sitting next to the large serpent.

Lloyd found his lost pokeball sitting on the shore, and grabbed it with joy. A sudden explosion shook, and his pokeball leapt from his hands, hitting the water and sinking slowly, Lloyd grabbing after it.

The bird had Tony's Persian unconscious in its talons, and tossed it lazily across the ground. Grimacing, Tony sent out his last pokemon. They smaller bird squared off with the large blue bird, and flew towards it. The Bigger bird hopped sideways and its tails whipped the Pidgeot, sending it sprawling in the air, and the Blue Bird launched an Ice Beam, knocking the Pidgeot out as well.

Johnny had seen Tony's Pidgeot released before he turned his attention on the wounded pokemon. He quickly dropped a revive in the Gyarados's mouth, and it groggily woke up. Using a Hyper potion, Johnny healed the large serpent that roared as it spotted Tony's Pidgeot crashed into the ground.

Tony stood as the Bird charged up another beam, aiming right at him. Tony covered his face with his arms as the beam was released, but nothing happened. Lowering his hands Tony saw his Gyarados, fully healed, grappling with the smaller bird, which pecked furiously at the dragon. The gyarados pushed the bird towards the water, and with a mighty thrust, sent the blue bird into the icy deep. Panting, the large dragon watched as the bird sunk below the depths, and it turned to look at Tony.

With a sudden splash the bird spun from the water, and its wings flung open, water spraying everywhere. It flapped in midair, and Charged up yet another Ice Beam, and the gyarados swiveled its large head. A fiery glow appeared in the gyarados's mouth, the flames licking around, and as the Ice Beam was released, the Gyarados did the same. The Flamethrower melted straight through the Ice Beam, striking the bird dead on. As the large bird fell, ice sprinkling off of it, Tony flung a pokeball, nailing the bird in its head, sucking it into the device.

The pokeball hit the water, the bird captured, but it also sunk to the bottom. Johnny walked up behind Tony, as they stared at the water.

"So…when are you gonna pay me back for that revive and Hyper potion?" Johnny asked and Tony looked at him. Suddenly Snorlax burst from the water as well, dripping wet. It waddled over to Tony, and handed him a pokeball, which was cool to the touch.

"Um…thanks?" Tony asked, and the Snorlax nodded walking over to Lloyd, who was sitting on the shore, looking into the water. It handed Lloyd another pokeball and he jumped up, hugging the large beast. After recalling all their pokemon, Lloyd turned to Tony, "So what are you gonna do with that…thing?" Lloyd asked and Tony shrugged.

"I'm gonna give it to the professor, he can study it." Tony said, and they looked out over the water. Lloyd grabbed an escape rope from his bag and pulled it out. As he readied the rope, Johnny tapped Tony on the shoulder, "Seriously, my money?"

* * *

Tony sat with Johnny and Lloyd on the Snorlax, because his Pidgeot was unconscious. They gently wafted for a while, and Cinnabar came into view. The large island came closer as Snorlax paddled near, and Lloyd smirked, "Hey, that's right, guess what Tony." 

"What?"

"I caught a new pokemon, a Seel, down in the Seafoam islands." Lloyd boasted.

"Um…great…" Tony said, and Lloyd stuck his tongue out at Tony. They suddenly jerked forwards as the Snorlax bumped into the coast of Cinnabar, and Johnny stood up. Johnny jumped off the Snorlax, landing in the knee-deep water, and suddenly yelled. Johnny flailed as he fell backwards. His leg flew up and Tony saw the clam that was attached on to it. Yelling Johnny flailed his leg and the Clam popped off, landing in the water.

"Bastard!" Johnny yelled, releasing his Gengar, and it laughed loudly at Johnny, who was sitting in the water, soaked.

"Just attack that thing!" Johnny spluttered at the Gengar, who turned to look for the pokemon that attacked its trainer. A shining white beam shot out from the water, and the Gengar phased out to avoid it, phasing back in behind the clam, which was looking for the Gengar. The Gengar delivered a brutal punch, the Shellder skipping across the water, smashing into the Snorlax. The Gengar was already there, and picked the Shellder up, Throwing in the air, then blasting it with a shadow ball.

The clam fell into the water, floating, and Johnny tossed out a pokeball, catching the bivalve. Recalling his Gengar and Snorlax, Johnny went to the PC, and dropped off a pokeball.

"So why'd you catch the Shellder if you just were gonna put it away?" Lloyd asked, and Johnny shook his head, "I put Kangaskhan in the box, I wanna see if this Shellder is worth anything."

"That reminds me, I've got to send this Bird to Professor Oak, I'll be right back." Tony exclaimed, pulling out the pokeball, which had a light layer of frost on it. Tony sent the Pokemon to Oak, who responded on the screen.

"What's this about? You should really take better care of your pokeballs Tony." Professor Oak said, as he looked at the frozen pokeball Tony had sent him.

"No, it contains this," Tony explained, showing him the picture of the bird in his Pokedex, "Do you know what it is?"

"Buh…guh…duh…how?" Oak stammered, and Tony's eyes widened, "Professor? Are you having a heart attack?"

"Tony, M'boy, this is an Articuno, there's only one known one alive. How?" Oak asked, before shaking his head, "How's not important, do you know how great this is? This will further our research into Legendary pokemon tenfold."

"Legendary? That pokemons legendary?" Tony asked, "Well, I guess it did put up a good fight." Tony said, and Oak said goodbye, and Tony healed up his pokemon. When he left the Center, Johnny and Lloyd were both gone, and Tony looked next door to find a laboratory.

He wandered through the small building, and suddenly a man pulled him into a room, "Psst, kid, do you wanna know the best move around? I'll teach it to one of your pokemon for free."

"Umm…what is it?" Tony asked, and the man smiled proudly, "Metronome! Its completely random, so its also fun to use."

"I guess, um, teach it to my Persian then." Tony said, releasing his Persian, and the man taught the large cat the move. Tony saw Lloyd walk by the room, and ran out to meet with him.

"Hey." Lloyd said, as he pulled out two new pokeballs. "Look, I got that fossil from back in mount moon revived, and some old amber I got from the Pewter museum revived too."

"Fossils?" Tony asked, and Lloyd nodded. They walked out and quickly found Johnny pounding on the door to the Gym. He turned to face them as they approached, "Can you believe this Jackass isn't here!" Johnny exclaimed, before giving the door a kick, and clutching his toes.

"What's that place?" Lloyd asked pointing towards the large decrepit mansion that stood at the edge of the island.

"I dunno." Johnny said, as they walked towards the large building, "But it looks like it could be full of treasure…or better yet, rare pokemon!" Johnny exclaimed, rubbing his hands together again.

Tony pushed the doors open to the mansion…and they fell off their hinges, landing with a large bang that echoed throughout the house. The large hallway they were in stretched very far, large pillars lining the way to a staircase.

"Smells…burnt." Lloyd remarked, and they stepped inside the mansion. They walked across the red carpet, glass crunching underneath their shoes as they trotted on.

"Look!" Lloyd said, pointing to the small hallway next to stairs, "Lets take that hallway, before we use those stairs, it looks like it might crumble beneath us."

They turned to walk down the hallway, and explored the areas after there, as they walked into a room, a man suddenly fled past them with a large bag.

"Suckers!" He called as he escaped past them, his bad clinking with what sounded like metal.

"Hey!" Johnny yelled, waving his arms at the man, "That's our treasure! You thief!"

"Stop being a hypocrite, what's that?" Lloyd asked, pointing at a strange statue in the corner of the room.

Tony walked up and examined the statue. It was grey and very old. The statue was carved to show some sort of creature on a pedestal. There was a switch sticking out the back of it when Tony checked, but other then that it was normal.

"It looks like some overgrown Fetus." Johnny remarked, walking up to the statue, "What's the switch do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Tony replied, and Lloyd went up and flipped the switch. The was a loud noise like something heavy moving across the ground, before everything was still.

"What did it do?" Lloyd asked, and Tony shrugged, "I don't know, but maybe you can just throw us all in a spiked pit next time, you know, save us all some trouble. Don't go flipping weird switches you dumbass!"

"Hey, somebody had to take some action!"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean kill us all!"

"I didn't see you giving any bright ideas!"

"Hey!" Johnny yelled, and Lloyd and Tony separated, "When you girls are done kissing, we've got a mansion to explore, eh?"

* * *

They explored the bottom floor, and found nothing, so they decided to go up the stairs to the second floor. They stood at the bottom of the stairs, and Tony took a step up, the stairs creaking. Suddenly a rotted smell wafted down the stairs and our heroes looked up. A purple sludge began rolling down the stairs, hitting with a plop and a sizzling noise every step Tony looked back at Johnny and Lloyd, who shrugged back at him. Suddenly Lloyd yelled out, and Tony felt a pressure on him shoulder. The slime had leapt off the staircase and landed on his shoulder. The sludge rolled down his clothes as Tony franticly shook his arm, trying to detach the persistent sludge. Johnny began sweeping at the sludge too, but it only stuck onto his arms. Suddenly a brown fist punched the sludge off of them, and it landed on the steps with an unpleasant pop. A Primape stood in between them, and Lloyd was looking at them, "We have pokemon you know." 

"I know that!" Tony said angrily, detaching his pokeball, releasing his Persian. The sludge rose up in the center and a white eye opened up, followed by another next to it. Then it opened its mouth and made a gasping sound, its large purple tongue flopped out and went back in.

Tony smirked, and his Persian hissed. A sludgy hand emerged from the pile, and it flung a pile of stinky goop at the cat, which nimbly leapt out of the way. The sludge hit the ground splattering onto Tony's shoe, hissing. The Persian's gem shined brightly once, and it's fur suddenly stood on end. In a fit of rage rivaling Primape's, the Persian launched itself on the pile of sludge, furiously biting and slashing. The sludge finally heaved the cat off of it, and retaliated with a goopy attack, hitting the Persians shoulder.

"What did your Persian just do?" Johnny asked, and Tony looked at him, "It's a move she learned, Metronome, apparently its just random."

The felines gem shone again, and suddenly grew yellow. Its sparked and the cat meowed, aiming at the sludge, which looked on in wonder. The sparks suddenly shot forwards into a blazing yellow orb, sparks trailing behind, as it was unleashed, the cat recoiled backwards as it let the Zap cannon go. The cannon hit the sludge dead on, erupting in an explosion of sparks, rippling across the floor and sending the hair on our heroes neck standing up from the static in the air. When the smoke cleared the sludge sat on the ground in a small pool, smoking. Its slowly seeped away from Tony and his Persian, as one eye peeked out to look back and make sure they weren't following. Tony lazily tossed out a pokeball and it landed into the sludge, capturing the weakened pokemon.

"Are these stairs safe?" Lloyd asked, hesitantly putting his foot down on it.

"Nonsense, come on!" Johnny said, and he stomped up the stairs, Tony and Lloyd following. On the next floor were another hallway and one more staircase, leading up again. Before Tony could give a suggestion, Johnny plodded up those stairs as well, leaving Tony and Lloyd no choice but to follow. They emerged on the top floor of the building and immediately weird man in a white lab coat yelled at them.

"Hey!" He said in a squeaky voice, pointing at them, "Your shouldn't be here!" He wheezed, and grabbed a pokeball from inside his lab coat. Lloyd retaliated by grabbing his own pokeball, releasing his Charizard, who gave a fearsome snort. The Scientist stopped mid-way with his pokeball in hand, and looked at the red dragon. He shakily sent out his Magnemite.

The Magnemite gave a shrill beep at spotting the large reptile, and hovered behind the scientist, who yelped and forcefully pushed the Magnet pokemon in front of him.

Tony watched as the man struggled to control his scared pokemon in disgust, and felt happy when a small discharge of fire knocked the magnet out. The man eeped and sent out a Magneton, who was defeated in the same matter. Growling, the man released a Voltorb, who rolled across the ground quickly, bumping into the Charizard's leg with little effect. The great Dragon looked down at the small orb with contempt, and quickly put its foot on the pokeball replica, preventing movement. The Orb gave off a sharp spark, and the Charizard roared in pain, before narrowing its eyes at the sphere. It took a deep breath, and bathed the still pinned Voltorb with flames. The blazing bath lasted 5 minutes, with Tony, Johnny, the scientist, and even Lloyd looking on in amazement at the unrelenting Charizard. When the flames finally stopped, the Charizard kicked the burning orb away from it. The Scientist yelled in fear as t ran from the room, down the stairs, leaving the unconscious Voltorb behind.

"Unbelievable." Johnny said simply, walking up to the Voltorb and pulling out a revive giving it to the pokemon, who groggily opened its eyes. It spotted the Charizard and shook in fear, looking franticly for his trainer, or an escape route. It contented itself with shaking and closing its eyes tightly.

Johnny look back at Lloyd, "Hey, recall Charizard, he's scaring it." Johnny said, and the Charizard gave Johnny an angry look before it was returned. Johnny sent out his Electrode, who spotted the shivering Voltorb and rolled over to it, tapping it and leading it off into a corner, apparently comforting it with small electric shocks. Tony took that time to observe the room they were in.

A table stood in the center of the room, and a hallway lead up. Unfortunately the hallway was littered with sharp spikes and rocks were probably too dangerous to try crossing. Looking at the table, Tony spotted a book at walked up to it, flipping it open. The words were worn out, faded, but Tony could make out a paragraph.

_A new Pokemon was discovered deep in the jungles._

Suddenly a hand clapped Tony on the back and he jerked around, finding Lloyd, "Come on, we're going back downstairs. With one final glance at the journal, Tony followed Lloyd and Johnny down the stairs. They went down the hallways, and found an empty room with nothing but a table with another journal on it. Johnny suddenly yelled, pointing towards a balcony, where he and Lloyd rushed. Tony quickly ran to the journal and flipped it open, reading the words inside.

_We christened the newly discovered pokemon, Mew._

Before Tony could finish, Johnny called to him, "Hey, come on, we're going over this way!" Tony tore his eyes from the book and trotted after his friends. They walked down another hallway, and Tony spotted another book on a table. Ignoring Johnny's complaints of the rubble littering the hallways, Tony went ahead and read the page that was already opened.

_Mew gave birth. We named the newborn Mewtwo._

"Gave birth?" Tony repeated, "To what?"

"What?" Lloyd asked standing behind him, and Tony spun, "Hey! Why do you keep lurking behind me?"

"No reason." Lloyd said quietly, and Tony noticed the way the shadows were on his face, he looked different. Dangerous.

"Um…what's up then?" Tony asked, and Lloyd shook his head slowly, a grin spreading on his face, "Hey guys, I found some more stairs!" Johnny suddenly called, and Lloyd looked back. He turned back to Tony, "Come on, we don't wanna be left behind!"

They walked up the new flight of stairs, and Tony noticed the hallway to his right lead to the room where they fought the Scientist. They walked forwards, and found another statue of the strange pokemon. Tony looked at the front of it and found some almost rubbed off words, faintly spelling out "Mew…"

Tony stood up, "So this is what Mew looks like?" Tony asked himself, before he heard a click, and looked around the statue to see Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" Johnny yelled, and Lloyd glared back, "Hey! The last time didn't do anything. Why should this one?"

"This isn't some kind of Video game!" Johnny yelled, "Things don't work that simply!"

"Come on! I heard a noise over here!" Tony said, standing straight up and pointing through the small hallway. They walked over to where Tony pointed, and found some broken floorboards leaving a gaping hole. Lloyd strode over to the edge of the hole, but Tony suddenly shouted, and Johnny jumped out, grabbing the back of Lloyd's shirt.

Lloyd turned, "What?" He barely finished before the board he was standing on splintered, and he fell downwards, dragging Johnny with him. Tony lunged forwards, eyes tightly closed, grabbing for something, and felt his foot grab a shoe. He landed hard on his belly with a small "Oof." Opening his eyes he saw Johnny's shoe in his hand. Tony quickly released his pokeball, not sure which one he grabbed, hoping to get Blastoise, who could heave him up, but his Persian came out, mewing in confusion.

With the extra weight, the board Tony was laying on cracked again, sending Tony headfirst into the hole, as his Persian jumped back in surprise. Tony slid down the hole, finding that he was falling down; he glanced quickly up and spotted his Persian peering after him. The last thing he heard was a loud, "Hey, where's my shoe?" before he slammed into the ground.

* * *

The Persian looked into the darkness for her master, but was unable to see him within the dark hole. Fortunately, she could still smell him, and that must have meant he was coming back soon, so she contented herself with crossing her paws and lying at the end of the hole. After what the Persian waited what she thought to be a long time, which in reality only about 3 minutes, she decided to take matters into her own paws. She strolled down the hallway, away from the hole, sniffing for any of Tony's scent. She would even be willing to settle for a whiff of Red-haired guy or Loud-guy's scent. 

She found herself standing in front of some stairs, and decided to walk down them. She came to a balcony, and caught a whiff of Loud-guy's scent, slinking over to look down the balcony. She spotted Loud-guy and Red-haired guy standing over her master, with Snorlax sitting nearby. Giving a loud Meow, she leapt from the Balcony towards our heroes.

* * *

Tony groggily woke up, to see Johnny, Lloyd and Snorlax around him. Johnny's shirt was ripped with a long cut, and Lloyd had a gash running across his forehead. Tony looked down at his leg to see a nasty wound, and grimaced when the pain set in. Suddenly a white blur came from the sky, landing on Lloyd who yelled as the pokemon clawed, trying to stay on. Lloyd fell to the ground and the pokemon leapt off him, slinking over to Tony. 

"Persian!" Tony exclaimed, and the Persian spotted his wound, holding the leg down with her paws and licking it, "Ow! Ow! Rough tongue!"

Tony recalled his Persian and Johnny did the same with his Snorlax, while Lloyd stood up, brushing himself off. Tony shakily stood up, and examined the room, finding a steel door and a small room.

"Lets check out this room." Johnny said, and our heroes entered the room, which had another statue and a table with a Journal on it. A man was also in the room, but he had his nose buried in a book and paid them no mind. Tony went to the Journal on the table, while Lloyd went right to the statue, flicking the switch. The steel door to the side of them opened, while another one shut behind them.

Tony glanced at the book, reading what it said.

_Mewtwo is far too powerful. We have failed to curb its vicious tendencies._

Tony turned away from the book to see Lloyd waving him down the said hallway, and he followed. Upon going to where they fell, they spotted the Steel door that was closed earlier, now opened.

"Excellent!" Johnny proclaimed, and Lloyd shook his head darkly, "I told you it was safe." He whispered.

They strolled down the hallways, examining the broken furniture and paintings that littered the walls. Lloyd spotted another statue, and he promptly flicked the switch that all three of our heroes knew was there, and Tony spotted another steel door slide open. They continued to walk down the halls, and they turned a left, and Johnny shouted out.

A shiny key was sitting in between lines of large, burnt plants, and Johnny ran up grabbing the key. "See, look at this! I wonder where it goes!" Johnny said excitingly, looking closer, "Aha! Look!" He yelped, showing Tony and Lloyd the key, which read, "Cinnabar Island Gym" on it, "Now I can get in there and wait for the Gym Leader.

Lloyd readied the Escape rope that they would use to get out, and he looked up at the ceiling, "What…next…" He said slowly to himself.

* * *

END  
YEAH  
TOTALLY  
DAWG 


	21. Hot battles and New Ideas

**_Chapter Twenty  
_**Hot battles and New Ideas

Previously:  
_Lloyd readied the Escape rope that they would use to get out, and he looked up at the ceiling, "What…next…" He said slowly to himself._

* * *

They approached the Gym, and Johnny walked up to the door with a grin on his face. He confidently put the key into the gyms lock and pushed the door open. Only to have it swing back with a loud smash, causing Lloyd to laugh. Johnny scowled and slowly pushed the door open this time. Our heroes entered the small room, and upon speaking to the man at the beginning of the gym, found out they were supposed to take a quiz to get through without a fight. 

"A quiz?" Johnny exclaimed, "We aren't still in freaking school." He grumbled.

Surprisingly enough, the questions were very easy, and they passed by with no problems…until.

"Does Caterpie Evolve into Butterfree?" The question was asked, and Johnny scoffed, about to say his answer. Lloyd suddenly grabbed his shoulder "Say yes!" Lloyd whispered, and Johnny turned, "What? No! Caterpie evolves into Metapod!"

"Yeah, but it evolves into Butterfree in the long run!" Lloyd insisted, and Johnny shook his head, "I'm saying No."

"Don't!" Lloyd urged.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!" Johnny yelled angrily, and the machine gave a beep, "Processing answer…"

Johnny slowly turned to look at the machine, eyes wide, "No! No! No! The answer is No!" Johnny wailed, hitting the machine, and quickly pulling his hand back in pain.

"Correct. You may proceed unmolested." The computer voice said, and Johnny looked up, before glaring at Lloyd, "We shall never speak of this again." Johnny said simply, walking forwards.

After one more easily conquered question, Johnny, Tony and Lloyd approached an aging man in a white lab coat, he stood with his hands crossed behind his back and looking away from them.

"So…you got the key, hmm?" He said, and Johnny nodded.

"And you passed my quizzes, hmm?" He asked again, and Johnny nodded again.

"Well, assuming your not here to chat, let's begin this RED-HOT battle!" Blaine yelled, turning around with a pokeball in his hand, his lab coat fluttering as he spun. He grinned as he released his first pokemon, the small red dog that stood proudly.

Johnny nodded for a third time and pulled his own pokeball from his belt, releasing the Purple bivalve, which landed facing the Growlithe. The dog barked, rushing forwards biting down on the hard shell of the clam, who flapped noisily to get it off. The Growlithe landed on its feet unharmed and leapt up again, spinning in the air, smashing down on the Shellder with a loud smash. The Bivalve jetted backwards, skidding across the ground, sending a blast of water as it did so.

The water struck the Growlithe who whimpered in pain, but shook it off and charged again, performing another take down that knocked out the under experienced Shellder.

Johnny recalled the Shellder, smiling. "Why's Johnny happy? His Shellder just got beaten!" Lloyd asked Tony, who quickly replied, "Lloyd…It's the thrill of battling, that's all. That's why he's better then me and you…He embraces the Thrill."

Johnny's Snorlax was out, and it had picked up the small dog and mercilessly tossed it across the room, knocking it out.

The Snorlax boomed with laughter and sat down as Blaine recalled his Growlithe, sending out a Ponyta. The Ponyta took a deep breath, and it sent out a giant fire blast. The Fire flew wildly, as the Ponyta stamped backwards. The Fire hit next to the Snorlax, who had rolled out of the way and stood up. It inhaled a great, massive, mouthful of air and expelled it. Instead of the Snorlax's breath, a gush of water flooded out, and the fire horse neighed in response, frightfully trotting backwards, but to no avail. The water washed over the horse and sent it spiraling through the water. When the wave died down, an inch high pool had formed in the room, and the Ponyta was unconscious.

Grimacing at the water on the floor, Blaine released his Rapidash, who snorted in anger.

The Snorlax yawned, before staring wearily at the furious Fire unicorn. It suddenly turned trotting quickly around the Snorlax, who tried to keep up with its eyes, but it couldn't. The Rapidash was running so fast around the Snorlax, water was splashing everywhere, and the unicorn had become a comet, streaking around the Snorlax. Suddenly the flames on the Rapidash blazed up, surrounding the Snorlax, ripping into the Fat pokemon.

The flames also heated the room, and in no time the water had evaporated, leaving the air humid like a sauna. The Rapidash was still running as the Snorlax slowly got up, wincing in pain from the Fiery Tornado it was in, and Quickly moved it's hand into the flames. The Tornado suddenly stopped, as the Rapidash was unexpectedly clothes lined, sending it speeding like a comet into the wall, literally leaving a horse-shaped indent. The Snorlax stood panting heavily, a few flames lingering on it as Blaine recalled his Rapidash.

Blaine sent out his final pokemon, his Arcanine, who roared, sending the temperature in the room up. The already sweating Snorlax fell down again, exhausted. The Arcanine released a spinning circle of flames, burning into the Snorlax, who fell over, defeated by not the fire, but the heat in the room.

Sighing, Johnny recalled his Snorlax and let out his Electrode. The ball rolled forwards, but the Arcanine gave it no time to do anything, quickly rushing in and smashing the Electrode against the wall. The ball hit the wall and was quickly assaulted by a duo of Flame wheels. When the Ball sped out of the flames, heading straight towards the Canine, it leapt over the Orb, which hit the wall. Hard.

The Electrode rolled backwards, dazed, and had no time to stop as the Arcanine rammed the Ball, pinning it against the wall. The Arcanine lifted its head up, and the Dense Ball was flung into the air, and hit with a Fire Blast in mid-flight. The ball fell from the cloud of smoke and hit the ground with a dull thud, unconscious. The Arcanine gave a snort, flames blazing out and dissipating quickly.

Johnny recalled his orb and released his Gengar, who hopped around the room, watching the Arcanine. Seeing this new, seemingly cheerful foe, The Arcanine charged in, rushing straight at the ghost with its broad shoulders. The Ghost's large grin never faltered, and the Arcanine ran right through the Ghost, skidding to avoid crashing into the wall. The Gengar Laughed loudly at the dog, who roared and sent a Fire Blast at the Ghost. The Gengar slid out of the way in mid-air, and Phased out. It appeared in front of the large dog and Grinned.

The Dog looked surprised, and blinked. The blink was all the Gengar needed before it launched a Shadow ball into the Dog point-blank. The Arcanine yelped, and jumped away from the ghost, its Fur smoking. It shook its mane and unleashed a spinning ring of fire, which spun through the Gengar. While no physical damage was visible, the Gengar's grin faded and was replaced by pain. It jumped backwards, phasing out as it did.

It reappeared behind the Arcanine, and leapt up above the dogs back, driving it's glowing fist right through the Arcanine, who yelped in pain. The Gengar flew straight through, entering the ground and popping out a few feet away, facing the Arcanine, who was now knocked out on the ground.

Johnny recalled his Gengar, who was grinning again, and walked up to Blaine. With a firm handshake and a friendly goodbye, Johnny accepted the badge and Customary TM.

They left the gym, Johnny talking about how he won the battle without breaking a sweat, which Tony pointed out was impossible seeing as though, by the end of the match the room had become a sauna. Lloyd also mentioned the fact that all three of their shirts were soaked with sweat as well.

As Johnny tried to redeem himself from his mistake, a speedboat suddenly docked at the edge of the island in front of them, and a familiar brown-haired man walked out.

"Well I'll be!" The man said, as he walked up to our heroes, "If it isn't you fellers!"

"Bill?" Tony asked, and they all shook his hand, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just stopping off here…ya know what?" Bill asked, There's a new area we found, we named it Sevii islands, and if you guys want…" Bill trailed off, holding out three tickets.

"Why?" Tony asked as Johnny quickly grabbed the three tickets from Bills hands.

"Well, your all experience with battling, I was wondering if you could help me." Bill asked, "If you want to know more, visit me at Knot Island in the Pokecenter. If you do help me, call it thanks for giving you these tickets, aye?"

"Wait, Bill, we'll go, just can you wait a day?" Tony said, and Johnny angrily looked over at Tony.

"Well, no, I've got to go, but I'll ask the captain to bring the boat back over here." Bill said, waving to them as he boarded the boat.

"What are you doing?" Johnny broke out as soon as Bill was gone, "I only have one gym left! Can't we just sell these tickets like I was planning to?"

"Johnny!" Lloyd said form behind them, "Come here."

"Ugh." Johnny growled, walking off a few feet with Lloyd. They stood huddled up talking, before Johnny nodded curtly and walked over to Tony, "Do you have a room at the center?"

Tony pulled out his key and handed it to Johnny, "There's only one bed though."

"Meh, I'll use it now, wake me up when you want it."

Lloyd walked over to Tony and smiled, "What did you say to him?" Tony asked.

"Well, two things. One, that we should help Bill, he is famous and Johnny has to have a good image if he's gonna be a loved Champion. Two, that if there are some newly discovered islands, then they might have rare treasure or pokemon." Lloyd explained, "I just really wanted to go to these Islands. An island sounds nice to relax on."

Tony quirked an eyebrow at Lloyd, and surveyed his surroundings, "Um…this is called Cinnabar Island for a reason you know…"

Lloyd looked surprised, but crossed his arms across his chest, "I mean a real island, and this is a crappy tiny rock." With that said, Lloyd walked over to the shore and sat down, releasing his pokemon out to play. Tony walked up behind Lloyd and tapped him on the shoulder, "I'm gonna go take care of something, Can you watch my pokemon while I'm gone? Thanks." Tony said without waiting for a response, releasing his pokemon and walking away.

* * *

Johnny was lying on the bed in his room, in the dark, staring at the ceiling, and arms behind his head. He was thinking about what he could do to boost his reputation on these islands he'd be visiting soon. 

"Hmm…I could probably knock out a few big scary pokemon and gain some recognition that way. Or I could, um…Damn I'm out of ideas, what do you think?" Johnny asked, turning to his Gengar, who sat on the chair, with a serious look on his normally grinning face. The Gengar looked up at him, before breaking out into laughter again, pointing at Johnny and slapping his knees, even to the point of falling off if his chair. Of course that only fueled his cackling.

"Ugh, your no help unless you're battling." Johnny growled, recalling the Shadow pokemon and slumping back on the bed. Suddenly the door opened and bathed half the room in light, before closing again.

"Tony?" Johnny called sitting up, but a female's voice in front of him wiped that thought from his head, "Not quite."

* * *

Lloyd had sat in quite glumness after Tony left, watching over the pokemon just in time to see Primape get angry at Seel for splashing Tony's Gyarados. Almost directly after the Primape switched anger to Tony's Persian for sleeping to close to Lloyd. When Lloyd tried to calm the Pig monkey down it only gave a sharp snarl and leapt up onto the gyarados, sitting on its head, pouting. 

Looking over to his left he spotted the pokemon who didn't like the water, Charizard and Marowak, who were apparently having fun knocking Tony's Grimer back and forth like a sludgy ball. Suddenly a splash brought Lloyd's head back to the water, where his Dragonair slithered over to him, pushing its head into Lloyd's shoulder for food.

Lloyd sighed and nodded, telling Blastoise and Raichu to watch over the pokemon while he went to the center to get some Pokesnacks. As he walked he thought he saw Valarie walked into center, but dismissed it as some other person, since the girls were back in Saffron.

Walking into the center he decided to see if Johnny wanted to let his pokemon out for a bit too, and walked up to Tony's room where Johnny was sleeping. He was just about to open the Door to the room, as he spotted the small sign on the door reading "DO NOT DISTURB!"

Quickly withdrawing his hand from the doorknob, Lloyd didn't want to think about what Johnny might have been doing in there. He instead decided to content himself with buying the Pokesnacks and feeding all of the pokemon. The day had turned to early night when Lloyd left and he sat down to watch the pokemon entertain themselves.

* * *

Tony had finished talking with Professor Oak about the Cinnabar Mansion and thanked him before hanging up. He was about to head up to his room to tell Johnny that he wanted to rest, but he turned and spotted Lloyd leave the center, arms full of Pokesnacks. 

Following Lloyd he stood behind him as he fed the pokemon and laid back.

"Hey." Tony said and Lloyd shot up, looking around, "I was watching them I wasn't sleeping you cant prove anything!"

"Anyways…" Tony trailed off when Lloyd looked over at him, "I'm just gonna grab my pokemon and head to my room, so thanks for watching them." Lloyd quickly stood up, waving his hands as Tony recalled his pokemon. "Hey! No, you can't…um…go to the room, Johnny's…busy?" Lloyd tried but ended up having his arms flop at his sides, dejected, "Well…if you do go, just…try to listen to the sign."

Shaking his head, Tony walked back to the center. He entered the building and started to head to his room. He spotted his room a few doors down and started towards it, but the door to his left opened, and a purple haired girl walked out, in front of Tony.

"Oh? Tony! Hello!" The girl said, and Tony looked at her more carefully to see Kat. "Oh, Kat, hey."

"Um, do you know where Lloyd is?" Kat asked, and Tony looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, he was over watching his pokemon at the shore last time I saw him, I gotta head to my room so…"

Kat looked quickly at her watch, jumped, and looked over towards Tony's room, "Um, I wouldn't go there if I were you, but I do think Tiffany wanted to talk to you." Kat said giving a tiny wave and walking past Tony. Looking towards Kat's room he spotted Tiffany standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Hi." Tony said, and Tiffany rolled her eyes, before quickly looking down both ends of the hallway. Tony watched as she waited for a man to enter his room, and seemingly satisfied, she grabbed Tony by his shirt collar, "Arg! What are you doing?" Tony gasped, and Tiffany replied smoothly, "Repaying you for the dinner."

With that she pulled Tony into the room, the lasts coherent words out of Tony's mouth being, "Oh."

* * *

Lloyd had recalled his pokemon shortly after Tony did and moved to the other side of the beach, on the dock. It was now nighttime and Lloyd could clearly see thousands of stars, as opposed to the bigger cities they were in earlier where the night's stars were barely visible. He was sitting on the edge of the dock, with his feet hanging over the edge, and he heard the docks boards creaking as someone walked over to him. The smell of the perfume and small sigh as the person sat down next to him was all he needed to know who it was. He leaned back, hands behind him and looked up at the stars. 

"So what are you three doing here?" He asked quietly, and felt Kat shrug. She leaned her head onto Lloyd's shoulder with a small sigh, and Lloyd wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

…The Next Morning…

* * *

Tony woke up slowly, and yawned, stretching. He pulled the covers back carefully and slid out of the bed. He got dressed quietly, but he couldn't find his sock. He finally spotted it hanging from the ceiling fan and snagged it without falling. Walking over to the bed he gave Tiffany a kiss to the forwards before leaving the room. He spotted Johnny in the hallway, stretching as well, looking like he just woke up despite all his gear on his backpack. He waved towards Tony as he approached, and quickly shut the door behind him. 

"Let's go." Johnny said, pointing away from the room, "Yeah, but all my stuffs in there!" Tony protested as Johnny pushed him away from the door, "Nope, had them move it down to the lobby, we want to get to those Islands soon, right?"

"Sure, I guess."

In the lobby Tony grabbed his backpack and left the center with Johnny, they found Lloyd already waiting for them at the boat.

"It's about time you guys made it, I had to convince the captain that you were all coming. He's been wanting to leave since daybreak." Lloyd called as they approached, "What!" Johnny cried when they reached Lloyd, "Dawn? It's like 6 in the morning! He can wait." Johnny growled.

Lloyd checked his watch, and looked back at the captain and gave him a thumbs up, "By the way, it's 7, not 6."

"I don't really care."

"Hey, lets not fight this early guys." Tony said as they walked up the boarding ramp to the ship.

"Oh, you'll never believe who else is here Tony." Lloyd said excitedly as they walked towards the back of the boat where the seats were.

"Who?" Tony began before he walked into the small seating area where two people were sitting."

"Oh. My. God. It's Tony and Johnny too!" the girl screamed as Tony and Johnny entered the seating area.

* * *

Tony sat across from Jess and Andrew while Johnny and Lloyd sat on both sides of him. The boat was speeding across the water and Tony was holding his drink to keep it from spilling everywhere. 

"So…" Tony started, but Andrew just shook his head and waved Lloyd over to him. Lloyd sat across from Andrew, and they quickly began talking.

"Oh that Andy." Jess sighed, before turning towards Tony and Johnny, "So what's new with you boys?"

"Boy?" Johnny said indignantly, "Lady, I'm no boy." He corrected, and Jess's eyes flashed, "I'm no lady." She said cheerfully, but it didn't seem like it. Lloyd scooted next to Tony out of nowhere and poked him in the shoulder.

"Man, you should here some of Andrew's philosophies. He's got all kinds of theories about how water is better for Pokemon and Humans alike. It's actually making sense." Lloyd said, and Tony looked over at Andrew, who glared back.

"What about the benefits of land?" Johnny piped in, leaning towards Tony. Jess and Andrew glanced at each other quickly, before Andrew stood up suddenly, "I will be back." He said bluntly and Tony got that same wave of Déjà vu as when he first met Jess.

He turned towards Jess, who was Biting her lip and thinking, "Are you sure we haven't met earlier?" Tony asked, and Jess shook her head, "Besides in Celadon, no."

"Oh, ok." Tony said and Jess stood up, excusing herself and following Andrew.

"Pssh, that Andrew guy sounds like he's selling some kind of Propaganda with all that Water nonsense." Johnny scoffed, and Tony shook his head, "Hey, I happen to love water."

Johnny rose his hands in defense, "Hey, I'm just saying, you wouldn't want there to be no land either, would you?"

Tony looked up thoughtfully, "Yeah…I guess not." Suddenly the Captain leaned his head out the window, "Oy! LAND HO!" He shouted to them, and they grabbed their stuff, disembarking off the ship. As it was about to pull away, they saw Jess and Andrew at the end of the boat, and Andrew turned to them, "Remember what I told you!" He called towards Lloyd, and the boats engine started up, moving the boat away.

"Guys!" A voice yelled behind them, and they turned to find Bill walking up to them, "You guy's did come! Excellent, come with me!" Bill laughed, pointing towards an extremely large Pokecenter.

"Whoa…looks like the guy who built this was compensating for something, eh?" Johnny whispered to Tony as they approached the large building.

Tony chuckled as the automatic doors clicked open revealing to them the insides of the oversized Pokecenter.

* * *

YES.  
Once again I ask that you tell me your favorite characters, because if you like them, then I will try my best to have them have more and more parts. Of course, I can't be too unbiased. Feel free to give suggestions too.  
THANKS...  
...For reading this, those that do. 


	22. Reunions and Thrilling Races

**_Chapter Twenty-One  
_**Reunions and Thrilling Races

Previously:  
_Tony chuckled as the automatic doors clicked open revealing to them the insides of the oversized Pokecenter._

* * *

The Pokecenter looked like a normal center for about half the room, but it quickly turned into what Tony could only describe as a madman's lair. Various gadgets litter the room and a gigantic machine sat, taking most of the room up, in the corner.

A man stood staring at the large computer screen that sat on the front of the machine, examining the monitor he shrugged. Bill was next to the man and waved them over.

"Guys, this is my friend, Celio." Bill introduced, and they each shook hands with the man, who had light brown hair, "Celio, these are the guys, Tony, Johnny, and Lloyd."

"SO good to meet you!" Celio smiled, "I've heard a lot about you from Bill."

"Celio here is incredibly smart, he's trying to make a huge machine that will be able to communicate and trade with other countries." Bill explained, and Celio shook his head, "Yeah, trying, but so far I have yet to find a power source that would supply it with enough juice to maintain communications."

"Can't you just use pokemon?" Lloyd asked, and Celio shook his head, "No, For starters, only an incredibly powerful pokemon could power it, and it would have to spend," Celio replied as he pulled out a small pocket calculator, "Approximately the rest of it's life doing so. Secondly, the Central quad fluxer is only able to charge if the energy is from a non-organic force. Unless I was to switch the Quatromagnetic Alto Convulser, but that would only be a waste of money, am I right?"

"Um…sure…" Lloyd said, as he shrugged, and took a step back.

"I see what you mean." Johnny said, as he leaned to inspect some of the wires on the bottom of the machine.

Lloyd grabbed Johnny and pulled him back up, "Stop talking like you know about Quad Majiggie thingers."

"Geeze, it's a Central Quad Fluxer Lloyd, get it right." Johnny sneered as he shook from Lloyd's hold and fixed his collar.

"Anyway, guys, I wanted to know if you could deliver this Meteorite to a friend of mine, who lives on Boon Island." Bill interrupted, handing Tony a large pale gray rock.

"What? That's all? Ugh, that will be a piece of cake." Johnny said, and our heroes left the center.

"Boon Island?" Lloyd said as they walked across the dock towards the boat, "Why don't we explore here a bit more first?"

"Lloyds right for once, we should explore this island first, and it's not like Bill's friends is going anywhere!" Johnny yelled, pumping his fist in the air and running away from the boat, "Come on!"

* * *

They walked across the sand and found water in their way. They released their individual pokemon, Tony's Gyarados, Johnny's Snorlax, And Lloyd's Seel, and sailed down the water. They landed on land and got off their pokemon. 

"Look at that!" Lloyd cried as he pointed upwards, towards the huge smoking mountain ahead of them.

"Mt. Ember." Tony responded as he recalled his dragon, and Lloyd looked at him in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"The sign right here." Tony smirked, pointing at the small sign that read, "Welcome to Mt. Ember."

Johnny and his Snorlax finally landed on the beach and Johnny recalled his giant, joining them.

"Onwards!" Johnny called, pointing to the mountain and Lloyd groaned, "Do we have to climb that?"

"Of course, who knows what could be there. Lots of fun stuff, no doubt." Johnny said confidently and Tony shook his head.

They walked for a while, battling the occasional trainer, until they spotted a small cave entrance, with and old man standing next to it.

"Welcome to Ember Spa, take a break and enjoy your stay trainers." The man greeted and Johnny gave him a nod and a wave.

The cave was dank, and very steamy, and Johnny refused to go near the pool, because of what he explained to be vicious cave Caterpie's that would attack underwater. Lloyd also didn't want to rest in the spa, instead finding a spot to sit and rest. Tony didn't mind the pool, and felt he needed a break. Undressing in a private place he entered the spa with his towel on.

He settled down on a small bump and scanned his surroundings. An old man was sitting, staring blankly, and a black haired boy was apparently snoozing, a magazine on his face. Suddenly the old man gasped and walked away, and Tony spotted the source of surprise. In the center of the heated pool floated a purplish goo, which moved slowly towards Tony. The goo's eye appeared and Tony sighed, "Grimer, what are you doing out of your pokeball?"

The Grimer made a gurgling sound, and closed its eyes, settling in the warmth of the cave spa. Tony sighed again and was about to stand up when the black haired boy suddenly woke up with a loud snore and splash. His magazine slipped into the water, and the boy cursed, looking for it. Tony ignored the boy, concentrating on his relaxation.

"Oh, well thanks mysterious Grimer." The boy said and Tony popped an eye open to see his Grimer hand the boy his magazine.

"Grimer! Get back over here." Tony called, and the Grimer nodded, wafting towards Tony.

"Tony?" The boy asked and Tony opened one eye again, "huh?"

"Aw, you don't remember me?" The boy said again, and Tony opened his other eye and sat up straight, "Um…wait a minute…Alan? Um…Alan Cosby?"

"Err…no, Corwell, but close enough, what are you doing here?" Alan responded, as he shook Tony's hand, "You still traveling with those two other guys, Johnny and Lloyd?"

"Yeah, well, we came 'cause our friend, Bill, wanted help, what about you?" Tony asked, but Alan shook his head, "Let's keep talking outside, I've been in here for a while."

Tony nodded and watched Alan leave, before following shortly after. When Alan was done reuniting with Johnny and Lloyd, they all four left the cave and sat outside on the sand.

"So, what brings you to a dank old island like this?" Johnny asked, and Alan leaned in, "I heard a huge legendary pokemon lives atop Mt. Ember, I'm here to get it." Alan said proudly.

"What about your job at Celadon?" Lloyd asked, and Alan Shrugged, "Guess you could say I'm on permanent Leave, I saw you guys on your adventure, I wanted that too."

"Nice." Johnny said, but he quickly smirked, "But coming here was a waste, cause if there really is a legendary pokemon up top there, it's mine!"

Alan returned the smirk right back, "Really? You wanna bet on that?"

Lloyd jumped up and smiled happily, "A bet! I'm in! I put mine on Alan, he's definitely gonna beat Johnny!"

"Hey!" Johnny said angrily, and Alan turned towards Tony, "You want some of this?"

Tony shrugged, "Not really, but…but $50.00 on…" Tony looked at Alan, then Johnny, then Alan again, "Johnny. Sorry Alan, but he's been adventuring more then you have, and if I'm gonna bet, I'm gonna win."

"So how we gonna do this?" Johnny asked, "A race for whoever catches the legendary first?"

"No, what if there's no Legendary?" Lloyd responded, "It should just be a race to the top, then if there is a legendary, the winner can try to catch it first!"

"Hey, nice thinking Lloyd!" Johnny complimented, "So…when do we start?"

"Right…Now!" Alan suddenly yelled, and a pokeball dropped from his sleeve to reveal an Electabuzz.

"See ya later Johnny!" Alan called as his Electabuzz picked him up and they started trotting off, Alan laughing they ran.

"Hey! Bastard!" Johnny growled and Suddenly Tony's Pidgeot was in front of him, Johnny looked up in surprise at Tony, "what?"

"I said it earlier, I'm not gonna lose this bet, now he got a head start, do what you can!" Tony cried, and Johnny nodded, the large bird taking off, Johnny in tow.

"Hey! You can't do that! Go Raichu!" Lloyd called, and the electric mouse came out, "Now! Shockwave the Pidgeot!" Lloyd called and Tony jumped, "What are you doing!"

The Raichu sparked and an electric bolt sped towards the Pidgeot, which was already a speck in the sky. Tony watched as the bolt hit, causing an explosion, and the bird suddenly fell towards the ground.

Tony set off at a run, speeding towards his bird, and he looked back to see Lloyd hot on his trail.

* * *

Johnny released his Snorlax seconds before impact, and him and the Pidgeot bounced to the ground. 

"Ow…" Johnny grimaced, rubbing his butt as he recalled Snorlax, "Pidgeot, can you still walk?"

The large bird stood up shakily, and it tried to spread it's wing, but it was paralyzed and couldn't. The bird still nodded, and Johnny carefully mounted it, and they began to walk. A noise behind him made him turn, just in time to see Alan and his Electabuzz zoom past.

"Damn!" Johnny cried, and the Pidgeot sped up. Johnny pulled his pokeball off his belt and released it, ushering his pokemon a few words before continuing on.

* * *

Alan stood in front of a large cave entrance, and smirked, "This will be easy, right Electabuzz?" The Electabuzz nodded in agreement, and sniffed the air. 

"Let's go!" Alan said triumphantly, but the Electabuzz wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?"

The Electabuzz sniffed again and just shook its head, forcing Alan to recall him. Alan sighed, and walked into the dark cave himself. The cave lead up and up, and Alan followed the path slowly, being careful of unsteady rocks.

"Ha, this path is so narrow Johnny wouldn't even be able to pass me." Alan whispered, looking behind him. Johnny wasn't in sight, but Alan stopped dead when he noticed his shadow was in a different position as him. He did a double take, and the shadow was back to normal, and he just shrugged it off. Turning to look in front of him he came face to face with a grinning smile.

"Ahhhh! Whoa!"

* * *

Johnny came to a cave entrance and told the Pidgeot to wait there for Tony, and Johnny sent out his Electrode, who rolled in front of Johnny. Entering the cave he found Alan sprawled on the bottom of the cave, rubbing his head. 

"Hey!" He yelled, and Johnny only laughed, and began running, the Electrode ahead of him.

As he traveled up the path quickly, he stumbled here and there. He suddenly hit a loose rock and crashed to the ground with a loud, "Oof." Something was laughing in front of you, and Johnny looked up to see his Gengar sitting on a rock.

"Damn you, you are useless!" Johnny growled, recalling the Ghost and standing back up. Suddenly Johnny felt someone grab his collar and pull back, sending him sprawling backwards. He spotted Alan running ahead of Johnny, and Johnny swore as he fell. He suddenly hit something hard and moaned in pain. He looked over his shoulder to see his Electrode holding him up.

"Thanks buddy, come on lets go!" Johnny said and the Electrode grinned, moving ahead of Johnny.

* * *

Tony spotted the cave entrance with his Pidgeot in front of it before he actually reached the cave. He recalled the bird as he ran past, not stopping for a second. Suddenly Tony felt something rope around his leg and lift him up. He spotted Lloyd running under him and up the path, and struggled against the Dragonair that held him by its tail in the air. Tony released his Grimer, which slithered up the Dragonair's lithe body and swept over its face. The Dragonair screeched in pain as it dropped Tony, who landed with a thump on the ground. 

Tony recalled his Grimer and the Dragonair flew past him, after it's trainer. Tony sent out his Blastoise and smirked, "Ok Blastoise, lets show that cheating rat what we can do."

The Blastoise roared and nodded, it's guns emerging with a loud clank, and Tony jumped on it's shell. It took a few lumbering steps as a head start and the water jets burst on, blasting them forwards. The Blastoise was running up the path and quickly caught up to Lloyd. Without stopping, the Blastoise grabbed Lloyd with its arm in a sort of full nelson and kept running Lloyd held captive.

* * *

Alan and Johnny both met in front of large boulders that needed moving. Johnny's Snorlax was at work, busy digging its hands into the rocks and pushing, as Alan would have his dark black Onix move the stones with its head. While they were working, Tony and his Blastoise, along with Lloyd emerged behind them. Tony quickly had Blastoise drop Lloyd, and start helping Snorlax move the boulders. 

Lloyd stood up angrily and his Primape helped the Onix, beating on the stones to weaken them. At almost precisely the same time, Johnny and Alan created the path and started to run towards the peak. As they met, practically cheek-to-cheek, they ran. They were virtually tied and the came around a large rock, stopping mid-step at the sight they saw.

Tony and Lloyd bumped into them from behind and looked over their shoulders.

A large Flaming bird was cawing as an elderly man fell back. The Bird's Talons flashed dangerously, and Tony could see the bird was wounded. The man stood up quickly, right as one of the bird's claws raked towards him. The man quickly raised his cane, and deflected the claw in a quick flash of light. Immediately after, the man threw a pokeball into the bird and it opened up.

The man turned, and the flames from the bird swirled behind him, into the pokeball. He spread his arms out wide, laughing. The flames ripped across the ground as they were drawn, the light from the flames dancing on his coat and in his eyes. Tony noticed one eye had a large scar down it and could also see the man was not as elderly as he seemed, actually looking muscular.

"Straker Winfield." Was all he said, and fire consumed all, rushing across the ground as it whipped in front of the man, obscuring their view of him. When the flames finally were completely captured, the man was gone, along with the Pokeball.

"Who…who was that?" Lloyd asked breathlessly, and they all let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"I think that was Straker Winfield." Johnny replied and Lloyd threw him a dirty look, scowling.

"What was that? That pokemon?" Alan asked and Tony shrugged, "It reminded me of my Articuno I caught."

"Articuno?" Alan asked, and Tony shook his head, "Forget it, we have to get this meteorite to that guy, come on guys."

"What about you Alan, what are you gonna do?" Lloyd asked and Alan shrugged.

As they left, Alan decided he was gonna stay behind and they exchanged goodbye's once again, as Tony's Pidgeot, who Tony healed up, flew all three of them slowly back to the monster Pokecenter.

* * *

END  
That one was really short though. Probably cause I rushed a bit, I dunno why. Either way, it doesn't matter since I'm writing and your reading. yeah. suck on that. THANK YOU LOYAL READERS, you don't have to suck on anything unless you really want to.  
AW SHUCKS.  
PEACE. 


	23. New Attacks and Daring Rescues

**_Chapter Twenty-Two  
_**New Attacks and Daring Rescues

Previously:  
_As they left, Alan decided he was gonna stay behind and they exchanged goodbye's once again, as Tony's Pidgeot, who Tony healed up, flew all three of them slowly back to the monster Pokecenter._

* * *

Tony, Johnny, and Lloyd all healed up their pokemon, took a short break, then left on the boat to Island Two, or Boon Island.

They arrived at the island, which was a little bigger then Knot Island, not including the wilderness. Tony visited the Pokecenter to see if he could find the location of the man they had to deliver to, while Johnny and Lloyd went of to the large cottage to the North. After finding out where the man lived, Tony left the Pokecenter, only to run into Johnny and Lloyd again.

"Tony! Tony! Come quick, it's amazing!" Johnny panted, and Lloyd nodded, and Tony followed them up to the cottage, where Johnny's Venusuar and Lloyd's Charizard were lounging outside a small pool. Entering the house, Tony spotted an elderly lady sitting on a chair.

"Here's the boy I told you about lady." Johnny said, and the lady squinted at Tony, "Please sonny, let me see your Blastoise."

Tony looked at Johnny and Lloyd, who both nodded, and backed off, releasing his Blastoise. The old lady waved the turtle over, and whispered into its ear. The Blastoise sat listening, and it's ear twitched, before it nodded with a low moan.

Tony let Johnny and Lloyd drag him outside, His Blastoise squeezing through the doorway.

"OK, now watch this. Venusaur! Use your Ultimate Attack!" Johnny called, and his Venusaur nodded, staring at the Pond intensely. The water started to bubble up and churn, until dozens of weeds and thorns burst from the water, unfurling into the air and gripping into the ground next to the water. Tony hopped back to avoid a thorny vine that slammed where his foot just was, while Johnny stood with his hands at his waste, smiling confidently. When the attack was over, the Venusaur slumped down, panting, and Johnny patted it on the head, "Great job buddy."

"Well, here we go Charizard, show him your Ultimate Attack!" Lloyd said as well and his Charizard snorted. It took to the air, hovering a few feet above the ground, staring at the plants, before it inhaled deeply. It suddenly released a torrent of flames so hot they were almost black. The flames struck the weeds and they turned to ash immediately. The water bubbled from heat and the ground itself caught fire for a few seconds. The grass near the pond was aflame, and the Charizard copied the Venusaur, slumping to the ground and closing its eyes.

"How?" Tony asked, and Johnny looked at Tony expectantly, "Your Blastoise knows one two, go ahead, tell him."

Tony nodded and looked at his Blastoise, "If you can, try it out."

Blastoise nodded her head, and looked determinedly at the lingering flames and pond. She glanced up at he metal cannons and nodded, before setting her glance back on the pond. Suddenly there was a gurgling noise, and a single blast of water jetted from the cannon, puncturing the ground like paper, and ripping through it. The Blastoise was immediately shot back a few feet, digging large gouges into the ground, before it diverted the cannon into the air and dispersing it. Water rained down on them from above, and the Blastoise panted heavily.

Tony hopped over ripped up dirt to get to his Blastoise, "Are you ok?" Tony asked, and it nodded slowly, obviously tired and Tony smiled, "Think about how awesome that would've been if you'd used both cannons, eh?" Tony laughed and the Blastoise rolled her eyes.

"She couldn't handle that yet, which is why I have a proposition." Johnny remarked, "While you deliver the Meteorite and chat it up with Bill's friend, I'll train all three of these guys so they can handle these ultimate attacks without breaking down." Johnny explained as he pulled out some healing items and called the pokemon over to him.

Tony nodded and set off down the hill to the man's house, and he entered it without knocking.

He walked in on the man having a conversation with a large Biker, and when he spotted Tony, the conversation cut off sharply.

"Just remember, _Buddy_." The Biker said, before leaving, giving Tony a cold shoulder as he walked by.

"Um, can I help you?" The man ask, and Tony stared after the Biker, "I should be asking you that."

"Oh, don't worry about that, what do you need?" the man asked, and Tony shook his head, pulling out the Meteorite, "I believe this is for you?" Tony said, holding out the rock, but he just stood, staring blankly.

"Um…hello?" Tony asked and the man looked down, "My daughter is lost on Kin Island, or Three Island if you prefer." The man explained, "That Biker wouldn't help me, even though him and his buddies rule Kin Island. Oh my poor Lostelle, what will become of you?"

Tony left the house thinking thoughtfully, but was knocked from his thoughts when he heard a huge explosion up where Johnny was training. Quickly running up the hill, Tony spotted his Blastoise tucked in her shell, rocking back and forth and Lloyd's Charizard up on top of a rock, looking exhausted. Johnny's Venusaur was huddled behind the Old ladies house, and occasionally peeked the corner.

Coughing through the smoke, he ran up to Johnny and Lloyd, both who were sprawled on the ground, "What happened?" Tony coughed and Johnny sat up, shrugging.

"I dunno, Apparently high-powered water and Black flames cause an explosion when meeting under the correct circumstances." Johnny said as he wiped his hand across his forehead. Tony recalled his Blastoise into the safety of the pokeball and advised Lloyd to do the same.

"So where we off to now? Go tell bill we delivered his stupid rock, I suppose." Johnny asked, and Tony shook his head, "Nope, Kin Island, this is your time to look good to these Island folk Johnny, Apparently a Biker gang has control over Kin Island, and their not doing a good job of it. Plus, that guy was too worried to even accept the meteorite."

"Bikers?" Lloyd groaned, "I don't like Bikers very much, they remind me of my bike…"

"Oh get over it, and come on, we have to get to Kin Island, Fast!"

* * *

They arrived at Kin Island rather quickly, and immediately found four bikers terrorizing the citizens of the small village. They walked towards them in time to see a skinny biker slap a man across the face as two others grabbed a woman, most likely his wife, by her arms.

"Haha!" The Lead Biker laughed, who was much larger then the rest of them, "This is what happens when you mess with me! I'm gonna go have a 'chat' with your wife here." The biker cackled as the bikers around him laughed as well.

Suddenly The Biker's bikes all fell over, landing in a huge heap of metal, as Johnny stood defiantly, his foot retreating from kicking the bikes over.

The Biker Growled in anger and Glared at Johnny, while the other three all swore loudly, the woman still struggling futilely.

"That's low. All four of you. A helpless woman…you're all sick." Johnny growled as Tony nodded next to him, Lloyd repeating the action.

"Ha! And who do you three think you are? The Wonder Trio?" One of the Biker's laughed before his boss glanced at him and he shut up immediately.

"Hey, uh, boss?" The biker who wasn't holding the woman asked, "Be careful, they's got Pokeballs! They's be Trainers!"

"Yeah, I saw that, dumbass." The boss said, before turning back to our heroes, "So…you three think your some regular Lance's don't you? Well, there's no league watch way out on these Islands, so your precious Elite Four can't do shit to help you."

"Pssh, funny you should say that." Johnny smirked, "Seeing as though you're speaking to the future League Champion."

All the Biker's broke out laughing, and the townsfolk let their heads fall, after all it was just some kid who thought he was a hero.

Johnny reached for his pokeball, but one of the bikers quickly whipped out a small knife pressing it to the woman's neck, and she stopped struggling instantly. Her husband fell to the ground in despair, "Heh heh heh, what now Lance?" The biker laughed mockingly.

Johnny stopped halfway for his pokeball, but quickly grabbed it right as a Primape suddenly punched the Knife from the biker's hands. Suddenly everything got hectic.

The Biker who had the knife fell back right as the Primape smashed it's fist into the ground, and the two other bikers pushed the woman away, and she ran to her husband in tears. The two pulled out their own Pokeballs as the third did the same, their Boss moving behind them. Tony already had Persian out, while Johnny's Shellder was sitting in front of him.

* * *

The Biker who had the knife released his Koffing and Lloyd's Primape growled threateningly. The Koffing floated straight at the Primape, and it crashed where the pig monkey just was. The Primape flew form nowhere landing on the ball and punching repeatedly, as the Koffing desperately spewed toxic gas into the Primape directly. The Primape heaved the Koffing our from under him and threw it into the ground, knocking it out. The Primape landed nearby and staggered, looking ill. The Biker smirked and released his Grimer, who made a smacking sound and slid towards Primape.

The Angry pokemon tried to jump out of the way, but it stumbled and hit the ground hard, the poison taking its toll. The Grimer swarmed over the Primape, and all you could see were the Primape's hands flailing, as it was drenched in poisonous fluids. The hand fell limp, and the Grimer slid off the Pig monkey with a disgusting slurp, showing the defeated Monkey.

"Go, Seel!" Lloyd said, recalling his Primape. The Seal clapped its hands in joy and the Grimer surged towards it. The Seel hopped back, making a barking noise as it opened its mouth and launched a dazzling icy Beam, which struck the Grimer dead on. The Grimer still moved forwards, as the Seel launched another Beam. The Grimer suddenly expanded and came towards the Seel like a wave, and it launched one last Aurora Beam, punching through the sheet of slime. The hole it created fell perfectly around the Seel as the Grimer fell unconscious.

* * *

Tony's Persian was circling the Biker's Koffing, which eyed the Cat wearily. The cat suddenly disappeared and a flash of light went through the Koffing. The cat landed daintily on the other side of the Koffing, who shuddered from the lightning quick attack. The Koffing spun to face the Persian, but it was already slinking in circles again. The Koffing Panicked and Released smoke everywhere, causing Tony and the onlookers to cough. The Persian remained calm though, and electricity shot out of its gem, shocking it. It fell to the ground as a few last wisps of gas floated out of it, the Persian creeping out of the smoke to sit and lick its fur.

The Biker gasped at his fallen pokemon like what had just happened was impossible, before he jumped on his bike and sped off.

* * *

Johnny faced off with the last Biker Goon, who smirked, as his Grimer lay pooled in front of him. Johnny's Shellder opened its shell, its tongue sticking out, and Spit Noisily at the Grimer, before clapping its Shells together and rocketing backwards a few feet, right where a pile of sludge hit. The Shellder opened its shell and peeked out. It took aim at the Grimer, who was gurgling as it made a new Sludge bomb, and Squeezed its eyes shut. Frost rose up around the Shellder, freezing the grass around it.

The Shellder loudly spit a squirt of water, and it froze from the air once it left the Shellder, spearing into the Grimer. The Shellder didn't stop there, launching 4 more spears into the Grimer, who dropped its Sludge Bomb in Pain. The frost left the Shellder, leaving the ground frozen.

The Grimer gave up on its long-range attempts and charged forwards, But the Shellder jetted backwards, the Grimer hit the frozen dirt and slid past the Shellder across the ground where more Icicles effectively picked it off.

The Biker followed suit of the last biker, hopping on his bike and riding away. The boss of the bikers watched as his fellows rode away quickly. He turned to our heroes with an ugly snarl on his face. He gripped a Pokeball in his meaty hand and flung it to the ground in anger.

"You little Shits! I'm not letting you leave here alive!" He roared as his Weezing hovered in front of him, the main head staring while the second one slept silently. Tony looked at Lloyd and then to Johnny, "Who wants to take this one?" Tony asked and Johnny stepped forwards, "This one's mine." Johnny said, as he recalled his Shellder and released his Snorlax, the large beast sitting peacefully on the ground. The Weezing rushed forwards, and rammed into the Snorlax's Stomach, but the Snorlax held fast, grabbing the Weezing by its sides and pushing it into the dirt.

The Weezing spewed gases, but the Snorlax just shrugged them off, continuing to bury the Weezing in the ground. The smaller head had woken up now and was also emitting gas as fast as it could. Seemingly satisfied, the Snorlax stood up and the Weezing tried to wiggle out of the ground. The Snorlax gave a loud yawn and crashed down on the Weezing with all its weight, knocking it out.

The Biker leader growled and recalled the defeated pokemon, releasing his second pokemon, the large goopy mass that was Muk. Johnny recalled his Snorlax and sent out his Electrode, the ball sparing as it prepared to fight.

"This is boring. Your not even a challenge." Johnny scoffed as he crouched down and whispered a few words to his Electrode, who looked questioningly at Johnny, but Johnny only patted its head and stood up, "Lets have this go out with a bang." Johnny exclaimed, pointing forwards, and the Electrode started to spin, launching forwards across the dirt. Halfway across the field to the Muk, the gooey pokemon flung a sludge bomb into the dirt, and the Electrode had to swerve to avoid it. The result of that action was the Electrode ramming into the vendor's food, the man leapt out of the way dragging his wife with him.

Tony clapped a hand to his face as the Electrode crashed into the stand, lodged between to boxes. The Biker laughed and pointed at Johnny, the Muk moving towards him.

Suddenly the Electrode burst from the wreckage, and crashed into the Muk. The slimy thing tried to push the ball away, but it slipped on its smooth surface. The Ball flashed red once. Twice. A third time before it detonated, rocking Tony off his feet and causing Johnny to stagger back, covering his face. The Muk lay unconscious along with the Electrode. The Biker recalled the Muk and swore, jumping on his own bike and riding away.

The crowd of people erupted with cheers and applause, rushing towards our heroes and clapping them on the back, or shaking their hands. One elderly woman even asked if they'd be willing to marry her granddaughter, but they refused politely. As the crowd left Johnny recalled his pokemon and tried to pay back the vendor for the damage, but refused, only thanking them.

"So, you gained your popularity and got your thrills, what now?" Lloyd asked and Tony spoke up, "We gotta find that one guys daughter, remember? We should check out that forest." Tony said, pointing towards the treetops that lay past the town.

* * *

The forest in question was not far from the town, only a few trainer battles and traveling, and they arrived at the entrance shortly.

"Man, it's been too long since I've been in a forest. Reminds me of Viridian." Johnny reminisced and Lloyd nodded, "Hey that's right, we gotta head there after this, Final gym battle eh?"

"Yeah." Johnny simply said, and shook his head, "Lets go."

The forest was large. Bushes lay around, and Johnny sprayed himself with Repel, forcing Tony and Lloyd to follow suite. They traversed the forest quickly, evading battles thanks to their masked scents. Tony spotted the small girl who lay shivering in a small patch of berries and flowers.

"Little girl?' Tony asked gently, and the girl looked up, "P-please! Make it stop! It's coming!" She cried, and Tony grabbed at his pokeball and Johnny scanned their surroundings.

Suddenly Tony spotted Lloyd pull a knife out and step towards Johnny.

"Lloyd what?" Tony asked, stepping forward, landing on a sharp rock. The pain pierced through Tony's mind and the image of a knife-wielding Lloyd melted away, revealing a Hypno who was waving its pendulum back and forth. Both Lloyd and Johnny were standing still, no doubt caught in the confusion, and the little girl lay huddled with her hands over her head.

Tony's Blastoise was out before he realized he had released it. The Hypno become conscious of the fact that Tony was free of the confusion, and assumed a battle stance. The Blastoises ear twitched and it barreled forwards, landing a punch square across the hypno's face, and it crumbled to the ground. With a well-placed shot of water, the Blastoise sent the Hypno into the woods unconscious. Johnny suddenly fell over, and Lloyd held his head in his hands.

"Damn…I wasn't expecting that." Johnny gasped; standing up, while Lloyd shakily helped the girl to her feet.

"I was out picking' berries." The girl explained, and Lloyd nodded, leaning over so the girl could wrap her hands around his neck in a piggyback fashion. Johnny led the way with Lloyd in the middle, still carrying the girl, and Tony watched the behind.

* * *

They left the woods and entered the town, running quickly to the dock and sailing back to Boon Island. They returned Lostelle to her father, who was so overjoyed he wept, and Tony finally handed over the meteorite, and the man said all he could give them was a small Moon Stone, which Tony respectfully accepted. 

"Lets go see Bill." Johnny said, and they boarded the boat once again, sailing to Knot island once again and meeting up with Bill.

"Guys! Your back! Cool, I already got a call from my friend, he told me not only did you deliver the meteorite, but his daughter as well? I'm impressed." Bill congratulated, "But I suppose you want to go back to Kanto."

"Yeah, feeling a bit Homesick, you know." Lloyd replied, and Bill laughed, "Could you drop us off at Pallet Town?" Johnny asked and Bill nodded, "Bo problem, let's get going."

With that they boarded the shop again, and sailed towards Pallet Town

* * *

END  
THANKS  
FOR  
READING. 


	24. The Final Countdown

_**Chapter Twenty-Three  
The Final Countdown  
**_

**_Previously:_**  
_With that they boarded the ship again, and sailed towards Pallet Town._

* * *

They arrived at Pallet town and disembarked immediately. Tony walked forwards but stopped when he realized Johnny wasn't following him. 

"What's up?" Tony asked, and Johnny shook his head, he had been staring into the sky, "The Last Gym, it's finally here…Lets go." He murmured, taking a step forwards, and Tony shook his own head.

"Go on without me, I wanna visit my mother. I'll catch up quickly with Pidgeot." Tony explained, and Johnny and Lloyd nodded, running up the path.

"Hmm…I hope I am able to see the match…I don't wanna miss that. I wonder who the eighth gym leader is anyways." Tony remarked with a sigh, and entered his house.

"Tony! Is that You!"

* * *

When Tony Finally managed to escape his mother's clutches, he sent Pidgeot out and hopped on, soaring quickly towards Viridian. 

The Gym's lights were on, and Tony rushed over to the door wrenching it open. He heard the sounds of battle in the distance and winced, "I hope that's not the final battle."

"Oh don't worry." Said the man who stood next to a statue and informed people of the gym, "Your friend hasn't fought the leader yet, but he sure did blow past the gym trainers!"

"Great! Thanks." Tony said and the man nodded. Running through the gym's halls towards the sound of battle, Tony spotted Lloyd.

"Hey! Lloyd!" Tony called, and Lloyd jumped, looking at Tony.

"Tony! Your never guess who the Gym leader is!" Lloyd shouted as Tony ran up, "It's…"

But Lloyd didn't have to finish, as Tony turned the corner to see Johnny squaring off with none other then Giovanni. Giovanni's Rhyhorn had just crashed to the ground, at the feet of Johnny's Shellder.

"Haha! Tony you made in just in time for my victory!" Johnny laughed as he caught the badge Giovanni grudgingly flicked at him.

Giovanni Turned towards Tony and scoffed, "I was wondering where your other annoying friend was."

Suddenly a door that blended in perfectly with the walls opened up and Tiffany stepped out, followed by Valarie and Kat.

"Tony?" Tiffany asked in surprise at the same time Giovanni snapped, "Tiffany, honey, get back in your room." He said in a hard voice.

"Daddy? Do you know Tony? What's going on?" Tiffany asked, and Tony did a double take, "What! He's your Father! If I had known…what?" Tony gasped, grasping what he had just heard.

Lloyd and Johnny stood silently as Giovanni looked from Tony to Tiffany and suddenly barked, "Tiffany! NOW! Take your friends and Go!" Tiffany let out a strangled Eep and ran back into her room. Giovanni turned to look at Tony, his eye twitching, "How do you know my Daughter?" he asked softly.

"Um…"Tony started, but before he could finish Giovanni had just finished releasing his Rhyhorn. Tony, seeing no way out of this, released his own Gyarados, who roared at the challenge.

"Be careful Tony, He's Tougher then before!" Johnny called and Tony nodded.

Sure enough, the Rhyhorn started to charge, but at the last moment it rolled sideways, avoiding the ice beam Gyarados had unleashed. The Rhyhorn barreled into the Gyarados, who roared in pain. The Rhyhorn jumped back and shook itself, glaring at the Gyarados.

The Rhyhorn snorted and hopped sideways, avoiding another Ice Beam, but it landed on the icy patch created by the previous Ice Beam and slid onto its side. After that it was as simple as one Hydro pump to knock the Rhyhorn out.

Growling Giovanni released his Dugtrio, which stood facing the MUCH larger Gyarados. The Gyarados roared at the small mole pokemon, which cowered in return. The Dugtrio suddenly dug down into the earth below them. The Gyarados watched as the mole burst from the ground, attempting to smash into the dragon but to no avail. Another Hydro pump was enough to sweep the mole into unconsciousness.

Gyarados still floated over Tony's head like a large, scaly halo as Giovanni released his next pokemon, his Nidoqueen. The blue queen rushed in quickly, but the gyarados dodged overhead. The queen was quicker then Tony thought and suddenly the Nidoqueen had the Gyarados in a bear hug, and smashed it hard into the ground. Groaning, the Gyarados was about to rise, but the Nidoqueen raised a large fist and swiftly knocked the gyarados out in one punch.

Tony released his Persian, which watched the Nidoqueen warily. The Nidoqueen smirked, smashing its leg into the ground, similar to a sumo, and the ground shook, chunks of earth rising in attempt to hit the cat. One did, and the cat was flung across the room. Right before the Persian hit the wall, it flipped and landed vertically on the surface, dust rising around it. The Persian quickly pounced back across the field and launched a burst of water right as it landed on the Nidoqueen. The Nidoqueen took the pulse of water pointblank and stumbled backwards as the Persian hopped off. The Nidoqueen tried to get up, but the Persian stopped it with another Water pulse.

Grimacing, Giovanni recalled his Nidoqueen and sent out the Nidoking, who roared as loud as Gyarados had, his spikes gleaming.

Tony recalled Persian as well, and released his Blastoise. The Nidoking rushed it quickly, ramming into to Shellfish pokemon. Both of their hands were locked together as each other the pokemon tried to push the other to their back. Unfortunately, The Nidoqueen lacked the gleaming steel cannons that had just emerged from Blastoises shell. With both the hands of Nidoking currently unusable, the Blastoise freely pummeled Nidoking relentlessly with water blast after blast until the Nidoking slumped unconscious in front of Blastoise.

Roaring, Giovanni released his last pokemon, another Rhyhorn, only obviously more powerful then the last one.

Tony looked at his Blastoise, who nodded, obviously thinking the same thing as Tony was. The cannon taking careful aim at the Rhyhorn, who stood its ground, it suddenly made a loud clanking noise.

Tony suddenly noticed Giovanni himself was standing right behind his Rhyhorn, and with a sudden flash, realized what would happen to him. His heart pumping Tony threw himself down the field, past the Rhyhorn, who was staring nervously at Blastoises cannon now, and rammed himself into Giovanni.

The Hydro cannon burst from one barrel and rushed across the field and into the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn was knocked out instantly, and it's large frame kept the blast from penetrating the wall behind. To Tony, he was floating in what seemed like slow motion when the blast fired, before he suddenly found himself on the ground. Giovanni was stunned and Tony's shoe had been ripped away by the blast.

Blastoise slumped down as well, as Tony recalled her. Johnny rushed to Tony and pulled him up as Lloyd did the same for Giovanni.

Giovanni pushed Lloyd away and pulled a walkie-talkie out from his pocket just as Tiffany peeked her head out the door, looking scared, and tears in her eyes.

"I need a copter here…now…It's a Code Red." Giovanni growled into the Walkie-talkie as Tiffany gasped, "Honey…I'm leaving for a while…Team Rocket is henceforth disbanded…I need some time to think. And get Stronger."

Tiffany gave another sob as the sounded of a copter filled the air and feet hit the rooftops.

"Honey, get out of here, none of Team Rocket know I have a daughter. They'll probably attack anyone in here right now." He added, glaring at Tony, who glared right back.

"Quick, let's go!" Lloyd cried, and they all ran from the building.

* * *

Tony, Johnny and Lloyd fled the gym with Tiffany, Kat and Valarie right at their heels. They turned just in time to see all the gym trainers flee from the building and a helicopter began to fly away. 

Tiffany was crying and Tony put his arm around her, staring at the Helicopter.

* * *

You'll wait right here, right? Until I'm done becoming champion." Johnny asked, and Valarie nodded, giving Johnny a kiss before he departed towards the Elite four, having already put the recent events behind him.

* * *

Lloyd stood next to Kat, watching the Copter fly away. He turned to Kat, "Am I the only one who's horribly confused?" He asked, and Kat looked around at everyone else briefly before turning back to Lloyd, "yeah, probably." 

"Hey…are you mocking me?" Lloyd asked, and Kat laughed, pointing at their feet, where Lloyd's Marowak and Kat's Marowak were in an embrace.

"You guys better save it for the Day-care!" Lloyd laughed as he recalled his pokemon, Kat following suite.

* * *

When Tony and Lloyd detached from their respective ladies, they had to run to catch up to Johnny. They trudged up to the Guards, who looked at Johnny's badges before letting them pass. 

They emerged into the clearing before a large cave, which loomed very menacingly in front of them.

"Is…Is this the elite four?" Johnny asked, as Lloyd read the sign, "Nope, says here, Victory Road, the final test for Trainers.

"WHAT!" Johnny cried, "Another cave! God damnit, Lets just go!" Johnny roared, as they stomped into the cavern.

It was Dark. Very Dark. Darker then any cave they have yet been in. It was "…Dark!" Tony shouted, turning around angrily, "Yes Lloyd, We get it, it's Dark!"

Lloyd said nothing, only muttered something like, "just saying" under his breath and they kept walking, out of breath thanks to Johnny's ridiculous traveling pace.

"Johnny!" Tony moaned, "Slow up dude! Come on!"

"No! I must get through here now!" He growled from somewhere ahead of them as they passed the trainer he had just beaten. "Honestly, I'm tired." Tony said, sitting down on a rock as he felt Lloyd pass him up.

"Too bad Tony, I will get to the elite four tonight! I will!" Johnny yelled, and Lloyd jumped.

"Just do what he says Tony, so he stops yelling." Lloyd whispered behind him, and Tony didn't answer.

* * *

Light filtered in front of them and Johnny burst free from the confines of the cave, shouting in victory. Lloyd followed shortly after. 

"See, it wasn't that bad now was it Tony." Johnny laughed, turning to find only Lloyd standing, looking confused.

"Um…yeah…now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure we lost Tony way earlier." Lloyd replied, and Johnny Roared in frustration.

Tony suddenly burst from the cave covered in what looked like soot, coughing.

"Tony!"  
"Tony!"  
"WHAT!" Tony yelled, standing up, "Ugh…I found myself in a room that had eggshells all over and it was all sooty and scorched. Anyway, I eventually wandered out here…but not before I fell into a Arbok's Nest…" Tony said Darkly, wiping some more soot off him.

"Whatever." Johnny said briskly, staring at the shining, metallic building wedged into the mountainside, "We're here."

Tony looked up to and saw the Indigo Plateau, and quickly ran up to Johnny and Lloyd, who had already reached the doors. They slid open automatically to reveal a large Pokecenter and Pokemart combined. There was only a few trainers walking about, and the clerk at the shop quirked an eyebrow at seeing 3 more adventures come in.

They healed up and stocked up on item. Johnny stood in front of the large automatic doors leading into the elite four and laughed. He turned to Lloyd and Tony and nodded his head.

"Heh, I'm actually here. I didn't think it would be this soon…Thanks Tony, Lloyd, if it wasn't for you guys I don't think I could've made it. But here I am. Thanks." Johnny said, holding out his hand, which Tony shook. He turned to Lloyd, his arm outstretched, but Lloyd knocked the hand aside and captured Johnny in a hug.

Tony watched as Johnny pushed Lloyd off of him and scowled, "What the hell was that?"

Looking embarrassed, Lloyd shrugged, and went to sit down at the table near the center. Tony followed, and Johnny entered the large automatic door, and a small green light above them turned red.

Lloyd sat back, his arms behind his head, "Hmm…I'm surprised your not trying to take the challenge either."

"Huh?" Tony responded, and Lloyd shrugged again.

"You could easily beat them…I think…The elite four I mean…look at how easy it was to beat Giovanni." Lloyd said and Tony glanced at the red light above the doors.

"Why do you say that?" Tony asked, and Lloyd shrugged for a third time, "I'm just saying, I think you could win, too bad you only have 5 pokemon with you, and your butterfree's too low a level to fight now."

Tony stood up suddenly, and glanced at the light that had just flickered to green, meaning the first Elite Four member was now open. "What's up?" Lloyd asked leaning forwards.

"I'm going…" Tony replied, and Lloyd sat back in chair again, "Where?"

Without answering, Tony restocked his items, and walked straight through the doors to the elite four.

* * *

Tony walked down the dark hallway, with lights lining the sides, and found he was facing another set of doors. He pushed them open… 

…And was immediately met with a cold chill, and he almost slipped on the ice that covered the floor. A Redhead was standing across from him, balanced on the ice as though it was grass, and beckoned him over. She was wearing a black vest and a light purple skirt and looked very businesslike.

"Are you my next challenger? You look as though you wandered in here accidentally. I warn you, if you are unprepared you will be destroyed." The woman said in a brisk tone that was as cold as the ice Tony stood on.

"What? Of course I'm the next challenger!" Tony scowled defiantly, "I'm friends with the guy who just beat you, and since he did that, so will I!"

"Hmm?" The Woman said, "Another worthy opponent you say? How thrilling."

"You better believe it!" Tony said, grabbing his pokeball, but slipping to his knee in the process.

"Boy, You look like you can barely stand!" The woman laughed, and her voice suddenly became even colder, if possible, "I am Lorelei, and I will be your opponent!"

Tony released his Gyarados at the same time that Lorelei released her Dewgong. The Dewgong clapped loudly as the Gyarados hovered overhead. With a loud crackle, the Gyarados let loose it's attack, and with a flash a lighting bolt pierced through the Dewgong, who flopped on the ground, weakened. The Dewgongs horn glowed, and suddenly a rainbow aura sprung up around it. Tony smirked; a safeguard wouldn't stop the next Thunderbolt. Sure enough, the Dewgong was shot down with another bolt, knocked out.

"Hmm…I hope all you Elite four aren't so weak, I was actually worried!" Tony called, but Lorelei didn't respond, instead sending out her next pokemon, a Cloyster.

The Cloyster shot backwards with a powerful swipe of its shell, and barely dodged the Thunderbolt. The Cloyster opened its shell and suddenly a dozen tiny spikes flew out, scattering harmlessly on the ground underneath the dragon, which launched another Thunderbolt, lancing through the Bivalve. Its weakness proved too much, and it also succumbed after a second Thunderbolt.

Lorelei sent out her third pokemon, a Slowbro, who lay on the ground lazily. Gyarados roared and sent a thunderbolt into the Slowbro, who jumped up and shook itself, wounded already. It opened its mouth and a furious blast of Ice issued forth, piercing the Dragon. It began to freeze over, and before Tony could do anything, the Gyarados lay frozen on the icy floors. Lorelei let out a mocking laugh.

Tony checked his bag and to his horror found he had nothing that could heal his gyarados from being frozen. He could only watch in horror as the Slowbro used amnesia over an over again, then riddled the Gyarados with Ice Beams, until it lay unconscious at Tony's Feet.

Tony scowled and released his Blastoise. Upon landing on the ground, Blastoises feet were pierced by the spikes that Tony had forgotten. "Damn It!" Tony growled.

But Blastoise shook off the attack and ran towards the Slowbro, Raising her fist. Before the Slowpoke could move, Blastoise landed one critical hit on the side of the Slowpokes head. The power was such that the Slowpoke even managed to lift off the ground, before sliding on the ice for a bit.

Lorelei winced at the emergence of another one of Professor Oak's Pokemon. She was defiantly going to have a talk with him. "So your Professor Oak predecessor huh? The Second one to pass through here." Lorelei said.

"You must have your facts wrong Lorelei, Johnny isn't working for Oak." Tony said, and Lorelei looked confused, "I know that! Come on, lets continue!"

Lorelei released her Jynx, which blew a kiss over to Tony, who swiftly dodged it. Blastoise charged forwards, and tried to punch, but the Jynx danced out of the way and planted a furious slap on the Blastoises face, followed be a second hit. The Blastoise shook her head angrily, and leapt up, kicking the Jynx into the ground, using Blastoises girth to slid across the ice on top of the Jynx. This time Blastoise Mega punch landed true, right on the back of the Jynx's head.

Unconscious, Lorelei withdrew the Jynx, and released her final Pokemon, Lapras. The Lapras Smashed their flipper into the ground to stop it's sliding, the Ice cracking underneath it, and opened its mouth. A beautiful trill came out, and it quickly launched a red ray, which connected directly into Blastoises forehead. The Blastoise cocked her head sideways, looking confused, and The Lapras slid forwards. When it reached Blastoise, it rose up to its full height, and slammed down upon the Turtle. When the Lapras slid off, the Blastoise was unconscious.

Tony smirked and released his Persian, which winced at the spikes, but leapt up anyways, landing on the Lapras back. With the Jolt of electricity that flared around Lapras Tony was forced to cover his eyes, and when he opened him, he saw his Persian on the unconscious Lapras's back, calmly licking her fur.

Lorelei was stunned, "I…I…I'm stunned!" She murmured, "How?"

"Um…Metronome…" Tony replied, scratching the back of his head, "I guess I got lucky."

"Well boy…it looks like you won, and now I feel like a fool. Go on, go fight the next member; he is harder then me after all."

* * *

With that, Tony departed from Lorelei and set off down an identical path lined with lights. This time though, the doors opened up to reveal a stuffy area with rocks and dirt lying around the field. An incredibly muscular man sat with his legs crossed on a rock, eyeing him. 

"Another runt, eh? But…he did get by Lorelei, so he must be somewhat strong. It's been so long since we have had an opponent that wasn't crushed by Lorelei." The man said in a rough voice. At first Tony thought he was speaking to himself, but he jumped when he saw the rock the man was sitting on rise into the air. The Onix gave a low roar and the man leapt off, landing on the ground.

"I am Bruno, Master of Fighting types. You have come, and now we must begin the challenge." Bruno explained.

"Wh…wait!" Tony said, flailing his hands, and Bruno sighed, "What?"

"Isn't Onix a rock type?" Tony asked, pointing at the large pokemon. Bruno gave a low groan and rubbed his Temples. "Not another one of these skeptical types…"

"Okay okay, sorry…" Tony sighed.

"Fight!" Bruno Roared, as his Onix roared with him.

Tony, who had taken the time to revive and heal his pokemon before the match, released his Blastoise. The Onix, who had been roaring to this point, suddenly became silent, and glanced at Bruno, who was once again rubbing his temples, "I know, I Know, another of Oaks stupid elemental ass kickers…"

Blastoise, who's ear twitched at the sound of Bruno calling it stupid gave an angry roar and fired a Hydro pump at the Onix, sending it crashing to the ground, the Water crumbling the rock away. It was knocked out and Bruno merely sighed, "that's the second time in a row." He grumbled, and Tony smiled, thinking about how Venusuar must've easily defeated the Onix too.

Bruno released his second pokemon, a Hitmonchan, who leapt up and down, throwing practice punches. Before Blastoise could do as much as even aim a cannon, the Hitmonchan had dashed forwards, placing a lighting quick punch into the Turtles Stomach. Yet it didn't stop there. Another punch was placed. Then another. And another. Until the Hitmonchan was actually underneath, rapidly punching the Turtles stomach. With a final blazing uppercut, the Hitmonchan sent the Shellfish pokemon crashing to the ground, utterly defeated.

Growling, Tony sent out his Pidgeot who cawed and flew in the air, away from the punching pokemon.

"Oh what the…! You must be…! What the hell kid, did you come with an arsenal of super effective pokemon to fight me? I mean come on!" Bruno raged, but Pidgeot flew in close, nailing the Hitmonchan with a wing attack. The Punching pokemon reeled back, almost defeated, but picked up a rock and threw it at the bird, striking it in its belly. The Pidgeot cawed loudly, but stayed in the air long enough to knock out the Hitmonchan with another wing attack.

Bruno swore and released another pokemon, this time it was Hitmonlee. The kicking pokemon had no time to do anything, as the Pidgeot crashed down on the fighting Type, knocking it out in one hit.

Unfortunately the birds winning streak didn't last, as Bruno next pokemon, another Onix knocked the bird out in one hit as well.

Tony released his Gyarados, at which Bruno swore again. One Hydro pump later, and Gyarados was left facing an extremely angry looking Machamp.

The Gyarados floated in the air and rushed downwards, launching an ice beam as it went. The Machamp, which stepped back and blocked the Ice Beam with one of its hands, quickly grabbing the Gyarados, who had gotten too close to the Machamp, with its three remaining hands. Rearing back its frozen fist, the Machamp smashed the Icy fist into the gyarados's head, shattering the Ice. The gyarados stopped squirming and suddenly grew angry. It wrapped its tail around the Machamps leg and wrenched it out, swinging the Machamp around, hitting rocks and the walls as it went. With one almighty lurch, the dragon sent the Machamp soaring into the wall, where it fell and lay still. The Gyarados remained, thrashing round to release its rage.

"Can you tell it to stop? It's ruining my battlefield!" Bruno yelled over the commotion of the Dragons rage.

Tony barely ducked and avoided the rock; "You wanna try talking to him right now?"

Bruno glanced at the dragon and gulped. After a few minutes the Dragon calmed down and fell asleep on the ground.

Bruno gave Tony a pat on the back and sent him along on his way, through the next doors.

* * *

Tony, after healing his pokemon, Strode through the automatic doors into the next room. 

The room was very misty and foggy, and Tony walked blindly into the room, arms outstretched. Suddenly, a voice spoke from ahead, and Tony stopped dead.

"Boy, you look like you wandered in here by accident. Are you really my next challenger?"

"I…what? No, I mean, Yes, I'm next!" Tony yelled ahead of him, and the fog in front of him suddenly lifted, leaving a path leading to a old lady wearing a dress with an apron and supporting herself with a cane.

"Hmm…I suppose your one of Oaks pupils again…" She asked warily, and Tony nodded, "That's right!"

"Hmm…Oak was such a handsome young man when I knew him…ooh the stories I could tell you." The old lady started and Tony shook his head in disgust.

"Listen, old lady, please don't, I just want to fight!"

"Old lady? Old Lady!!" The lady growled, "I am Agatha! The third member of the elite four, and you must be punished for such disrespect!" Agatha threw her pokeball out, and a Gengar came free, facing Tony's Persian, whose fur was bristling.

"Ok Persian! Lets get lucky! Metronome!" Tony called and his Persians gem glowed briefly. The Persian opened her mouth and suddenly all the mist and fog began to coagulate towards Persians mouth. The mist and fog formed a tight ball of energy, which Persian launched towards the Gengar. The Ball struck the Gengar head on, exploding in a array of fog that settled down near Tony. The Gengar was unconscious on the ground, the blow being too much for it. **(1)**

"Persian what was that?" Tony asked, and Persian mewed.

"It was a psychic attack. But you got lucky, and you can't wing an elite four match completely on Luck!" Agatha growled as her Golbat burst from its pokeball.

"Oh yeah?" Tony bet, and Persians gem flashed again. Persian opened its mouth again, and a horrible meow came out, ringing and echoing in the small battlefield, Golbat flinched as though struck and Tony covered his ears.** (2)** The Golbat was still flapping strong and it gave a wave of its wings, and the mist parted as wind struck into Persian, weakening it.

"Metronome again!" Tony yelled, and for the third time, Persians gem flashed. This time Persian leapt at the Golbat and grabbed it, dragging it to the ground, where it furiously clawed Golbat in an attempt to stretch and damage the Golbat. **(3)** The Golbat flapped into the air again, but it looked wounded. It gave another flap of its wings and the Air Cutter struck the Persian again. Persian looked very weak.

"Okay Persian, make this one count, you're pretty beat up!" Tony encouraged, and Persians Gem flashed yet again. This time a mental burst was launched at the Golbat, hitting it and easily knocking it out. **(4)**

"Pssh…another psychic attack. Your luck can't last boy." Agatha taunted, as she released an Arbok.

"We'll see about that! Metronome again! Lets go!" Tony called confidently, and Persians gem did another flash. Evidently, Tony's luck couldn't last, because the Dragon Dance Persian preformed did nothing to prevent the Arbok's bite from knocking it out.

"Go Blastoise!" Tony called and Agatha nodded, "I see, there's one of Oaks starters…lets see how well you trained it."

Arbok gave a shrill screech, and Tony covered his ears as his Blastoise winced uncontrollably, letting its defenses down. The Mega Punch Blastoise did luckily landed a critical hit and the Arbok was sent into the wall, unconscious. The Haunter Agatha sent out next managed to nail Blastoise directly with a curse. Blastoise Blasted the Haunter with a Hydro pump, and thanks to the energy it used on Curse, was also knocked unconscious.

Agatha's last pokemon, another Gengar was tougher then any of her other pokemon. It immediately defeated Blastoise by launching Shadow Balls at it, draining its life along with the Curse, knocking Blastoise out before it had a chance to attack back.

"Go Gyarados!" Tony called, bringing confidence with his strongest pokemon. But the Gengar turned invisible through the Ice Beam and clapped its hands once, sending Gyarados into a slumber. Then, as it drained Gyarados's life with a Nightmare, it finished the dragon off with another Shadow Ball.

The room itself was filled with Fog up to Tony's Waste now, from the explosions of the Shadow Balls. "Ok, I'm counting on your Pidgeot!" Tony called, and his Pidgeot wheeled into the air, circling above the fog where the Gengar was hiding.

Suddenly from behind Pidgeot a Shadow Ball burst from the fog, zooming straight towards Pidgeot.

"No!" Tony called, but he blinked as he saw the Shadow Ball pass through Pidgeot. Looking embarrassed he straightened up and muttered to himself, "Oh yeah, Ghost attacks don't hit normal types.

Thanks to Pidgeots remarkable vision, it was able to spot the Gengar in the Fog. With a fierce cry and a thrilling dive, Pidgeot plummeted into the shade. Tony couldn't see what was happening, but saw the Gengar get launched up into his vision before falling back into the fog. Tony spotted Agatha looking apprehensive as they both tried to see what was going on. Tony heard a harsh caw, then a ghostly laugh, followed by a splurging sound, a thunk, and a thud.

The Fog dispersed, and Tony realized what happened. Pidgeot was standing on the ground next to a unconscious Gengar. Feathers and green goop were scattered around them, and Pidgeot was covered in green sludge, obviously poisoned. Nevertheless, Gengar was still defeated, and Tony left with his pokemon, through the final doors.

* * *

After healing his pokemon again, Tony was horrified to find he only had a few items left. Thinking about how he should've bought more items, he didn't notice when he was facing large doors. 

"This is it, the Final Battle…" Tony thought, as he stepped through the doors. The room was large, silver and long. Bigger then any of the other battlegrounds, Tony wondered what kind of pokemon the last Member used. As Tony walked down the large path he absentmindedly realized the room around him was scorched and smoky, as though a battle just took place. Walking up to where a man in black and red stood, Tony stood in front of him. He had bright red hair and was also wearing a black and red cape.

"Welcome Trainer…You had done good to reach this far, yet im surprised another young person did so." The man said, his arms crossed, examining Tony.

"Um…wait, did you lose your last battle." Tony asked, and Lance nodded, "That trainer was something else…I didn't have enough power to beat him…wait…don't tell me your another one of Professor Oaks…"

"'Fraid so, So, we gonna fight or what." Tony responded, already holding out his Pokeball.

"Heh, Rash, just like the last kid, Okay show me how you stand up to my mystic Powers! Let Lance the Dragon master give you defeat!" Lance yelled, hurling a pokeball out. Tony's following right after.

* * *

Johnny stepped into the large room, ready to be presented with championship when he stopped. A familiar trainer stood in the center of the room, smirking, but also looking surprised. "So…it IS you…I would've thought…never mind." 

"Gary?" Johnny asked, "What…I'm confused."

"Well that's no surprise. I'm The Champion, obviously. So…you ready to fight?" Gary asked, grabbing his pokeball.

"What!! No one said anything about a battle with the Champion!" Johnny argued, but Gary wiggled his finger, "Too bad Superfly, you gotta get through me to be the best."

"Oh…so that's how it's going down, fine lets battle, it would be fun to kick your ass again Gary!" Johnny growled, pulling his own pokeball out.

Gary's Pidgeot emerged from its pokeball, followed by Johnny's Electrode. Smirking the Electrode begin to spin in place, as the Pidgeot wheeled overhead.

"Show them our ultimate technique!" Johnny boasted, and Electrodes spinning became more furious, sending dust everywhere, sparks flaying behind the Electrode.

"Ha!" Gary laughed, "Pidgeot Aerial Ace." The Pidgeot nodded, and wheeled around. It suddenly disappeared and crashed into the Electrode. Unfortunately the Electrode was spinning so fast it merely glanced off, sending the Electrode spinning in place, only now in every direction. Electrode amazing kept itself from moving, and an electric aura appeared around it, drawing in bits of metal like a magnet and making it look like a spinning ball of electricity.

"Now! Reverse electrical flow and Thunder!" Johnny called, and the small aura around Electrode flickered, before it reappeared, only the bits of metal shot away from it. A surge of electricity was forming above it, and Pidgeot wheeled away from being above Electrode. Johnny only smirked. Suddenly in a massive boom that sent Johnny and Gary's clothes flapping, the thunder streaked towards Electrode. However, whether it was the reflective spinning of Electrode or the reversed electric force (probably both) the Thunder hit the electrode and went flying off in every direction. Johnny's hair stood at end as electricity surged around him, rebounding around the room. Gary dropped to the ground with his hands overhead. The Pidgeot could not dodge the electricity and was hit by several bolts and fell to the ground, defeated.

The Electricity was gone, but a crackle of energy could still be seen occasionally. Gary stood flabbergasted facing Johnny, silently recalling his Pidgeot.

"That…that was something else." Gary gasped, sending out his next pokemon, an Alakazam. The mind pokemon spotted the still spinning Electrode (although at a much slower pace) and prepared a psychic. But, even the Alakazam's amazing speed wasn't fast enough to beat the Electrode, and it shot towards Alakazam, flashing dangerously. Gary tried to call out a warning, but Alakazam was caught in the dead center of the explosion, which launched it around the room like a ping-pong ball before it landed on the ground, as unconscious as Electrode.

"Damnit!" Gary cursed, sending out his Rhydon, which roared and stomped on the ground.

At the same time Johnny's Closter came forth, having evolved it a while ago with a stone he had kept. The Rhydon roared again and charged the Clam down Smashing into it with immense force. The Take Down didn't do very much damage to the Cloysters amazing defense, and it responded by charging a glowing blue beam and launching it into the Rhydons stomach. The Ice Beam hit dead on, but the Rhydon kept its hold on the Cloyster, Launching it across the room with it strength. The Cloyster Crashed into the opposite wall, and charged another Ice Beam, which lanced towards Rhydon, but missed. Rhydon stamped its foot into the ground, the Earthquake hitting the Cloyster with a critical, knocking it out.

Looking angry and surprised, Johnny sent out his next pokemon, his Snorlax. His Snorlax belched up a torrent of Water, which created a wave and shot towards Rhydon, knocking it out. Leaving them in ankle deep water, Snorlax fell with a splash, scratching its stomach lazily. Gary sent out his next pokemon, a Gyarados. The Gyarados Unfurled in the air, and Let loose a Hydro Pump, the water attack hit the Snorlax, and raised the water level of the room. The Snorlax stood up angrily and gave a sleepy roar as it charged a beam light liquid light. But the Gyarados moved from where Snorlax was aiming at the last second, causing Snorlax to lesson the power of his Beam, blasting into the opposite wall.

The Gyarados whipped towards the Snorlax, Biting it hard, when the Snorlax flinched, the gyarados bite down again. To Johnny's anger, Snorlax flinched again, and the Gyarados thrashed against the Snorlax, knocking it out.

Swearing loudly, Johnny sent his next pokemon out, his Parasect. The bug leapt out of the water and skittered up the wall. Gyarados launched at the smaller bug, attempting to swallow it whole, but it jumped up and landed on Gyarados, leaving Spores everywhere. With the spores taking effect, the Serpent fell into the water, asleep. It took only a few more minutes of Parasect furiously slashing and draining energy before the Gyarados lost consciousness in its sleep.

Gary released his Arcanine, and in one swift Blast of Flamethrower, Parasect was knocked out.

Johnny sent his Gengar out, who cackled at seeing his foe. Smirking, Johnny watched as the Extremespeed flew right through Gengar. Gengar leapt up and launched a shadow ball in midair. Arcanine didn't move, seeing as the ball was off course, hitting in front of the dog, bathing it in fog. Arcanine attempted to see through the fog, but a shadowy fist suddenly struck in Arcanine blind spot, knocking it sideways. Running away from the foggy patch where Gengar was hiding, Arcanine spun and fired a flamethrower directly into the fog. The fog vanished, and a smoking Gengar, stood glaring at the Dog.

Gengar clapped its hands, and Arcanine looked drowsy, but shrugged it off. Another Flamethrower left the Gengar wounded, and it retaliated by fire Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball into the Arcanine. Using a Extremespeed, Arcanine rocketed through Gengar, skidding behind it and knocking it out with another Flamethrower.

Johnny released his last pokemon, his Venusaur, and Gary laughed.

"That's all you have? Ha, this will be easy!" Gary laughed, as fire brewed in Arcanines mouth. The Fire spread towards Venusaur, but the Venusaur hefted its large body sideways. The Fire hit the ground harmlessly, and the Arcanine, already wounded, wasn't able to dodge the Venusaurs heavy body slam, smashing the dog into unconsciousness.

Gary Looked dumbfounded, and he sent out his last pokemon as well, his Jolteon. As Johnny's Venusaur used Sunny day, Jolteon responded with a Charge, and as the Venusaur launched a Solar Beam, the Jolteon sent a charged Thunder. The two blasts hit each other and there was nothing but white.

* * *

Tony's Persian landed as Lances Gyarados floated idly by. Persian's gem glowed again as it went for the risky move, which lance noticed and scoffed at, "You must think your really lucky to be able to pull off a finishing move with a Metronome." 

Tony said nothing and his Persian gave a loud meow. Vines rose around the cat, clamping into the ground and a few roots stuck onto Persian. **(5) **The Gyarados looked unfazed and sent a purplish blaze of flames into the Persian, bathing it in the fire, which did a lot less damage then it looked like it would've done. The Persian shook of the attack, and the roots attached to it pulsed with energy, which flowed into the Persian.

The cat jumped back and its gem flashed again, suddenly a black portal opened up beneath the Gyarados. The black energy rose in tendrils, wrapping around the struggling Gyarados, and left nothing but a mass of black energy where the dragon was. Suddenly the black energy left and a sleeping Gyarados was left. **(6)**

Lance swore as Tony smirked, watching energy flow from the roots into his Persian again, "Is that luck enough for you Lance?"

The Gem flashed again as the Persian faced the sleeping Gyarados. A burst of energy flew from the gem, a thunderbolt, flamethrower and ice beam, all striking the Gyarados head on, leaving it wounded and still sleeping. **(7) **The Gem flashed for what Tony hoped would be a finished attack and the Persian leapt up, its gem still glowing and smashed headfirst into the Gyarados with a burst of energy and light. **(8) **The Gyarados skidded across the ground and lay defeated, and Lance looked Furious. He responded by sending out his next pokemon.

The Dragonair floated serenely across the field, eyeing the Persian. The cat Leapt up and left a large slash across the Dragon, which floated higher up. With a brilliant burst of energy, the Hyper Beam struck into the Persian, knocking it out and leaving huge gouges and smoking indents in the ground. Tony sent out his own Gyarados, who defeated the Dragonair with one swift Ice Beam.

Lances second Dragonair, which was defeated the same way, managed to use safeguard to protect further teammates. Lance, who sent out an Aerodactyl, the large stone bird looking very fierce, was looking very angry that Tony's Ice attacks struck his Dragons down quite easily. Another Ice Beam damaged the Aerodactyl heavily, but it pulled off a Hyper Beam as well, leaving Gyarados in critical health. Another Ice beam took Aerodactyl out and to Tony's good luck; it took one more Ice Beam to finish off Lances double weak to Ice Dragonite.

"That was just like the last guy, his Cloyster defeated my dragons easily too." Lance said, almost pouting, "I wonder if he beat the Champion." Lance muttered.

Tony, who was walking towards the final set of doors, perked up.

_"So…there's another battle they didn't tell anyone about…I wonder if Johnny won…"_ Tony thought, healing his pokemon, and walking into an elevator.

The Elevator revealed a small hallway, which Tony stepped into. Suddenly the doors opened and Tony spotted Gary standing in the room.

"Gary?" Tony called as he rushed forwards into the room, which was filled slightly with water.

Gary, who spun at the sound of Tony, smirked slightly, but it faltered and he was frowning. "Eh? Tony."

"Does this mean I have to fight you? You're the Champion right!" Tony exclaimed and Gary looked sullen, "oh, me? I was the champion…but the current one is getting his pokemon into the hall of fa…oh, there he is." Gary explained, as the doors behind him opened, revealing the arrogant form of Johnny.

"Tony!" Johnny shouted, "What are you doing here? Wait…don't tell me." He asked grinning, as Tony nodded, "Lloyd talked me into it, you ready for this?" Tony asked, and Johnny agreed, "I've been ready."

* * *

Johnny stood opposite of Tony, and sent his Electrode out, while at the same time, Tony responded with his Muk. Muk, who wasn't needed the entire fight was very eager to attack, and slid forwards towards Electrode, which zoomed out of the way. A thunderbolt struck the Muk, but it shook it off and launched a splurge of goop at electrode, bathing it in slime. The Toxic took effect, and the Electrode slid towards the Muk, sparking along the way. The Muk lifted its own body up, and the Electrode rolled right under the Muk, who turned and launched gunk at the ball like a machine gun, splattering the walls and the electrode alike. The Ball tried to turn, but slid on some slime and into the wall where it rebounded rolling wildly. The Muk, with a loud splurt, shot some of its body slime in all directions, as it shrunk smaller. The electrode regained its momentum and rolled towards the Muk, flashing brightly. The Explosion scarred the walls and knocked the ball out, but the Muk remained safe, having shrunk itself down to avoid the blast. 

Laughing despite of himself, Johnny retaliated with his Snorlax, which Took one look at all the muck laying around and sent out a surf, which hit the Muk and knocked it out, the room even more filled up with water, with poisonous goop floating among it. Tony sent his Persian out to fight the giant sleeping beast and knew he had one chance for Persian to defeat Snorlax.

"Okay…come on, Metronome!" Tony shouted and Johnny watched on as the Gem flashed like it had so many other times, The Persian vanish and leapt at the Snorlax from behind, where it had appeared, landing on its back and slashing with its claws. Tony's smile faded as he released it used Faint attack, which it already had. The Snorlax tried to reach behind and grab the Persian, but its stubby arms flailed uselessly. Persians Gem glowed again and the Persian leapt up, and glowing energy flew from the gem, hitting the Snorlax. **(9)** The attack wasn't enough, and the Snorlax looked unwounded. It fell with a splash and smash as Persian skillfully leapt sideways, landing with its gem glowing again. This time, with what seemed like great effort, the Persian hit the ground with its paw, and a chunk of the ceiling fell, the Persian leapt up and spun, smashing the chunk with its tail, sending it spiraling towards Snorlax who took it directly into the stomach. The Persian landed and looked winded, panting. **(10)** The Snorlax, who had fallen down, stood back up and waddled over to the Persian, who was too tired to dodge the Body slam. The Snorlax rolled off the cat, which was critically wounded, but still fighting.

The Gem glowed again, and Johnny rolled his eyes, "Don't you think that's getting boring Tony?"

"Not a chance Johnny, this baby got me out of a lot of tight situations." Tony yelled back and his Persian suddenly fell to the ground, apparently crying. The Snorlax watched carefully, and looked sad all of a sudden. With a victorious hiss, Persian sprung up, eyes free of tears and gave a meow that sounded vaguely like a laugh. **(11)**

The Snorlax roared and tried to body slam again, but the Cat was too fast dodging out of the way, its gem already glowing. The Cat barreled forwards, and leapt up over the Snorlax, it landed on the ground and as the Snorlax turned, the Cat thrust feet first into the belly of the Snorlax. **(12)** The Snorlax, with a great roar, fell to the ground, unconscious.

Johnny laughed and sent out his Venusaur, which used its own Body slam to knock out the Persian. Tony picked up his last pokemon and sent it out.

An Arbok came free, hissing and Johnny looked surprised, "When did you get an Arbok?" He asked, and Tony laughed, "Remember in the cave when I got lost and stumbled into an Arbok pit? Well this guy was the alpha or something. It was more powerful then the rest, so I snagged him."

"Ah…" Johnny said as he watched his Venusaur get attack from the Arbok's vicious Fangs. The Arbok was circling the plant menacingly, occasionally biting out for a damaging hit. The Arbok leapt up and clamped onto the Venusaur again, right as a Solar Beam it had been charging up blasted the Arbok off and into the all across, knocking it out. The Venusaur still looked slightly wounded, and it took one wing attack from Tony's Pidgeot to knock it out. In return, it took one Ice Beam from Cloyster to knock out Pidgeot. Tony sent his Gyarados out, which clashed with the Cloyster, but it took only two thunderbolts to knock the Cloyster out.

But, just like in the fight verses Gary' Gyarados, Johnny's Parasect sent it slumbering and knocked it out. Tony's Blastoise left the Parasect unconscious with a critical Mega Punch, and it was down to Tony's Blastoise and Johnny's Gengar.

With an immediate action, Tony's Blastoise sent its Hydro Cannon full force at the Gengar, hitting it and sending it across the room, already wounded. The Gengar responded by firing a Shadow Ball and then landing a Shadow Punch, which left the Blastoise wounded as well. Both damaged pokemon squared off against each other, and when Gengar tried to Shadow Ball, Blastoises Shell deflected it. Finally Blastoise tried another Hydro Cannon, sending it to its Straining point. The Water Blast skimmed the Gengar, leaving it heavily wounded on the ground. As the Blastoise slumped from exhaustion, the Gengar lay on the ground, trying to get up.

Suddenly the Gengar gave a clap, and Blastoise, already tired, fell asleep. Tony watched in Horror as the Gengar phased out and back in next to Blastoise and began its dream eater technique, its eyes flashing. It only took one Dream Eater to knock the Blastoise out. And the Gengar stood with a bit more energy. Sure enough when Tony checked the Gengar's HP with his Pokedex it said he was a little over 1/10 its max health.

Nevertheless, Johnny had won, and kept his championship. Still he strode over to Tony and grasped his hand again, shaking it vigorously.

"Excellent match Tony, but im just too good I guess." Johnny boasted and Tony punched him in the shoulder. The Doors suddenly opened behind them and Lloyd, Oak and Gary walked in.

"So, Tony! Congratulations on becoming champion!" Oak laughed, but Tony shook his head, pointing towards Johnny.

"Oh? Uh…Really? Well then Johnny, Excellent job, allow me to take you to where we can register your pokemon into the Hall of Fame." Oak said, but Johnny shook his head as well.

"I already did, Gary showed me how." Johnny explained, and Oak looked crestfallen.

"Oh…but…well…I expect the press has already been alerted there's a new champion, so you should go meet them! Oh, and don't expect it to be all glamour and fun, Being Champion means a lot of Paperwork, and you'll have to approve of any major decisions for Kanto of course, plus all the battling to keep your title." Oak clarified, spotting the happy look at hearing about the press on Johnny's face.

Then, almost as a side note, Oak turned to Tony and spoke to him, "Oh and Tony, im bound by indigo Plateau to offer you the chance to replace one of the Elite Four." Oak said almost sadly, but Tony shook his head, "Sorry Oak, but I'd rather stay a researcher, and learn more about pokemon, you know."

"Sorry! Don't be my boy; I would've been mad if you agreed. I don't want to lose my best Researcher, besides you Gary." Oak said, seeing the angry look on Gary's face.

Johnny pulled Lloyd and Tony away from Oak, who was now arguing with Gary, and looked at them.

"Listen guys, we may not see each other for a while, with all the stuff I gotta do, but the minute I get a chance, im gonna re-meet with you guys and we'll catch up. I'll probably have my own mansion or something by then, so it will work out.

Tony nodded as Lloyd, Oak, Gary and Johnny left the room, thinking to himself.

_"Somehow…I doubt this will be my last adventure."_ Tony thought to himself, before he also left the room.

* * *

**END OF FIRE RED/LEAF GREEN SAGA  
ALL THE METRONOMES IN THE GAME WERE REAL. I USED MY SNORLAX (DUBBED FAT-ASS) TO PREFORM METRONOME.**

**(1). Mist Ball  
(2). Uproar  
(3). Wring Out  
(4). Confusion  
(5). Ingrain  
(6). Dark Void  
(7). Tri-Attack  
(8). Zen Headbutt  
(9). Swift  
(10). Rock Wrecker  
(11). Fake Tears  
(12). Rolling Kick **


	25. The New Beginning

**_Chapter Twenty-Four  
_**The New Beginning

Previously:  
_"Somehow…I doubt this will be my last adventure." Tony thought to himself, before he also left the room._

* * *

Tony arrived on the S.S. Anne, his Pidgeot dropping him off in front of a large pair of doors, before Tony recalled it. A Month had passed since Johnny had defeated Tony and took the Championship. A Month had passed since Tony had seen Johnny or Lloyd. A month. And then, out of the clear blue, an invitation arrived for Tony from Johnny, to meet on the S.S. Anne.

Tony had been spending his time researching with Professor Oak and Gary, discovering new things and leaving his adventuring days behind. The letter from Johnny couldn't be avoided, so Tony flew over the next day, and here he is, standing in front of the large pair of doors. With a sigh, he pushed them open to reveal a dimly light, small room full of tables. The room was completely empty, save for a red-haired boy who sat with his legs up on the table.

"Tony?" he asked, and Tony laughed, "Lloyd! Man, it's been a month, how have ya been?" Tony asked, shaking hands with Lloyd, who had stood up. Lloyd had grown a few inches in the past month, and acquired a light tan. Lloyd started to answer, but before he got any words out, a white haired butler wobbled into the room with a scroll. Standing in front of Tony and Lloyd, the Butler unfurled the scroll and gave a sharp "Ahem."

"The League Champion, Bearer of Eight Badges, Leader of Leaders, Johnny Bruce!" The butler said with flourish, waving his arm towards Johnny, who had just, strode into the room. He clapped them both on the back and waved the butler away, "I can get him to do that at anytime, its awesome!" Johnny laughed, taking a seat, motioning for Lloyd and Tony to do the same.

"Sorry I couldn't see you guys sooner, but the league has been riding my ass to finish up all the paperwork I have to do, and of course the Media Frenzies that spring up if I show my face, ya know?" Johnny said with a wink.

Tony, who honestly didn't know, merely nodded, and adjusted his seat, as Lloyd shrugged.

"What have you guys been up too?" Johnny asked, and Lloyd leaned forwards, looking left and right in what Tony considered to be a completely unnecessary manner, "I've been exploring all around Kanto, and the Sevii Islands. I found this new species known as...um…well, the Unouns. Some pretty freaky stuff happens there." Lloyd said, and Johnny's eyes widened, "Whoa, little Lloyd's off Treasure hunting? You've grown up."

"What? I never said Treasure Hunting, I…" Lloyd tried to correct, but Johnny already turned to Tony, "What about you?"

Tony Shrugged, "I've been researching pokemon with Oak. Guess what we found out! We are incredibly lucky, you know our pokemon that are differently colored, well I…" Tony started but Johnny cut him off with a loud, fake yawn, "That's amazing Tony, Anyway, listen to this." Johnny said, leaning forwards.

"Apparently, now that I'm the Champion, im eligible for a hidden place. A place all Champions have had access to, but none have succeeded in completing. It's known as the Unknown Dungeon." Tony eyebrows rose and he glanced at Lloyd, who shrugged again in return, "Its also been called Cerulean Cave."

Tony had a sudden flashback of a orange-haired boy entering a cave near cerulean, and Lloyd spoke up, "Hey, I tried to enter there, but some guy said I wasn't entitled to!"

"Yeah, but I am! And I want you guys to come with me!" Johnny said, standing up.

"What!" Tony yelled, and Lloyd jumped up as well, "I'm in!" Tony looked from Lloyd to Johnny to Lloyd and to Johnny again.

"I don't know Johnny, I haven't done any adventuring since our League days man…" Tony sighed, "Plus, I'm really just getting settled down, my job is thriving, even things with Tiffany are going well!"

"Yeah, but dude, this is a cave, just like old times." Johnny said, and Lloyd nodded.

Tony looked at Lloyd and back to Johnny again, before shaking his head, "Ugh…fine…fine, but you've got to deal with my job and things man."

"Yeah!" Johnny shouted, "That's the Tony I know, and don't worry about your job, all I gotta do is write a note saying something like 'Absent because of official League Business' signed by yours truly and you'll be set." Johnny laughed.

"Yeah well, somehow I doubt that would be enough for Tiffany." Tony sighed, and Johnny shook his head, "We're leaving tomorrow night, so I'll meet you guys in cerulean, bring your strongest pokemon, this will be dangerous."

* * *

"Absolutely Not!" A female voice cried, and a dish shattered, "Holy Shit!" A males voice rang out and a mechanical voice opened up. 

Tony was crouched behind his Blastoise, in a small kitchen. Tony peeked out form behind the large turtle just in time to dodge another dish that whizzed by his head.

"Damnit! Stop breaking the dishes, those were my moms!" Tony yelled, and Tiffany growled, "Shut up!" Tiffany Sniffed, sitting on a stool and facing away from Tony, who emerged from behind Blastoise, who was eating a dishtowel. "Just cause your old adventuring buddy give you a note," she waved around a piece of paper, "Doesn't mean you can just go off adventuring again!"

"It's not even an adventure!" Tony explained, putting his arm around her, but she shrugged it off, "It's more like an…um…expedition. I'll be gone a week, at the most!" and he suddenly found himself with a handprint across his face, "Ow."

"Don't lie!" Cried Tiffany, "The only reason im mad is because I know where your going, did you know none of the other Champions made it completely through the cave?"

"Yeah but, none of the other Champions had me or Lloyd!" Tony said jokingly, and Tiffany scoffed, turning away again, "Oh come on, I'll be fine, Blastoise will make sure im ok."

Blastoise dropped the chewed up towel and gave a low whine, and Tony shushed it, "See?"

Tiffany looked at Tony, Tears in the corners of her eyes, and stood up, "Fine, go, have fun. Just don't expect me to be waiting for you if you get back!" She growled angrily, before storming out of the building. Tony sighed and rang his hands through his hair. Blastoise muttered and stomped over to Tony who nodded, "Yeah I know…"

"CUT!"

"…It's a lot of drama."

The lights came on in the studio, and Tiffany came back in, giving Tony a hug. "Thank you so much for acting for me!" She squealed, "And for giving me the idea I was looking for!"

"Yeah, no problem, but…your really not mad about me going to Cerulean Cave?" Tony asked, and Tiffany shrugged, "Well, I can't say I'm happy about it, but it did give me an idea for my next plot. Plus, you're the best trainer I know, next to Johnny, you'll be fine."

"Well, I'm happy and all that your TV show worked out, but did you have to slap so hard?" Tony asked, rubbing his cheek, and Blastoise shook her head, stomping back over to the discarded Dishtowel.

Valarie came up behind Tony and tapped him on the shoulder, "Shouldn't you be thanking me for the shows success Tony? After all, thanks to Johnny I was able to get the contacts to get this series started, right Tiff?"

Tiffany smiled and nodded, "Yup!"

"Oh my god! Your such a good actor too Tiffany!" Valarie said, "I can't imagine what I would do if Johnny actually wanted to go to the Cerulean Cave like all the other Champions."

Tony and Tiffany looked at each other, and before Tony could say anything, Tiffany was already walking away with Valarie. Tony began to follow, but a glance from Tiffany stopped him in his tracks.

"WHAT!" Valarie yelled, and Tony flinched, "Sorry Johnny…"

* * *

WHOO, Short Chapter, and the Beginning of my self-proclaimed "Second Saga".  
Next Chappie will be longer, Since This one is just a second Intro into what will be happening during the next chapters! 


	26. Danger, Danger and a bit more Danger

**_Chapter Twenty-Five  
_**Danger, Danger and a bit more Danger

Previously:  
_"WHAT!" Valarie yelled, and Tony flinched, "Sorry Johnny…"_

* * *

Johnny sat in a large, luxurious armchair, which was perched in the back of his room on the S.S Anne. His notebook with all his adventuring notes was on his lap and he was drooling slightly, fast asleep. He suddenly jerked up when his door opened, and Valarie came in , standing in front of Johnny with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"What? You don't know how to knock?" Joked Johnny, standing up and moving in for a hug. Valarie stepped back and Johnny's arms missed, he stumbled forwards.

"What's this about Cerulean cave? Hmm? You told me you'd stay away from that place!" Valarie accused, and Johnny shook his head, "No, I said I wouldn't go there, at the time! Now I'm done with all my work, and im going!" Johnny corrected, and Valarie pushed him back on the chair.

He stood up angrily and glared at Valarie, but then his face softened, "Listen, Val, We'll be fine, we have the strongest pokemon in the region." He said gently, and Valarie considered that.

"Well, I never see you anymore! This is the first time I've had more than a 5 second conversation with you in a good month."

"Aw, Val, we'll be back in no less than a week, we can talk now, if you want." Johnny said, and Valarie shook her head, pushing Johnny into the chair again, only gently, "We can talk when you get back, I don't wanna talk right now." Valarie said as she sat on Johnny's lap.

"Oh…"

* * *

Lloyd walked into the tent located out in Sevii Islands, perched on the crags next to the Temple with the Unowns in it. Kat was lying on her bed, reading a book. 

"Guess what?" Lloyd asked, as he sat down on the end of Kat's Bed and Pulling a Krabby off his shoe, flicking it out of the tent. Kat looked at him over the top of her book.

"I got a job!"

Kat squealed and threw her book at him, before leaning in and capturing him in a hug, "How much does it pay? Never mind, we can discuss that later, Oohh, I have to pack now!"

"Ahem." Lloyd said slowly, "**I** got a job…alone…"

"What? Where?" Kat asked, one of her shirts in her hand, and looking angrily at Lloyd, "Why?"

"A…well, underwater ruin type thingy. It's a 1 man pod, so you wouldn't be able to come." Lloyd said, and Kat stared at him, "You're lying!"

"No I'm not!" Lloyd yelled indignantly, and Kat shook her head, "You lie enough that I know when your doing it Lloyd, You're Lying!"

"I am not!" It's an underwater ruins!" Lloyd growled, and Kat threw her hands up, "Fine"

* * *

Our three heroes met in Cerulean City, packed up and ready for what was ahead. They arrived at the cave quickly, showing the man who guarded the cave Johnny's note. Before they could enter a girls voice rang out from behind them, "Don't worry Guys, I made it!" Kat said as she turned the corner, eyeing Lloyd, "Underwater ruins, huh? Lucky I called Johnny and he told me what was really going down. Lloyd opened his mouth to respond, and Kat cut him off, "No, I'm not hearing any more lies, we're done." She growled. 

"Are you still coming alone?" Johnny asked, and Kat nodded, "This is a job for me too, Thanks Johnny." Kat said sweetly, and they entered the dark cave, Lloyd following slowly behind them.

The cave was small, leading downwards, and they walked in silence, Johnny oo'ing and aa'ing.

"This is amazing, we're gonna be the first to get through this cave. I can feel it!" Johnny said in a hushed whisper, as the ducked under an extremely pointy Stalactite protruding from the ceiling.

They treaded down the path, and nothing came at them. Nothing looked dangerous except for the pointy stalactites looming down at them. "What's so dangerous about this cave in the first place?" Lloyd asked loudly, and everyone shushed him, "What?" he asked again, and suddenly a light came from ahead of him

Lloyd had a split seconds warning before a lightning bolt struck right where he was, as he jumped to the ground. A Magneton levitated towards them; it's three eyes spinning to eye them all. Magnetic power lifted Kat smoothly and flung her towards the rocky wall. Lloyd tried to jump and catch her, but Johnny, being closer, caught her first. She landed on the ground softly, as Tony's Persian defeated the Magneton.

Brushing herself off, she looked around and sighed, "Thanks Johnny." Tony decided for safety reasons to keep his Persian out, and she strolled alongside him. The dark tunnels pressed closer on them as they trotted down the path. Just as Johnny was about to step forwards, Tony's Persian suddenly leapt, biting the back of Johnny's shirt and pulling him back suddenly. The ground collapsed right where Johnny would have been, and Tony leaned over to look at the hole. Two Sandslash were staring hungrily up at him, disappointed at their loss of meal. They quickly burrowed away into the ground. Johnny quickly stood up, scratched Persian behind her ears, and set off around the hole.

The tunnel kept going deeper, the walls getting rougher, and they moved even more cautiously. Persian gave a piercing meow seconds before Tony plunged downwards into another hole. He quickly scrambled up and released his Blastoise, but was relieved to see this hole must've been abandoned. Persian was mewing on the edge of the hole, looking down at Tony.

"You ok?" Johnny called down the side of the hole, and Tony rolled his eyes, "Just Peachy." He glanced to his side, where there was a few tunnels leading elsewhere, courtesy of Sandslash before it, "Hey, there's more holes down here, Leave some rope for me, I'm gonna check them out." Tony called, as Blastoises water cannons were brought out with a metal clang.

"Tony! If you die, I'll make sure to tell Tiffany to start dating again right away!" Kat called as Johnny tied a length of rope to a rock and tugged it to see if it was stable, "Gee thanks Kat, I feel so much better now."

Tony shook his head and turned towards the tunnel leading left and moved towards it. The tunnel was big enough for barely fitting his Blastoise, who stomped in front of him. Tony walked for what he figured was a half an hour, just to come out to a dead end. Both Tony and Blastoise turned around just in time to see a Sandslash lunge for Tony's throat.

A Blast of water flew by Tony's ear, hitting the shrew dead on, before Blastoise roughly pushed Tony aside and squeezed by him. It didn't take long at all for Blastoise to beat the Sandslash. They walked back to the hole they had first fallen in and Tony sighed. Something didn't seem right. Tony spotted the rope he was supposed to climb lying on the floor, cut clean through by what was obviously not a pokemons work. Looking up he caught a flash of red, before a boulder was dropped at him, big enough to fill the hole completely, and everything went black.

* * *

Johnny, Lloyd, and Kat were on top of Snorlax, sailing down a extremely rough and rocky underground river they had encountered. Snorlax lazily shrugged off the large stalagmites, which were protruding from the wall and sticking out of the water, very sharp thanks to years of being honed due to the water. Lloyd leaned over to peer into the spiky river, when a pointy stalagmite rushed by, barely missing his face. Lloyd caught a glimpse of a few red hairs fluttering to the water, right before he leapt back. 

They spotted a path leading into darkness, and Snorlax sluggishly paddled towards it, and they jumped off him. Johnny recalled Snorlax, releasing his Gengar for Defense. They walked for a few steps down the path, and spotted a rickety ladder, the bottom of which was swallowed by darkness.

"Well…let's go." Johnny said, and Lloyd jumped up, "It might be dangerous, let me go first.

Johnny shrugged but didn't argue, and Lloyd started down the ladder slowly. He was in a small tunnel, which kept going for only 5 feet, before he emerged into a large cavern, very high up form the floor. Looking up into the hole he came from, he couldn't see Johnny at all. He began to climb back up, and was halfway through the hole when the ladder shook violently. The nails that were holding the ladder in place snapped off and it fell sideways a bit, pinning Lloyd in the small tunnel and blocking his path.

"Lloyd?" Johnny called from somewhere above him. Lloyd had two options, stay where he was, hanging on for his dear life with the ladder, which was not allowing him to move ahead, and wait for help. Option two, was to climb downwards, which meant a very difficult climb that could cause the ladder to shift or break, further endangering him.

Regardless, before Lloyd could make a proper decision, the ladder shook again, and Lloyd lost his footing, leaving him holding onto the ladder, his feet dangling. No doubt if he tried to start climbing, he would fall.

A sudden snarl broke Lloyds thoughts, and he peered down, where a large Rhyhorn was growling, waiting for him to fall.

"Lloyd!" Johnny called again, and Lloyd felt the ladder shift, moving upwards with a loud scraping noise against the side of the hole. As it rose, Lloyds arm was caught on the side of the hole, dragging it roughly against the wall. Lloyd yelled as his arm was skinned against the wall, and emerged into the room where Johnny was, where Snorlax was eating the ladder rung by rung. Lloyds left arm was ripped up, bleeding heavily. Johnny quickly sprayed a potion on the wound, before wrapping it up in some bandages. Kat was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Kat?" Lloyd asked, standing up and wincing.

"She found another path and went by herself, but don't worry, her Onix is with her." Johnny explained. Lloyd nodded and suddenly he looked up. A pair of glowing yellow eyes where staring back at him. Johnny was looking up too, and with a sudden chirping, a cloud of creatures descended upon them.

* * *

DONE, YET STILL SHORT. JUST LET ME GET MY_ groove _BACK!_  
_


End file.
